Twilit Mages
by Hakuorofan7
Summary: After his fight with Xion, he heads to Vexen's old lab in a last ditch attempt to save her. It worked, but now they find themselves stranded on a world that they can't escapes from, facing various challenges of the world, threats they inadvertently brought with them, a mysterious past that Roxas never knew he had unravels before him, and new friends that they can always count on.
1. Last Hope

**A theater flashes into exist nefore your eyes and the author sudden appears right next to you.**

 ***Hey guys Hakurorofan7 here and I'd like to welcome you to Twilit Mages.***

 ***While I'm announcing this, I'm discontinuing the two other stories on this site besides From No One To Someone. My first story because I can't continue it and A Small Miscalculation since I decided that what I had planned was better fited into From No One To Someone.***

 ***Anyway I have been toying with this option for a while. After a while of thought I decided to write it and just posted this chapter on both of my accounts as a holiday gift. I'll admit this chapter could use some work and if someone would like to beta it, go ahead. I could use a second opinion on this.** *****

 ***Anyway, I came up with this idea after reading a few stories on the site and I have to give thanks to stories like A Heart in the Void, Nobody of Remnant, Nobody of Ever After High, and The Fox Scroll. The first three showed how well Roxas can adjust and make the best of any new world he finds himself in and the first one is actually the reason why I even got onto this site in the first place. Took me years to set up an account though. The last story actually was the inspiration for this story. I'd recommend any of the stories, but Im sad to say that the first one has been discontinued as of 2016 as far as I know.***

 ***Also before I forget, this story starts off on Day 357 shortly after Xion's defeat.***

 ***Well with that out of the way, I suggest that you take a seat, relax, put some music on and enjoy. I'll see you all at the end.***

 **With that the projector flares to light and the author takes a seat.**

 ***Almost forgot the disclaimer.***

 ***I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I would also include Fairy Tail, but we won reach that for a bit.***

 ***With that done, it is time to begin.***

 **The screen turns white and story begins.**

* * *

 **Last Hope**

* * *

The World That Never Was, a world of perpetual darkness illuminated by the light of Kingdom Hearts. Like the Nobodies that live in this world convey that light as it is their only hopes to regain their hearts.

However one Nobody wasn't expressing that same hope that all others of his kind were experiencing. In fact he was glaring up at it.

In fact he wanted to destroy it, but right now he had something much more important to focus on.

"Roxas..." A barley conscious Xion groaned out from behind him.

"Don't worry Xion I got you." He said while adjusting her to make her feel at ease. That and to make sure that he didn't shatter her legs.

After his fight with her in Twilight Town earlier, he had immediately picked her up as she started to crystallize.

Despite her protests for him to just leave her and destroy Kingdom Hearts, they fell on deaf ears.

He couldn't just leave one of his best friends to just fade away, especially with every passing moment memories of her were starting to slip away.

It might have something to do with what Xemnas said, her being a Replica created from someone's memories.

But he couldn't care less.

Xenia fact he didn't care about anything else at all.

Not the Organization, not Kingdom Hearts, not about anything dealing with the Keyblade or Sora, and not about Roxas. The only thing he was focused on her now was about saving Xion.

In fact that singular focus was the only thing keeping his memories of her from slipping away at a rapid place.

So with that in mind he decided to visit Castle Oblivion to see if their was anything there to help her.

He immediately left once the crystallization increased rapidly.

So with that out of the way that left only one place, Vexen's old lab in the Castle That Never Was. It was abandoned after his death, but it was left mainly in disrepair days before it he left for Castle Oblivion.

What little he knew of it was because of Luxord. He was there as Vexen needed his assistance due to his ability to manipulate time. What little he was told was it was an experiment gone horribly wrong and had inadvertently brought a strong Heartless into the Castle. The battle between it, Vexen, and Luxord had wrecked the lab and was abandoned post haste.

But maybe it wasn't if those strange devices and whatever Xemnas did to Xion was of any indication. So that means that with it as operational once again or that they had another lab hidden somewhere.

He hoped that it was the first, because judging the crystal spikes starting to jute out of her legs, there wasn't that much time left.

So in order to move without being detected by the Organization and to avoid accidentally shattering Xion, he made the smart choice to stick to the empty alleyways of the World That Never Was and then make his way to the castle.

It was easier said then done as there was Neoshadows crawling all over the place.

The sheer amount of them here unnatural be even Heartless standards.

The Organization must've guessed that either he or Xion would've come back after their battle and probably had the Heartless out incase they turned traitor.

Unfortunately they forgot to account for two things.

The first was that both were coming back alive.

The second is they forgot that he still had command over the Samurai.

Speaking of which one of the few he had sent to scout out had just arrived. Meaning that they had just had found a safe path around the Neoshadows.

So with that, Roxas nodded at the Nobody and followed it.

The journey was quiet and uneventful just like he had hoped. The paths were away from any patrolling Heartless or Nobodies. However these path were taking more time then expected and Xion was about half crystallized by the time that he had reached the abyss below the castle.

"I guess I should have thought about how to enter the castle." Roxas sighed out as he handed Xion over to two Samurai as he tried to find a way in.

A minute lafter he couldn't find any entryway. He was about to give up on a just summon a Corridor of Darkness, when his Keyblade appeared in his hand.

He didn't have any time to ponder about it, as he immediately let go out of it when a beam of light shot out from it. The Keyblade however just stayed in place and continued to fire the beam until it reached the bottom of the castle.

Once it reached it, a translucent blue path spread out before him and the Keyblade clattered uselessly onto the ground.

"I didn't know that it could do that." Roxas said simply as he dispelled the Keyblade.

Looking at the path's destination, he saw that it had reached a small ruined patch at the castle's bottom.

An area that still wasn't completely repaired from the experiment.

Now a temporary entrance to him and a way to get into the lab hopefully undetected.

"Alright then, hand Xion to me and follow closely. Destroy any Nobody that comes our way, can't have them reporting to Xemnas." He said, getting the few Samurai around him to nod.

He was given back Xion who had slipped back into unconscious once again and began the trek up the trail.

He needed to hurry before they were noticed, because a trans bridge was boun to draw in alot of attention after all.

* * *

Riku was not having a good day.

First off he found out from Naminé and DiZ that Xion was taken by the Organization from right in front of the mansion.

Then he figured that Xion was defeated as his memories of her were starting to fade.

However that was when things went wrong.

The memories that Xion had been created of were returning to Sora.

However they were returning much slower then anticipated.

Looking back at the reason why, it was found out that Xion was still alive.

According to Naminé, she was still fading away at a gradual pace. However something was actively preventing her from disappearing completely.

That something was Roxas himself.

He was either knowing or unknowingly preventing her from fading and was trying to look for a way to save his friend.

While DiZ just scoffed at the very idea about a Nobody being friends or even know what that meant with the puppet, Riku was thinking differently something completely different.

Here was a Nobody who not only cared about his best friend to the point were he would willingly carry her through enemy territory on the off chance of saving her from fading away.

If that didn't prove that Roxas was Sora's Nobody, then he didn't know what will.

He had to admit that it will honestly be a shame for him to bring him back to Sora. The lengths that he was willing to go to Xion, someone he considered a best friend alone had earned him some respect from the silverette.

However he need to get to him first before the Organization destroyed him and all hope of awakening Sora was lost for good with Xion fading away.

So without even hesitating, he went to the World That Never Was in order to bring him back, unfortunately he had hit a snag in his plans.

A tidal wave that slammed into the wall next to him broke him out of his musings.

Riku barely had time to hold back a curse as he dove for cover as a volley of arrows and an odd lance or two slammed into the spot he previously was.

He barely had any time to scramble towards a hiding spot when his three attackers showed up.

"Damn it, looks like he got away again." Demyx sighed out.

"Of course he would if you suddenly threw a tidal wave at him like an imbecile!" Xaldin snapped at the younger Nobody while retrieving his lances.

Riku has the unfortunate luck of running into those two once he exited the Corridor. Apparently they were looking for either him or Roxas.

Maybe both.

Still he at least know that he could've handled any of them on his own, but they weren't alone as another had joined in their pursuit of him.

"Knock it off you two." Xigbar said as he scanned the area. "While I can agree that Demyx is an idiot."

"Hey!"

"It is more important to eliminate this imposter then to berate each other, he has been giving us the slip for nearly a year after all. So when you find a place that he could slip away take any chance you can to limit his options. We need to eliminate him now before he has a chance to go after Roxas." Xigbar said.

"And prey tell where is the traitor." Xaldin said.

"Last I knew Saïx was lying in wait for him." Xigbar said before looking up. "Though looks like the kiddo managed to sneak past him."

Following Xigbar's gaze, Riku saw what looked like a vanishing translucent bridge floating in midair.

Looks like Roxas had made it to the castle.

"How in the hell did he manage to sneak past Saïx. He had those streets crawling with Heartless along with himself." Demyx said.

"Simple, Roxas must've taken the backroads." Xigbar said. "No one thinks about the backroads so I had some Snipers placed among them just incase Roxas took the backroads. However none over reported back to me."

"Which means that he took them out. Still what would cause him to even develop such caution in the first place? That doesn't seem like how he would usually act." Xaldin said

"Maybe he has...what's her name?" Demyx said. "And why do I feel like I'm forgetting something?"

"Of course the Replica, it's the only possibility. But do you mind enlighten us on about these about missing memories?" Xaldin said while fixing Xigbar a small glare.

"With it's death, it's existence will be wiped clean from everyone's memories. A fate far worse then being a Nobody." Xigbar said, shocking Demyx and causing Riku to sigh.

He knew that, and it still hurt him to put Xion through that.

It was basically erasing her completely from existence, nothing will be left of her.

Erasing her was the only way to restore Sora's memories and despite of that she was still willing to do so. As she didn't want her own existence to destabilize Roxas's own.

She even wanted him and Naminé to keep an eye on him after she disappeared.

Sad to say, they couldn't keep that promise even if they would remember it.

They needed him in order to wake Sora up.

There was no other option.

"So she is doomed to an existence worse then being a Nobody when she wasn't even real in the first place, damn that's harsh." Demyx sighed out.

"For once we are in agreement. But it is a necessary sacrifice." Xaldin said.

"Still it's not fair though." Demyx said.

"Oh and what us not having hearts then. Without her sacrifice then we would be even further from regaining our hearts." Xigbar shot back.

"I know, but it just sounds wrong. Still whatever it takes to get our hearts backs, even if I don't like it that much. Besides I won't remember anything when she passes." Demyx said.

"Exactly. Now then you two go get the imposter, I'm going to get the kiddo and poppet and send Axel and Luxord your way." Xigbar said as he summoned a Corridor of Darkness, getting nods from the both of them.

This provided just the opportunity as Riku rushed at Xigbar and slammed the blunt side of Soul Eater into his head. The momentum sent them flying into corridor and exited out the other side into the castle.

Xigbar landed straight onto the floor and collapsed unconscious.

However Riku knew that he wouldn't be down for long and two more Corridors were opening up meaning the others were not that far behind.

So he made a mad dash towards where Roxas's and Xion's scent was originating from.

He needed to hurry and not just because of Sora.

No, because there was a scent that he recognized all to well approaching them and he dreaded what would happen if he laid his hands on Roxas.

* * *

"And once again nothing at all." Roxas sighed as he dumped another empty drawer onto the floor.

He and the Samurai have been going through Vexen's lab for anything to help Xion. But there was nothing here besides broken equipment and lots of notes.

The only sign that this lab was used recently was a broken tube with fluid at the bottom. This had to have been where Xemnas had messed with Xion.

Speaking of which, right now she was currently lying down in a circle indent in the floor with the remains of three crystalline pillars on the edges.

Digging through the notes, he discovered that was the exact same spot where the experiment had occurred. The sheer mechanics of it were lost over his head, but the only thing that he could understand was that it was used experiment with some sort of time magic aptly named time compression.

Whatever it was, the notes didn't said. But seeing the results go wrong it must be extremely devastating to use.

He would've moved her out of the circle from the sheer danger alone, but somehow it was slowing down the crystallization process.

He figured that if she wasn't in the circle then she would've been a crystal statue or gone by now.

Inside she was about half crystal with a spike or tow on her face and most of her left arm was now pure crystal.

Despite the blessing of the circle, she was quickly running out of time and there was nothing that he could do about it.

And judging by how the lab was a wreck, his hope for a cure was quickly diminishing.

A tap on his shoulder broke out of his musings and he turned to face the group of Samurai behind him, all of them.

Meaning there was nothing that there was nothing that he could do. Moving her now would only speed up the process and kill her faster and he couldn't well leave her alone in her condition.

That meant there was nothing he could do.

Seeing an overturned desk, he summoned his Keyblade and split it in half.

He was going to lose Xion, and there was nothing he could do about it!

She was going to disappear forever and now he can feel his memories of her slipping away.

He was going to lose the only one that he knew that had truly cared for him.

While he still cared about Axel, he still betrayed him by withholding the truth about Xion for so long. Luxord and Demyx might be friendly with him, but they were too devoted to the cause of the Organization and will be actively hunting him down in order to regain their hearts. Though they will be kinder then the rest. Marluxia, Larxene, and Zexion had been kind to him, but have dead for months. He couldn't get a good read on where to place Xigbar. The rest of the Organization mostly treated him with indifference.

She was there by his side throughout his short lifetime, and in the end she had fallen by it.

Exactly the way she wanted to be.

Looking at the peaceful expression etched onto her face as she was in a comatose state, he knew what to do.

He summoned a Corridor of Darkness near her.

There was no way to cure her, so he might as well take her to the one place that made sense to the both of them.

To the clock tower, to watch the sunset one last time with her.

At least she could fade away peacefully there.

"I'm sorry Xion, I couldn't do anything to help you. The only thing I can do is actually stay with you to the end. So that you will not be alone during your final moments." Roxas said, feeling something wet trail down his cheeks.

He didn't have time to ponder that or even get Xion, as the corridor closed in on itself.

"I'm afraid I can't allow you to leave." A voice said from behind him.

A voice that he dreaded hearing.

Roxas immediately summoned his Keyblade and pointed it at the intruder, cueing the Samurai to attack him.

Only two of them complied, the rest fled to preserve what little of their existence remained. Upon seeing this, Roxas casted a silent Fire to provide some back up.

However the two Samurai were quickly disposed of effortlessly, and the fireball immediately extinguished upon hitting a barrier.

"I knew that you would be return, but I never expect you to bring the Replica back after it has failed." Xemnas said emotionless as ever. "However it is good that you are back, Number XIII."

Roxas could only fix him a glare while tightening his grip on the Keyblade.

This was not going to end well.

* * *

 **The projector dies down as the chapter ends.**

 ***Well I hope that you enjoyed this first is alot more to come next chapter and after that we'll get into the area concerning Fairy Tail. If you want an idea of what happens next, I included a small hint on what will happen.***

 ***Something you might miss if you don't look closely.***

 ***Anyway before we move onto something important, lets make one thing clear about the harem. I'm open to suggestions and the only confirmed one is Xion. So if you suggest anyone else, I'll take it under consideration.***

 ***The important stuff is that the timing of this story is not conicdental. I made this story's first chapter as a gift for all of my readers. Within the course of a year I've risen to heights in writing I only could have dreamed of. So thank you all for you support. The only things I ask is your continued support, some reviews, and possibly a tv tropes page for From No One To Someone.***

 ***The last one is not required, but it will be an awesome thing to have.***

 ***Anyway my next update for that story will be sometime in January, so I lnow that you all will be looking forward to that.***

 ***As I final note, I may in the future start my own story of A Heart in the Void...once I read up on Familiar of Zero of course. It's such a good story, that it is such a shame it is discontinued. So I might as well start it anew...when I get a chance of course.***

 ***If you guys have any questions let me know, and I will try to get back to you***

 ***So I just want to wish you all a Merry Christmas and I'll see you all next year!***

 **The author waves goodbye as the theater slowly fades to black.**


	2. Resolution

At **first all you could see was darkness. Before your vision is filled with static and the sound of taping.**

 ***Is this thing working?***

 **With a few more moments the static cleared up to reveal the author tapping the screen before backing off.**

 ***Seems like it I finally got it working.***

 ***Anyway Hakuorofan7 here and welcome to the next chapter of Twilit Mages. I've had to put From No One to Someone on hold for a bit due to circumstances beyond me control. So I will be focusing on this story for now.***

 ***Anyone let's get this started. So sit back, relax, maybe put on some music, and enjoy.I'll see you all at the end.***

 **Your surroundings started to fade white.**

 ***Almost forgot, I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I would say Fairy Tail, but I haven't reached that point yet.***

 ***So let is begin for real now.***

 **The screen completely fades to white as the chapter** **begins**.

* * *

 **Resolution**

"Did you really think that you could sneak into the castle unnoticed Roxas?" Xemnas asked calmly as he swatted away another fireball from Roxas. "Though I have to say it was impressive of you to have sneaked past the rest of the Organization while carrying the failed Replica. I wouldn't accept anything less from our Keybearer."

"Shut up!" Roxas shouted as he unleashed some more fireballs at Xemnas. "I don't want to hear your hollow praises or anything you say about Xion!"

"I was merely being honest with you." The elder Nobody said while createing a barrier, block Roxas's spells effortlessly. "I'm impressed that you have managed to get this far on your own. As for the Replica, it failed in it's task and is now breaking down by the second. Soon it will disappear, taking the memory of it's failure with it."

That was the last straw.

Under any other circumstances he would have avoided fighting Xemnas if he could. It would have been suicidal to fight him head on.

However not only did he closed down the Corridor of Darkness, but he was holding Xion hostage and talking down about her.

So the only option right now was to cave his skull in with the Keyblade and get out with Xion while he could.

So he rushed at Xemnas, trying to land a solid hit. But the older Nobody dodged it and attempted to counter with one of his Ethereal Blade. Roxas barely managed to dodge it.

He tried to take another swing, but Xemnas summoned his other blade and disarmed it, causing the Keyblade to fly into one of the barriers surrounding Xion and clang onto the floor. The older Nobody then slammed Roxas into the floor and trained a number of Ethereal Blades at him.

"Normally I would have you disposed of, but you are too valuable to the Organization to be of use to us dead. So I'm going to give you one last chance to rejoin us willingly." Xemnas offered.

"Or you are going to do to me what you did to Xion?!" Roxas snapped at him.

"Exactly, so what will it be?" Xemnas asked.

"After what you did to me and Xion there is no way I'm returning to the Organization!" Roxas spat out.

"So be it." Xemnas said evenly as he released his blades on him.

Roxas barely rolled out of the way and back onto his feet. He summoned his Keyblade and once again trained it on Xemnas.

"Thundara!"

A masive bolt of light struck him dead on and left him stunned.

Taking his chance, Roxas rushed in and proceeded to lay into Xemnas. After a few moments he recovered, but Roxas slammed him in the head with his Keyblade. He managed to land another hit in before backing up as Xemnas recovered and launched a few energy spheres at the younger Nobody.

Roxas managed to dodge most of them before he slammed his Keyblade into one, sending back to Xemnas. He put up a barrier to block it.

But this provided an opening for Roxas as used it to slip behind Xemnas.

"Firaga!" He casted, catching the older Nobody by surprise as it hit him dead on.

As he was slammed into the floor by the resulting explosion, Roxas proceeded to cast Thunder multiple times of the downed Nobody.

Still that didn't stop him for long as Xemnas teleported behind him and sent him flying into the nearby wall.

Roxas barely had time to dodge Xemnas as his blade's impaled the spot where he just was.

"Blizzara!" He casted, freezing the Superior in a pillar of ice.

Instead of taking the time to strick, he pulled out an Panacea and downed it in one gulp.

Feeling revitalized, he land a hit on Xemnas just as he burst out of his icy confinement.

Xemnas quickly parried his next strike and send out a current of nothingness at Roxas, who blocked it with his Keyblade and sent it flying towards the ceiling.

'He's getting stronger the longer this fight goes on.' Xemnas observed as he blocked another attack from Roxas and sent him flying once again.

He had noticed that compared to the beginning to the fight to now and saw a sharp improvement in the way the young Nobody was fighting as time went on.

There was only one explanation for this.

Roxas was getting his power back as the Replica kept degrading.

He needed to get ride of her before he got any stronger.

So he dispelles the barriers and surrounded her with Ethereal blades, all of them aimed at Xion.

Roxas seeing this rushed to over her as the blades launched. He barely had anytime to make it to the center.

"Thundara!" He casted, cauaing a ring of lightning to expand outward and canceled out the blades.

"Leave her out of this Xemnas, this is between you and me!" Roxas shouted as Xemnas approached with his blades outstretched.

"I know it is, but it is in the way." Xemnas said simply as he raised his slammed Roxas out of his path.

Once he got to Xion, however a bolt of lightning sailed past his head and struck the ceiling.

"You missed." Xemnas said calmly.

"I wasn't aiming for you." Roxas replied.

True to word Xemnas looked towards where the lightning struck and saw what it hit.

The remnants of a gunmetal cylinder next to Xion.

The security system for the experiment that went wrong nearly a year ago.

"No!" Xemnas shouted as he unleased q salvo of energy spheres at the downed Replica.

But it was too late as barrier was errected around the circle, blocking them.

"Do you have any idea about what you've just done." Xemnas said, moving away from the barrier.

"I've stopped you from killing Xion, that's good enough for me." Roxas said simply.

"No you haven't, by activating that device you are potentially killing us all!"Xemnas said, worried about the outcome of this.

He knew of the experiment that night, and only he, Xigbar, and Vexen knew the secondary purpose of the security system.

It was to store excess energy produced by the time compression.

Yet Roxas had reactivated it and now he had unleashed to residual energy it had stored.

The same energy that appeared to slowly reverse the crystalization process that Xion was going through.

All three of them knew what was brought about that night. It was long thought to have been gone.

Evidently they were wrong.

It would seemed like it had linger around and it now had a means to escape.

'I need to end this now!' Xemnas thought as he readied his blades.

If he didn't subdue Roxas soon and atomize the circle and Replica then they were all doomed.

So he rushed at Roxas, only to be blocked by two Kingdom Keys!

"What?!" Xemnas said before he was slammed into the ground by them.

"What makes you think that I was going to make it out of this alive." Roxas said as Xemnas got up. "If Xion had died, I wouldn't know how to live with myself without remembering her. Sure I'd have Axel, but it would never be the same without her. So if the both of us are going to die at the same time I'd gladly welcome it. But with the opportunity to take you out for all of the suffering that you have caused us. That is something that I wouldn't pase up on." Roxas finished as he rushed at the Superior.

Intent only on finishing him off and getting Xion out of here.

Both of their weapons clashed and the battle resumed once again.

* * *

Unknown to the both of them, in the barrier a single piece of broken prism wobbled towards Xion's crystallized hand.

It needed to hurry.

It had spent a good portion of it's energy keeping the girl from becoming a mass of crystal and giving the younger Nobody the knowledge to activate the device.

With the barrier on, it had regain a massive amount of power.

But it wouldn't last long.

Sooner or later the barriers would fall as the device was running on fumes at this point.

It only hoped that the barriers held on long enough to restore the girl to a point where she could move somewhat.

Once she got to that point, it would wait to see what events that were played out would look like.

It needed to do so in order to determine how to escape after all.

A moment later it brushed against Xion's hand and began to work on restoring her.

A few moments later, Xion opened her eyes.

At first she was confused. Shouldn't she have faded away by now?

Then her eyes widened in shock as she saw remembered everything.

Roxas had brought her back to Vexen's old lab in order to restore her.

Evidently he somehow succeeded in something she had thought was impossible, but here she was alive and mostly crystallized.

Of course she could only move her eyes at the movement, but she could feel herself slowly reverting from a mass of crystal so that was something.

However her shock was soon turned to horror as Roxas landed right in front of the barrier wielding two Keyblades and barley dodging a number of Xemnas's Ethereal blades.

Her worst fears were unfolding as both Nobodies were now clashing against each other before her very eyes.

She literally could do nothing but watch in horror as Roxas was fighting for his life.

While she wanted to have confidence in him, she knew that Xemnas was just too powerful and it was only a matter of time till he over power him.

* * *

Roxas parried another strike from Xemnas, before launching a twin Aero from both of his Keyblades directly at the older Nobody and pushed him backwards.

Taking advantage of this Roxas rushed in and landed some hits on him before Xemnas pushed him back with a barrier.

Once he did that, Xemnas teleported behind him and slammed him into the nearest wall.

Once recovered, he saw a massive amount of Ethereal blades floating behind Xemnas.

Roxas casted Aeroara and braced himself for imminent impact.

He and the barrier protecting Xion were soon bombarded with dozens upon dozens of Ehtereal blades.

The barrier was undamaged, but the same couldn't be said about Roxas.

The spell had deflected a majority of the blades, but a few of them managed to land there mark on him. Causing nothing but pain for Roxas as he tried to weather the onslaught.

Evidently it stoped and Roxas collapsed onto the floor.

Xemnas teleported over him and sung both of his blades down, intent on making sure that the younger Nobody was knocked out.

However Roxas got back up blocked both his attack, and to the Superior's surprise he noticed the Keyblades had changed shape.

The Keyblade in his right hand was primarily black with a blue crystal in the hilt. The Keyblade in his left hand was primarily white and had a more intricate design then the other one.

Oblivion and Oathkeeper.

Those were the names of the Keyblade that was part of the information that flashed through thorough Roxas's mnd about his new Keyblades.

He didn't care for how or why this happen, he only cared about the new edge he had over Xemnas.

Breaking from their deadlock, Roxas aimed Oblivion directly a Xemnas's face.

"Firaga!" He casted point blank, sending the older Nobody to slam into the wall for once.

We casted a quick Cure with Oathkeeper before closing the gap betwen him and Xemnas.

He got to the Xemnas and proceeded to lay into with of all his might, not giving his former boss any room to react.

However he had underestimated the older Nobody slightly as he telported behind Roxas and sent him flying.

He barely recovered mid air before Xemnas rushed at him and they entered a clash of blades.

It could barely be called a stalemate as Roxas had to use every ounce of strength he had to keep up with Xemnas's superior strength and speed. This struggle of blades lasted for qnother minute before Roxas was showing signs of slowing down.

He had reached his limit.

But he needed to wait to the right opportunity to use his Limit Break.

Xemnas eventually broke their stalemate and slammed one of his blades into the younger Nobody and sent him sprawling onto the floor.

He moved in for the the kill, but it was a ruse by Roxas who sprung up and slammed Oblivion into Xemnas mid section.

"Blizzara!" He casted.

However Xemnas was barely able to dodge the spell and sent a salvo of energy spheres at Roxas.

The young Nobody dodged and and casted an entire barrage of Aero, Fire, Blizzard, and Thunder at the Superior.

Xemnas's barriers barely held against the variable storm of spells. Roxas kept it the barrage up until he ran out of magic.

Thankfully at that point the barrier broke and Xemnas was bombarded with spells.

Knowing it wouldn't be long until the older Nobody would strike again, he quickly downed an Ether.

He was proven right when a few swconds later Xemnas teleported in front of him and struck with his blades.

Only to be frozen in an absolutely massive pillar of ice by a twin Blizzaga.

Roxas jumped back and used hia Limit Break.

Xemnas was halfway freed of the ice when he was once again surprise by Roxas as his Limit Break had shifted.

Instead of his Keyblades's length extended due to light, instead it'll now rained down pillars of light all over the place.

Including right on top of him.

After the initial strike Xemnas rushed towards Roxas, trying to dodge the pillars of light. However as the pillars stuck all over the place it was easier said then done. So he was hit more times then what he could dodge.

Eventually he reached Roxas and proceeded to attack him.

Roxas tried to block it with his Keyblade, but the surprise of the both of them a shield of light surronded the younger Nobody and Xemnas was struck with an absolutely massive pillar of light.

Roxas had reached his Final Limit.

With himself being protected by a shield of light and Xemnas kept getting hit by the light, Roxas could only watch in amazement as his former leader was sent to his knees by the bombardment of light.

Eventually the light died down and the barrier vanished as the Limit Break ended.

However Roxas didn't have any time to rest as Xemnas rushed at him.

Their blades met once again and Roxas was surpised as Xemnas's strick had lost a good margine of the power that they previously had.

Using this to his advantage, Roxas quickly overpowerd him and shot him point blank with a Firara from Oathkeeper, sending Xemnas tumbling towards the floor.

Roxas tried to launch another spell, but Oathkeeper was shot out of his hand.

"That's enough kiddo."

He tried to summon the Keyblade, but Oblivion was also shot out his hand.

A moment later he screamed out in pain as he was shot in the legs and crashed onto the floor.

Roxas tried to get up, but he was soon pinned down by his sleeves.

The only thing he could besides trying to break free was glare at Xigbar, who was on the ceiling and had his arrowguns trained on him.

"I would stay down if I were you kiddo." Xigbar said as he teleported next to Xemnas as he got up and tossed him a Hi-Potion. "You look like shit boss."

"Where have you been?!" Xemnas demanded, ignoring the last remark.

"You're not the only one dealing with a problem. Riku is in the castle and the rest of the Organization is currently chasing him down. I would've been here with Saïx to help, but last I know is that he's currently fighting him along with Luxord. I've actactually been here for a while." Xigbar said simply.

"Then why haven't you stepped in?" Xemnas questioned as he downed the potion.

"I only arrived here a second before the kid here decided to turn this lab into a death zone. So I decided to wait until it died down before joining in." He said before turning to Roxas with a grin. "As for you there tiger consider me impressed. You defeated Saïx and Poppet, snuck into the castle carying her crystalized carcass, can wield two Keyblades, and managed to kick the bossman's ass. You are definitely the perfect candidate."

"Shut up!" Roxas shouted while still trying to break out his hold. He had managed to free his right leg, only for it to pinned down by Xigbar again.

"Hopefully when the process is done you manage to keep that spunck kiddo." Xigbar said before he started to look for something. "Speaking of which have you seen Poppet around? She should be here if she we can still remember her."

"To your right Xigbar. You will see her and the biggest issue here." Xemnas said.

Xigbar widened his eye and turned towards Xion.

"He didn't..." He trailed off.

"He did." Xemnas said.

"Well kiddo you might've healed up Poppet somewhat, but you screwed up big time." Xigbar said.

Roxas turned his head towards Xion and saw something that only brought him dispair.

Xion was only half cured. Her legs, most of her left arm, mouth, and partches of her head and upper body was covered in crystal. She was banging fruitlessly against the barrier in an attempt to get out.

Speaking of which it was starting to fail and once it did, she would be dead.

Either by the crystalization restarting or executed by Xemnas ot Xigbar.

He had failed her.

"No..." Roxas said hollowly as the reality of the situation crashed onto him.

He had failed to save his friend and he was going to appearntly going to suffer what Xemnas did to Xion.

It was the worst possible out come and there was no escape.

"Thank Kingdom Hearts that he won't remember any of this once she's gone." Xigbar sighed out as he aimed his arrowgun at the failing barrier. "Hey boss can you do me a favor and cover the kid's eyes. Although he won't remember a thing, I would rather not have him see Poppet being put down."

"I see no problem with that." Xemnas said as he pinned Roxas down and did what Xigbar asked.

"No, Xigbar don't do this!" Roxas pleaded as he tried to get out of Xemnas's grasp. But the older Nobody wouldn't budge no matter how hqrd he tried.

"Sorry about this kiddo, but she needs to be put out of her own misery. And before that thing uses her to escape. It's a shame too. Deapite being a Replica and beating me up the other day, she was one of my favorite members of the Organization." Xigbar sighed out as the barrier was now failing and trained his weapon at Xion's head. "Rest in peace Poppet."

With that he took the shot.

* * *

"Damn it, I thought I had it!"

Xion opened her eyes to see that the barrier had come back on before Xigbar's shot had landed and he was now shooting at the barrier.

Combined with Roxas struggling to break out of Xemnas's grasp it just reminded her of the futility of their situation.

They were trapped and ahe was basically half dead at this point so there was nothing she could do about it.

If it was just herslef, she wouldn't have care at all if she had died.

But with Roxas here, all she cared about was living.

If she were to die then that would leave him on the hands of Xemnas and that was what she had been trying to prevent.

Right now she could care less about returning to Sora or her own safety. All that mattered was Roxas's safety.

She would do anything to ensure that he was safe from the Organization.

 _If that is what you wish for, then I have a proposition to make._

Xion widened her eyes as a voice rung through her heqd. She began to search for the source of where the voice was coming from. It would have been easier to ask, but her mouth was currently crystallized.

 _Then use your mind then to speak to me. Also I'm next to your left hand._

Xion looked down to see a large prism shard that was glowing a dull silverish color.

'So you are the voice then?' She asked.

 _Indeed I am._

'Then what do you want, because I will give it too you.' Xion said, suprising the voice.

 _Well that's interesting. You are very willing to give up everything just to save this Roxas. Most would've hesitated and outright reject such a thing._

'Considering that I'm willing to sacrifice my own life and existence because just by being alive I'm slowly killing him what does that say about me.' Xion said, causing the voice to let out a soft laugh.

 _It says that you kare a lot about this Roxas._

'I do, but we are going to make this deal or not. Because it looks like the barrier is starting to fail.' Xion said.

True to word the barrier was starting to crack under the strain of Xigbar's shooting. He had figured out what was happening and was trying his best to kill her.

 _I suppose you are right and we kan iron out the details after we get out of here. But the deal is that you break this prism and in return I'll take you and Roxas away from here and protect the world we land in with something no one in this Organization will be able to bypass_.

 _So do we have a deal?_

'We do.' Xion said as she picked up the shard with her crystalized hand and snaped it in two, wincing as the action caused cracks to form along it.

The next thing she knew the world hade erupted into light and then fell into darkness.

* * *

"We are so screwed." Xigbar said as he backed away from the barrier in fear as it glowed white.

Seeing as how Xemnas was distracted by this, Roxas summoned his Keyblades and flung him into the ceiling. A twin Blizzaga later and he was frozen in place.

He ran to check the barrier only to stare down the barrel of Xigbar's arrowgun.

Before he could even react, he screamed out in pain as he was shot in the chest.

"If you had a heart then it would've been destroyed right now." Xigbar said while standing over him. "Still though you should be falling unconscious sooner or later. Preferably sooner as I would rather not deal with whatever comes out of that barrier."

"Damn you..." Roxas said weakly while glaring at the one-eyed Nobody.

"There you go again with that glare. You Keyblade Wielders seem to get it down to a science." Xigbar grumbled out.

"That is enough Xigbar, we need leave now so grab him." Xemnas said as he broke through the ice.

"You got it boss." He said while reaching towards Roxas.

 **"Leave him alone!"** A voice called out before the lab came to life around them.

Xemnas and Xigbar tried teleport out, but part of the floor wrapped around them and slammed them into the wall, knocking the oldest Nobody out.

Roxas look shocked at the turn of events before the floor shifted from underneath him ti come face to face with Xion.

Without a single spec of crystal on her.

"Xion...you're cured..." Roxas said weakly, tears starting to spillfrom his eyes.

 **"I'm Roxas and it is all thanka to you."** Xion said with her voice sounding distorted. **"I suppose that you deserve this rest aftwr all that you've been through."**

Before he could even question what she meant, a quick tap from Xion and he was knock out.

Xion carried him towards the circle before turning to glare at the older Nobodies.

"So...do you mind telling me who you are. Because you are either Poppet or are you the witch?" Xigbar question.

 **"It's Xion and that is a bit complicated at the moment. But I won't give you an answer as we are leaving. Hopefully that will kill both you and Xemnas if not then take what happens next as our official resignation from the Organization."** Xion said as she raised her hand and he eyes turned gold

Xigbar widened his eye in fear before breaming his and Xemnas's bonds and teleporting away.

He did not want to be a victim of that spell after all!

A moment later a in that very circle time seemed to have come to a grounding halt. After that the lab began to distort around them and break apart before coming to a single point.

Xion hugged Roxas close to herself as they too began to break apart.

She smiled and tightened her geib on him as they started to enter the point and as far away from the Organization as possible.

The process continued until only the singular point remained and closed in on itself. Leaving nothing of the old lab behind except for the empty space that it has once existed at.

* * *

 **The projector does down as the chapter ends.**

 ***I hoped that you guys enjoyed this chapter.***

 ***Anyway I bet no one of you guys saw that coming at the end. So as just a heads up any Kingdom Hearts story I make have ties to From No One to Someone in the form of the mythos that I've established there.***

 ***Also I miscalculated last chapter and the one after the next chapter is when Roxas arrives on Earthland. The next one is a bit of an aftermath and covers Roxas's trip to Earthland. It's a bit cooler then it sounds and I have q surprise in that chapter that you guys probably won't expect. So I hope you all look forward to that.***

 ***Anyway before we end this, there is a few things I'd like to say.***

 ***First of thank you for the support for this new story. I'd got a better response then I'd thought it would and thank you all for that.***

 ***Second is that the next update will be after either Kingdom Hearts 3 comes out or whenever the next chapter of From No One to Someone comes out. Whichever comes out first.***

 ***Next for the harem...I won't list it until the chapter after the next one. It opens more time for suggestions and the fact we are not on Earthland yet also helps. So for now the only confirmed one is Xion.***

 ***Finally for the A Heart in the Void remake idea I entertained last chapter...I'm going to do it. Not right away mind you, but after I've read the manga and watched the anime. So sometimes this year at minimum.***

 ***So anyway if you have a question review or PM me and I'll get back to you. So until next time, ciao!***

 **The author waves before the screen turns to black.**


	3. Parts Unknown

**Static a** **ppears before your eyes and a second it it clears up to reveal the author.**

 ***Hey guys, Hakuorofan7 here and welcome back to Twilit Mages.***

 ***Anyway I'll keep it short, but this chapter is basically Roxas's journey to Earthland, with many stops along the way. With each stop being important to him, though he may not know how they are related to him at the moment.***

 ***If you want know what they are, you'll see. Just be warned there maybe be a few surprises along the way.***

 ***Also for those who've been pointing out a grammer error last chapter, that was intentional and you'll find out why in this chapter.***

 ***Finally so I don't forget, I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I'll add Fairy Tail to the disclaimer next chapter.***

 ***Well with that out of the way, let us** **begin.***

 ***So sit back, relax, maybe put sone music on, and enjoy. And I'll see you all next time.***

 **The author pulled out a remote and with the click of a button the chapter begins.**

* * *

 **Parts Unknown**

* * *

"Where am I?" Roxas questioned as he had woken up in a white void.

He would have guessed that whatever Xion did had sent them to this void. Now all he needed to to was find her.

Which should be easy as he could sense her presence, but he couldn't move an inch without him somehow ending upside down.

After what seemed like forever he finally figured out how to stabilize himself and began to float over towards where he sensed Xion was.

Roxas floated in that direction for who knows how long and he didn't know how far he had traveled. He didn't even know where Xion was except for in this general direction. He couldn't sense how far though. She seemed close by and yet so far away at the same time.

Still he need see if she was alright, especially given how the were now stuck in an empty void.

And also asked how she got them here, because he was pretty sure that she couldn't use magic like that before.

However he was broken from his musings when gravty seemed to come back on and crashed down onto the ground. Before he could get back up, he screamed out in pain.

It felt like something was tugging on his very being in every direction except the one in which he wanted to go.

After of what seemed to be forever, he fought through the pain and resumed his track towards Xion.

The pain only got worse with each step he took, but so did Xion as he could finally zero in on her presence.

After a while of walking he saw Xion not that far from where he was.

Before Xion could do anything, the tugging intensified severly and he was actively pulled back.

"Roxas!" Xion cried out as she finally noticed him and rushed towards him.

Roxas was doing his best to resist the pull, but it was too much. So in desperation he summoned his Keyblades and drove them into the ground. It didn't do anything about the pull, but it kept the Nobody grounded for now.

At least until Xion crashed into him and nearly sent him flying.

"Xion can you please not ram into again, I'm trying not to fly away here. Also it is good to see you again" Roxas said while embracing her and not planning on letting her go anytime soon.

"It's good to see you to Roxas, but I'm afraid that we don't have much time left." She said somberly as the Nobody felt her grip on him relax.

Looking at around he noticed that her grip infact never losened, he had phased through it and was quickly fading away.

"Roxas if you are worried about fading away then stop. It's just that we are not going to be seeing each other for a bit." Xion said as he was now see through.

"What do you mean by that Xion?" Roxas questioned as he was forced to take a knee. The pulling had only gotten worse and he didn't want to leave her again so soon. Espeially after everything that he did to save her.

"What I mean is that you are being pulled in multiple directions Roxas, directions which I know nothing about. But what I know is that you will eventually end up where we are going." She explained to Roxas, who was almost completely see through by now.

"Well that's just great." He sighed out as he thought about what Xion said. He would end up all over the place before ending up on an unkown world where would have been living on for a while.

Considering that the pull was too great and how fast that he was fading, he had made his choice.

"Looks like I'll see you later then Xion." Roxas said with a small smile.

He could barely ground himself to the void, so it would be best for a quick farwell before he was forcfully pulled away from Xion.

She seemd to understand if the smile she sent him was of any indication.

"The I'll see you later then Roxas, just make sure that you don't keep me waiting for too long, okay." She said as her eyes started to water up.

"Okay." He said simply before closing his eyes.

Roxas stopped resisting and was instantly spirited away from the void.

* * *

"I hope that he won't be gone for to long." Xion sighed out once he was gone. She wiped the forming tears from her eyes as she was looking for something around the void. "Though I don't understand why you couldn't sever the before he appeared."

"As I was going to explain before was that if I were to sever them then there was no tellling what would happen to Roxas. Something that would go against our agreement." A voice called out before another Xion materiallized in existence. One with white hair, golden eyes, and black feathered wings attached to her back.

"I suppose your right." The Replica sighed out. "Just how long do you think until he reappears."

"10 days at maximum and a day at minimum. So plenty of time to get used to the new world." The other Xion stated.

"I suppose I can wait that long, but still did you have to make me agree not to tell Roxas about you. He doesn't even know about where he came from or about Naminé. Something which I need to recitify next time I see him." Xion sighed oit to her lookalike.

"I thought I made it klear that I would only agree to our deal if you agreed with everything I said. Besides it seems like you are upholding your end of the deal." The white haired Xion said while streching her wings.

"That is because you threatened to end our deal if I said anything to anyone. Besides while I would return to Sora and be forgoten, DiZ and the Organization would still be after Roxas. I just couldn't risk it." Xion said.

"Smart move, but if you did talk I would have been happy to have died. Better then having to exist as all of reality in this timeline or living as a krystal shard for a year. But I'm just elated to even exist like this." The white haired Xion said before adopting a serious like. "Speaking of which we never did finalize our deal."

"I will, but tell me did Roxas inherit anything from you?" Xion questioned.

"Nothing more then a number of spells, thankfully nothing dealing with my more dangerious spells." The lookalike said, causing Xion to sigh in relief.

Considering who she was making a deal with, it would have been bad if Roxas inheritated her memories, it probably wouldn't have been good for his health.

Especially since she inherited nearly everything else from the person infront of her except for her memories. It would be pretty dangerous for her to carry around memories of attempted omnicide after all.

"So shall we finalize our deal or not Xion." The white haired Xion demanded, her hand coated in ambient magic.

"We shall." Xion said as her hands also glowed with magic, ready to finalize their deal.

The two of them brought their hands together and ethreal chains sprouted from the bind and wrapped around there arms.

"So which one of us should go first?" Xion asked, getting the white haired lookalike to shrug.

"I honestly don't kare." She said.

"Very well then I will start." Xion sighed out as both of their eyes started to glow with magic.

"I, Xion pledge to uphold the terms set upon you. Should I break them or I attempt to dissolve the oath without your conset, then I will pay with my life and return to Sora. So mote it be!" Xion said as the two of them were covered with magic.

"And I, Ulitmecia pledge to uphold the terms set upon by you. Should I break them or attempt to dissolve our oath without your konset, then I will pay with my life and move on to the afterlife. So mote it be!" The sorceress said as the glow illuminated the void and died down soon after.

The oath had been Xion idea, as breaking the shard had now bond her with what was once the most powerful being to have ever lived. Considering that she had read up about multiple subjects while on the run, she knew instantly who she had bonded too and had thought up ways to have countered anything the sorceress might've tried up.

Considering that it quickly became appearnt that if she were to have died, then Ultimecia would have lacked a body and returned to the eternal hell she had brought upon herself while leaving Roxas stranded alone on another world.

While Xion would have returned to Sora, she would have left him on an unfamiliar world where the Organization probably would have found him before Riku did and the thought of leaving him alone with them still after him didn't sit well with her.

So she made iron out the deal with Ultimecia and they both reached a concensus.

The oath was to make sure neither one of them didn't back out of their deal.

Though she would probably have to worry about the Sorceress breaking her end of the deal just to die and move onto the afterlife, but the temptation of a new life seemed more viable at the moment.

So in the end they both came to one agreement. As long as they don't stand in each other's way they get everything they want.

Except for absorbing reality into one's self again. Ultimecia quickly agreed that it was not something she would do ever again.

A moment later Xion was broken from her musings when they started to fade away.

"This is where our deal starts, if you need me I will be restinginside of you. It took all of my remaining power just to set up the barrier and to get rid of that kondition of yours." Ultimecia said as she walked up to Xion.

"Alright, but anything I should know before we leave here?" Xion questioned.

"You might gain some of the draw backs that I have, thankfully for you nothing mentally." She said with a smirk, causing the Replica to sigh.

She knew of the mutations that the Soceress gene brought to it's carrier, hopefully whatever happend to her that it wasn't anything monsterous.

"Very well." Xion said simply as the two of them finally merged.

A great light erupted from their merger and when it died down the void disappeared, leaving nothing behind.

* * *

"I never thought that I would end up here of all places." Roxas said as he looked at his surroundings.

He honestly thought that he would end up in some location he had never been to before or another void.

Instead he was on the clock tower in Twilight Town, although he was still see through though.

He could still feel some pulling, but it had been muted for now.

So for now he decided to sit down and watch the sunset as he had done so for nearly the past year.

He supposed that the best thing to do was watch the sunset from here one last time. All things considered it would probably be his last time.

"I thought that I would find you up here." Someone said from right next to him.

"I also should have guessed that you would show up here." Roxas said to Axel as he started to eat some sea salt ice cream. "Do you have anymore sea salt ice cream on you by the way?"

"After all the trouble that you and Xion have caused, there will be none. Besides I dobt that you could even hold it with being all ghostlike over there." Axel said, causong Roxas to sigh.

"I suppose you are right." Roxas said as he returned to watching the sunset.

The two Nobodies just sat there, unsure of what to say to the other. So they just sat there just watching the sunset. The silence carried out for about a few minutes before Axel spoke up.

"The Organization is looking for you and Xion right now. Xemnas has every Nobody in existence looking for you two. All I know was that whatever he had planned for you two failed and that you somehow brought Xion back before disappearing in what Xigbar described as a blackhole. So do you mind filling me in out what happened or where Xion is?" Axel questioned.

"Honestly I don't know that much myself. Xion knocked me out after she was restored and before Xemnas could do repeat what he did to her to me. I found myself in a void with her soon afterwards. From what she said we were gong to a world and that I was actually being pulled away in multiple directions. She said I would eventually end up there. After that I was pulled out of the void and found myself here. As for Xion, I believe she is already in the new world." Roxas explained, who winced as he felt that the pulling was starting to act up again.

It was only a matter of time before he was pulled away again.

"So you two are currently beyond the Orgnization's grip then. I'm glad to hear that, but I'm also mad that you two left without me. But considering that I got you both into this mess I suppose it seems fair. So I'll just join you guys when I have the chance. I suppose by then hopefully that you two have forgiven me." Axel said, shocking Roxas.

After all, he was basically talking about leaving the Organization for them.

"I know what you are thinking and yes, I plan on leaving the Orginization. After what Xemnas pulled with Xion and you, there is no way in hell I'm trusting him again. Though I can't leave right now. You two would be devistated if I was killed or turned into a Dusk." Axel said, causing Roxas to sigh.

It would upset them greatly, enought that he and Xion would be willing to level the Castle That Never Was for a shot at killing Xemnas.

"Though to be honest, after bringing Xion back to the Organization I probably don't deserve it." Axel sighed out.

"Well you do deserve it." Roxas said as he started to fade away. "Although I'm still upset that you keep so much hidden from me and Xion, you still are our best friend. Besides I don't blame you for what happened with Xion, that was Xemnas's fault."

"I suppose so." Axel said. "But it looks like that it is time for you be going now." He commented as Roxas seemed to be flickering out of existence.

"I guess your right." Roxas sighed out. "So I'll see you later then Axel."

"Lea." Axel said, confusing Roxas. "Axel was the name I was given when I joined the Organization. So since I'll be washing my hands of them soon, I will no longer going by Axel. So call me Lea. Got it memeorized?" He finished with a grin, one that was now shared by Roxas.

"I got it memorized and don't worry, I'll pass it on to Xion so that she will remember it as well." Roxas said, causing Lea to chuckle at that.

"Well then I'll see you later then Roxas." He said as Roxas faded away before his eyes. "And he's gone."

With that Lea finished his ice cream and checking the popsicle stick.

 **WINNER**

"And that makes 20." Lea said as he pocketed the popsicle stick.

With that done he summoned a Corridor of Darkness and proceeded to leave the clock tower.

He had pepreations to make for his eventually leave from the Organization after all.

Besides he could use a head start to look for the both of them after all. There is countless worlds out there after all, they had bond to be on one of them.

* * *

"Are you sure there is nothing else you can do Naminé?" Riku inquired as the two of them were checking on Sora.

"I'm afraid not, without Roxas or Xion there is a good possibility that Sora will never wake up without them." Naminé explained, surprising Riku.

"I thought that you said that there was no chance of him waking up again, so how come you say there is a chance?" Riku asked, trying not to sound hopeful incase this was another false lead.

"That was before I untangled all the memories that Xion had siphoned from him. Whatever she did not only seperated herself from him, but also seems to have helped Sora's recovery as well. There is a slim chance that he can awaken on his own eventually, but that could take weeks or evens months to happen." She explained, causing Riku to sigh.

"At least there is some good news. Considering the day I've had I could use some good news." He said as he thought about everything since entering the Organization's headquarters.

After fighting and escaping several members of the Organization, he found Roxas pinned down by Xemnas and Xigbar trying to gun down Xion.

Before he could do anything something emerged inside the barrier, something with enough raw power that it overloaded his senses and knocked him out.

He woke up moments later to the site of Xigbar running from the lab and Roxas and Xion disappearing.

With no clue about where they had vanished, he had tail Xigbar in order to gain some answers.

Since whatever was in the barrier had seemed terrified whatever remained of Ansem inside of his heart. So much in fact that he didn't need the blindfold for now.

All he got from him was the name Ultimecia before he had to run away as Xemnas woke up and immediately came after him.

Returning empty handed to DiZ was not a pleasnt experience for him nor Naminé especially the lecturing. When acquiring about how the two had vanished, one mention of Ultimecia and DiZ turned stark white. He immediatly said that he would be in his study and that if he wasn't out for a few hours then they would discuss about it tomorrow.

Riku found the man passed out drunk if the wine was of any indication surrounded by books. Appearntly he was looking for anything that he could about Ultimecia and time magic and was in the midst of searching before passing out.

Leaving the man be and dreading whatever could cause the normally stoic man to ack like this, he contacted Mickey.

The King said that he would be there night and Riku's worries were not helped by the grim tone his friend used once he mentioned Ultimecia.

So while waiting for the King he decided to check the status of his friend with Naminé, leading to the best news he had all day.

Sadly the feeling died as something landed with a thud right next to him.

He summoned Soul Eater and faced the intruder, only for him and Naminé to gasp in shock.

It was Roxas and he was transparent.

And also sprawed out onto the ground.

"Okay how did that even hurt." Roxas groaned out before studying his surrondings. Once he noticed Riku, he glared at him.

"I know you, you're the imposter. The one who helped convinced Xion to leave in the first place." Roxas said bitterly, causing Riku to be on guard.

He never expected a pillar of light to crash down on top of him.

"I'd say we are about even now." Roxas said calmly as Riku picked himself back up.

"Considering what happened with Xion, I'd say I deserve that." Riku groaned out. "Speaking which, is she alright?"

After studying him for a few moments, Roxas decided to answer.

"She's alright as far as I know. She is on a world the Organization won't find us. I'll be joining her soon enough" Roxas said simply, getting Riku to nod.

"I see, but why are you see through and where is she? Also why did you tell me about Xion, you made it clear that you didn't like what happened with her?" Riku inquired, a bit surprised by the trust Roxas was showing.

"I thought that the pillar of light made it clear that we are even now. Besides if Xion trusts you, then that is good enough for me." He explained, causing Riku to chuckle a bit. "What?"

"Sorry, it's just something that Sora would've said." Riku explained, causing Roxas to freeze.

This person, Riku if what he remembered Xigbar mentioned earlier was correct, then he knew who Sora was. The one who seemed to be at the center of everything surrounding the mysteries of his origins. He needed to know who he was.

Before he could ask however, Riku cut him off.

"I'll answer your question if you answer the other one I asked." Riku said.

"Alright then, if you must know why I'm see through is that whatever happened has caused me to be pulled along to several different stops before meeting Xion again. This is the second of I don't know how many places I've been too. Though this place has the strongest pull." Roxas said with a shrug.

Both Riku and Naminé shared a look before she started to approach Roxas.

"Roxas do one of these pulls happen to come from behind me and Riku?" Naminé questioned.

The Nobody in question tried for once to get an actual sense of where these connections where coming from. He sensed eight different connections, six of them were unknown and the final two and the strongest ones were from Sora and the girl in front of him...wait a minute.

"Sora is behind you two, isn't he?" Roxas asked, causing both Riku and Naminé to look at each other once again. "I can sense him through the connections, and also one of the connections comes from you." He said while pointing at Naminé.

After a few minutes of silence, Naminé spoke up.

"Riku, he deserves to know." She said, getting him to nod before facing Roxas.

"You wish to know about Sora, well here he is." Riku said as he and Naminé stepped out of the way to reveal a large machine in the middle of the room.

Upon closer inspection it was a large cryo pod with a sleeping boy with spiky brown hair inside.

The same boy that he had seen in his dreams.

Sora

Roxas was about to question the importance of him when several memories flashed through his head. Most of them were ones he was familiar with, already experiencing them before hand. Several was of Sora on differnent worlds fighting the Heartless and even a fight with Riku.

Three of them stood out the most.

One was a brief memory of Sora stabing himself with a Keyblade releasing his heart and another out of him.

The second was of Sora stepping into the cryo pod, promising to find the girl, Naminé again when he woke up.

The final one was actually his own memory. His very first memory of being found by Xemnas and being given a name.

Answering a question he had been wondering all along.

"Sora is my Somebody, isn't he?" Roxas asked as he turned to face Riku and Naminé.

"He is. You were created when Sora removed his own heart to free Kairi's. Turning him into a Heartless temporarly before he becoming human again." Riku said, getting Roxas to nod.

"I suppose that does explain a lot." Roxas said. "But at this point I might as well be my own person."

Riku was about to answer that, but he cut himself of before he could.

Although there were similarities, Roxas was differnent from Sora in appearance, personality, and presence.

They might aswell be two different people. Just like Naminé and Kairi were.

"I supose your right." Riku admitted with a small smile. "If you asked me right after Castle Oblivion then I would have disagreed. But after meeting Xion, hearing about your experiences from her, and meeting you I can defiantly say that you two are entirly seperate from each other."

After a few moments of silence, Roxas just smiled and a tear slipped from his eyes. Shocking both Riku and Naminé.

"You don't know how much I needed to hear that." Roxas said as he wiped away the tear before his form started to flicker. "But it looks like I am out of time here."

"I suppose so." Riku sighed out.

"So this is goodbye then." Naminé said sorrowfully.

"Don't say goodbye. It makes it sound like that I'm going away forever. I'm just going to be gone for a while. When I can I'll come look for you and Riku with Xion. That way we can become friends and I guess keep that promise Sora made to you." Roxas said with a smile, shocking Naminé.

"You remember that promise?" She asked teary eyed.

"That and a few things from Castle Oblivion. The memories have been coming to me for about a minute now. Honestly I don't mind those memories." Roxas said before to his surprise was hugged by her. Though it was like hugging air due to him flickering out of existence.

"Thank you Roxas, I hope to see you soon" She said softly.

"It's no problem, Naminé. I'll try to see you when I get the chance. The same with Riku." Roxas said with a smile.

"And I'll be looking forward to it to, but can you do me a favor and keep an eye on Xion. I keep hearing something about there being something that was in the barrier with her. Something that even Xemnas was wary of." Riku said, causing Roxas to frown.

"I'd do so anyway, but if it could unnerve even him then I'll defiantly keep an eye out. Though any idea on what should I look out for?" Roxas asked him.

"The only thing I can gather is a name, Ultimecia." Riku sighed out.

"That's a start I suppose, I'll ask her about it later. But anyway I'll see you guys later." Roxas said to them with a small smile.

"Take care Roxas." Riku said.

"I'll see you later Roxas." Naminé replied.

Roxas just nodded to them before facing Sora.

"I have to say it was quite the experience to meet you. It's not everday a Nobody gets to met there Somebody after all. Well hopefully the next time we meet you'll at least be awake. So until then take care, Sora." Roxas said.

"You too...Roxas..."

Everyone was surprised to see that Sora had awakened briefly before falling asleep once again.

A moment later Roxas got over his surprise and turned to face Riku and Naminé.

"Take care." He said simply before he blinked out of existence.

After a few minutes of silence, Riku was the first to break it with a sigh.

"It has been a long day." He sighed out.

Between the events of the Organization, DiZ passing out drunk, Sora's condition, meeting Roxas, encountering the proof that Nobodies can actually have emotions, Sora's brief awakening, and his eventual meeting with Mickey it has been too damn long.

He needed a break and immediatly thought of something.

"Do you want to head to the spot that Xion was always talking about?" He asked Naminé, who looked to be on cloud nine.

Considering that Roxas admitted that he kept Sora's promise and didn't seem to mind the memories from Castle Oblivion it made sense that she would be so happy.

"Sure." She said simply.

Riku just nodded and summoned a Corridor of Darkness. The both of them entered into the corridor and it closed up right behind them.

* * *

"Well this is new." Roxas said as he studied his surroundings.

He was on some kind of circular, featureless platform in the middle of darkness. There was nothing else there.

Yet Roxas can sense two precences through his connections. One faint and the other one close by.

So he kept an eye out for the other presence as he sorted through Sora's memories of Castle Oblivion.

They had all come a head when he was teleported here. It was wierd to see that Sora had killed Marluxia and Larxene. But considering what they were planing to do with him it was kind of understandable. Though he will have to question Lea about a few things, like what happened to the other members there, what happened to the Riku Replica, and why he killed Vexen.

But that can wait till later as he sensed the precense right next to him, cloaked in the darkness.

"Who ever you are, show yourself." Roxas demanded as he summoned his Keyblades just in case.

"Alright you got me." The precense said before a pair of golden eyes appeared. "I have to admit you have more backbone then the weakling ever did."

"What do you mean by that?" Roxas question as he started to flicker out of existence.

"Something you'll never know sadly." The presence said as it made to lunge at the Nobody, but the area began to fill up with light. "Damn it! I thought it would take him longer to notice!"

"Who?" Roxas questioned.

"The weakling." The precense sighed out. "Well looks like my time is up, but know this. You'll see me again soon enough." With that the precense vanished as the surrounding area was filled with light.

"What was that about?" Roxas questioned as he dispelled his Keyblades.

"That would be Vanitas, though he hasn't been this active in years." Someone said from behind Roxas. He turned around to see...himself?

"Are you a Replica?" Roxas asked, hoping that he was wrong.

"I'm not a Replica, though the resemblance is alittle disturbing. Anyway my name is Ventus, but please call me Ven." Ven said.

"Alright Ven, my name is Roxas. Wish I could say more, but as you can see I don't have that much time left." Roxas said as he gestured to his flickering form.

"I can see that, but can you do me a favor?" Ven asked as he tossed something to Roxas.

The Nobody caught it to reveal what looked like a Wayfinder made out of metal and green stainless glass.

"I know it might be unlikely, but if you see anyone named Terra or Aqua can you please show this Wayfinder to them. I haven't seen them in years and I just want to show them that I'm alright. If you don't mind?" Ven asked as Roxas pocketed the Wayfinder.

"It's alright, as long as I encounter them then I don't mind." Roxas said as Ven smiled.

"Thank you Roxas." Ven said as Roxas faded away. Once he was completely gone he, he let out a long sigh as the sounds of banging could be heard. "It is no use Vanitas, I will make sure that you can't get out. All you are doing is tiring yourself out."

"Maybe so, but eventually you will let your guard down or run out of energy. When that happens I will finally be free!" Vanitas screamed from somewhere in the light as he tried to break out no avail.

Ventus just sighed as Vanitas continued his unseen assult.

Whatever happen to Roxas and Xion had created an opening for the both of them to escape.

However due his condition he couldn't maintain a physical form for long and would eventually return to this location.

Vanitas on the other hand could.

So he was just going to hold Vanitas here as long as he could. For how long he didn't know, but hopefully enough time that he wouldn't be bothering Roxas for a while.

He just prayed that everything would turn out alright.

* * *

"How can anyone live in a place like this?" Roxas question as he looked for the source of the connection. It was faint and he could already feel the others pulling him away. But he had to see who this was.

The previous connections lead him to Lea, Sora, Naminé, Riku, Ven, and Vanitas. The first four were connected to him and Sora in someway or another. The last two, he didn't know about. But they seemed connected to Sora or him in one way in another. So what's to say that these other connections were like them.

Still he had to wonder why someone would be in a place like this.

He was on some kind of desert world if the sandstorm and giant rock pillers were of any indication. Thankfulky he was intangiable otherwise his lungs would be filled with sand by now.

It also didn't help that he couldn't sense a speck of life anywhere around him. Add in the thousands of Keyblades littering the land didn't help.

He had to wonder what the hell happened to have all of these Keyblades to be lying around like this.

The only reason that he could think of was that this world was a graveyard for Keyblade wielders. With the possibility of each and every wielder buried with their Keyblades unerved him.

After all he was treading on a world made of nothing but dust, steel, and death.

Still he continued looking until his existence began to flicker out of existence again.

"Looks like I don't have that much time left." Roxas sighed out as he pulled out Ven's Wayfinder. "Sorry Ven, but it looks I'll have to try again at the next stop."

 **"Ven, is that you?"** A metalic voice called out from the storm around him. Roxas turned around to face a sight that he didn't expect to see.

It was a suit of armor that was mainly black and gold with orange highlights with a black visor and two red protrusions on the helmet. In it's hand was a large Keyblade with a blue winglike guard, a keychain ending in a rock fragment, and a long brown shaft with teeth on both sides of it.

Roxas couldn't get a read on the figure as it seemed to lack a heart, makeing it possibly an animated suit of armor. But he could sense a precense that he could only describe as sheer willpower. So much so that he didn't want to risk facing this figure at all.

Though something did hit him, the armor called him Ven.

That could only mean one thing.

"Your Terra, aren't you?" He asked, causing the armor to stop in it's tracks.

He was hoping that he guessed right. After all it could be anyone else or even Aqua after all.

 **"You're not Ven, then who are you?"** The armor questioned somberly.

"No, my name is Roxas. But Ven asked me to look for Terra and Aqua and tell them that he was alright." Roxas said as he presented the Wayfinder to the armor.

After a few moments of silence, the armor produced a Wayfinder of it's own.

 **"I am Terra and it is good to hear that he is alright. Just do you know where he is though?"** Terra asked, causing Roxas to shake his head.

"I don't know where he was though. In fact I don't even though where I am or where I am going. All I know is that wherever I finally end up in is where my friend is." Roxas said, causing Terra to sigh.

 **"I see, hopefully you can find your friend. As for your destinations, do you have any experience in the Realm of Darkness by any chance?"** Terra inquired.

"I've only been there once and it was no longer then a few minutes." Roxas admitted.

 **"So you at least know what to look for then. Anyway I'm telling you this, because if that is one of your stops then that is where you find will Aqua."** Terra said, causing the Nobody to sigh.

Off all the places this Aqua had to be, it had to be the Realm of Darkness.

"Well thanks for telling me that. But if you knew then why haven't you got here out yet?" Roxas questioned.

 **"It's because last time I saw her was years ago. She could be anywhere in the Realm of Darkness by now."** Terra sighed out. **"But if you do see her, please tell her just to wait a little longer."**

"You planing on going to look for her then?" Roxas asked.

 **"As soon as I find a way into it first."** Terra sighed out.

He could use a Corridor of Darkness after all, but it had warrented unwanted attention in the form of his Heartless and Nobody coming after him. It had taken him two days to shake them of his trail before returning here.

"Alright I'll tell her that then." Roxas said as he faded away.

 **"Thank you Roxas."** Terra said as the Nobody disappeared.

Once he was gone Terra walked off back into the storm.

He had spent far too long in this world after all. He had lost track of time in the world due to training in order to put an end to Xehanort.

He didn't know how long he has been in the Keyblade Graveyard, but it has been far too long.

So he needed to leave and see what happened the worlds beyond. He only had brief snippets of the memories Xehanort experienced while through his Heartless and Nobody. They were brief and up until now the most explicite one was of Xehanort comfronting Aqua.

However the encounter with Roxas jarred lose one memory that rattled him to the core.

One of a girl around Roxas's and Ven's age being expierimented on. A girl named Xion.

He had enough and it was time for him to leave this world. But first there was a place he needed to visit. It delt with a memory that Xehanort had expierienced after he passed the Mark of Mastery with his father.

It was of a trial only Keyblade Masters could expierence and at the end there was actually a way to save Aqua.

It would save him time from scoring the Realm of Darkness looking for her and the only way that he knew without alerting Xehanort or dooming a world to the Heartless.

However he only had one chance at this, so he prayed that he wouldn't fail for his friend's sake.

It was time to bring Aqua back to the light and nothing was going to stop him.

* * *

"She must be around here somewhere." Roxas said as he sensed someone nearby him.

He could tell that he had arrived in the Realm of Darkness due to the rockformations being similar to the meridian. So that must've meant that he was close to Aqua then. So he spent a about two minutes looking for her before he sensed her.

After all, she was the only source of light around.

So after passing by a few more rocky craigs, he found a blue haired woman with a Keyblade fighting a duo of Darkslides.

That must be Aqua then.

Well anyway she must've been finishing up fighting them, as she slammed her Keyblade into the head of the closest one and it was promptly destroyed. She then moved onto the other one and blindsided it with her Keyblade before wailing on it.

He would have been impressed if it wasn't for the fact that there was a new Darkside that appeared behind her, ready to attack.

He tried to warn her, but he felt something tugging at his magic. Not sure of what to do, he stopped resisting and soon found himself out of magic.

It paid of when the earth around the Darksides rose up and multiple spears of rock impaled the Heartless, destroying them.

Roxas collapsed to the ground as was exhausted.

He wondered how he had done that. He was never taught any earth magic. Well he never had any time to think as a hand traced across his face. Which puzzled him as he should be intangiable after all.

Then again he was still see through and the same thing happened with Ven. So maybe it had something to do with the location.

"Ven is that you?" Aqua asked, praying that this wasn't another trick by the Realm of Darkness.

It might be him, but the rock spears erupting from the ground wouldn't be out of place in this nightmarish realm after all.

"I'm not Ven, my name is Roxas. He asked me to look for you." Roxas said while showing her Ven's Wayfinder. He was immediately wishing he had his intangibility back when Aqua lunged at him and embraced him in a bonebreaking hug.

Literally, he screamed out in pain as she broke one of his ribs.

"Sorry!" A teary eyed Aqua said as she broke the hug and immediately healed him up.

"It's alright." Roxas wheezed out as he rubbed his sore rib. He couldn't blame her for breaking it with her death grip considering it must've been forever since she last saw anyone.

"How is Ven, has his heart return?" Aqua questioned, her tone a mixture of dispair and hopefull.

"To answer your question, Ven says he is alright, but I think I actually meet him in his heart." Roxas said, now thinking that was the only possible place that he could've meet Ven.

"I see..." Aqua trailed off somberly. "Then what about Terra is he alright?"

"If you mean as a suit of animated armor then he seems alright." Roxas said, surprising Aqua.

"What do you mean by an animated suit of armor?" She asked, dreading what Roxas would say.

"He is a literal suit of armor that seems to be held together by nothing but sheer willpower since you last saw him. Though he did say that he is looking for a way to get you out of here." Roxas said with a sigh. Upon seeing Aqua start to tear up, he hugged her.

Considering what he just heard of Ven, spending years trapped in this accursed place, and finding your other friend has been reduced to just his will must've proved too much for her. So he did the only thing that he could think of to calm her down and it seemed to be working.

After a about a minute, Aqua pushed away wiping her tears away.

"Thank you Roxas, I really needed that." Aqua said while composing herself. "But what you said about Terra is true?"

"It is." The Nobody said simply, causing Aqua to gain a hopeful expression.

"Okay then what about the worlds, Riku, and Mickey?" Aqua asked hopefully, wishing for somemore good news.

"You know Mickey and Riku? So that means that you know Sora then?" Roxas questioned, getting her to nod.

"Yes I've known Mickey for a while and he traveled with me through part of the Realm of Darkness before being separated. As for knowing Sora and Riku I've known them as children when I first meet them at Destiny Island. I've only saw Riku briefly before I was seperated from Mickey and he looked about your age now, so can you please tell me how is everything out there." Aqua explained.

Roxas tried to search what he had if Sora's memories for anything, but so far he only had memories of his trip through the worlds and those relating to Castle Oblivion. Still he knew enough to figure out when she was seperated from Mickey.

"It has been over a year outside of here since you last had contact with anyone then. The worlds have been restored, but the Heartless are still roaming the worlds. Besides that and the Organizqtion they are all right. I don't know about Mickey, but Riku is alright. In fact I talked to him earlier. Though he is looking after Sora as he has been asleep for most of the year. Thankfully he should be awake soon." Roxas said, causing Aqua to sigh.

Things out there might not be perfect, but things are now a lot better then when Mickey came here. So she can at least take solace in that and the fact that she had succeeded in saving Riku. Still she was curious about what happened to Sora and about this Organization however.

That curiosity turned to horror as Roxas began to flicker out of existence.

"Looks like it's time for me to go." Roxas said sadly. He didn't want to leave Aqua here, but he didn't have a choice.

"Roxas, please don't go." Aqua asked, her tone laces with some sadness.

"I'm sorry Aqua, but I'm being pulled to where ever my friend is. I have no choice in the matter." Roxas said, causing her to sigh before hugging him.

"Then let us just stay here like this until you leave." Aqua said somberly. She didn't want to lose the first person she meet after Mickey who arrived here, especially when he went looking for her.

But neither she nor Roxas had any choice in the matter. So she will just enjoy this moment for as long as she could.

"That I can do." Roxas said as he returned the hug.

They stayed there for a few moments, which for Aqua seemed like forever. Eventually Roxas broke the hug and faced her.

"Take care Aqua." Roxas said with a small smile before blinking out of existence.

"You two Roxas." Aqua said as tears threatened to spill out of here eyes. She quickly wiped them away and continued on her way.

For the first time in a while she had hope now.

Despite Xehanort robbing Terra of his heart, body, and soul and Ven losing his heart, they were still out there and they asked Roxas to tell he that they were alright. Not only that, but Terra was looking for a way to get her out.

But she couldn't let him do everything, she will continue to look for a way out.

While slaying as many Heartless as she can. The worlds might've been restored, but they were still swarming all over the place. So she might as well help thin there ranks from within the Realm of Darkness.

Still she couldn't wait to leave this place and reunite with her friends.

But she knew one thing that she also couldn't wait for.

Reuniting with Roxas. By bring news of Ven and Terra to her for the first time in a decade along with possibly help spur Terra into into looking for her, there was no way that they were going to look for him after reuniting. They still had to thank him after all.

She just prayed that she would actually get the chance to.

Aqua was broken from her musings when a small pack of Neoshadows appearing in her way. So she summoned her Keyblade and with a newly restored vigor proceeded tolay waste to them.

* * *

Roxas was looking at his surroundings, seeing noting but mist and his own flickering form. The connection that was here was the weakest of them all, and he was being pulled away much faster then before.

He didn't know why the connection was this weak or where he even was except that it was all mist. But what he could sense was something that he had been waiting for a long time for.

He had arrived at the world Xion was on.

Though why he had any connections to this world, he didn't know. So he looked around in the mists until he had run out of time.

He took one final look around and saw a pair of olive eyes looking back at him. He couldn't see anything else as the mist was obstructing his vision.

Before he could question the figure, a slender hand blocked Roxas's mouth.

"I'm sorry Roxas, but now is not the corrrect time." A voice said as the Nobody once again blinked out of existence.

* * *

"What was that all about?" Roxas questioned as he examined his surroundings.

He was in some kind of forest covered in fog, the only noteworthy thing around him was a hollow in what appeared to be giant tree. Inside the hollow appeared to be a grave.

Roxas tried to approach the grave, but was tackled from behind by someone.

That someone was now blinding Roxas with locks of blond hair and was hugging him like a lifeline.

"It really is you Roxas." The figure said, while tightening her grip on Roxas.

This shocked Roxas as he didn't know who she was, but there was another thing that had surprised him.

Whoever this figure was, her heart was the strongest one he had ever sensed. The sheer light from it was comparable to the imcomplete false Kingdom Hearts he and Xion helped created. It however was a gentle inviting light, one that seemed to be beckoning for him specifiically. Something that unneverved him a little.

"Roxas don't worry. I'm only here to actually see if it was you." The figure said as Roxas's form began to flicker once again as he felt the connection to this person losen on it's own.

"What do you mean by that?" The Nobody questioned.

"It's nothing, it's just that I haven't seen you in so long. Though I wish our time together would be longer, it can't be helped." The figure said.

Roxas was sure that he would remember meeting someone like her through their heart alone. But from the way she was speaking was as if she was very familiar with him.

"It's time for you to go." The figure sighed out sadly. "When you leave here you will end up in Hargeon. A half days travel from there will take you to Magnolia and look for the Fairy Tail guild. Once there you will find Xion."

"How do you know that?" Roxas inquired. If what she was saying was true, then Xion was not that faraway after this stop. But how would she know something like this.

I'm afraid our time is up Roxas." She said while letting go of him. "Until next time Roxas."

"Wait-" Roxas tried to say, but blinked out of existence one last time.

* * *

When Roxas came to he found himself tired, nauseous, and wet. The last part was because he had landed in a fountain. Getting out of the fountain, the Nobody made a beeline to the nearest trashcan and emptied his guts out.

Traveling the universe that way was something that he wouldn't recommend for anyone.

After emptying out his stomach, he clamored onto a bench as the strain from crossing over multiple worlds started to take its toll. He got himself comfortable as he started to drift off into sleep.

He had saved Xion, meet Sora, gained memories from Sora, meet and helped Aqua, Terra, and Ven, and finally traveled all over reality all to reach this place, Hargeon if he remembered correctly.

From what he could see from the bench it was a port town, perfect place to gather some info of this new world.

Which he will do after he got some rest, considering what has happened he has defiantly earned it.

"Soon Xion, soon..." Roxas mumbled before finally fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

 **the screen turns to static before he author.**

 ***Hey guys Hakuorofan7 here and I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter.***

 ***Anyway I'll keep this one brief and get to the point for this one.***

 ***Everyone Roxas has meet will eventually reconnect with him and we'll be seeing them every now and again like with what I have planned for next chapter, so expect that.***

 ***Honestly how many of you expected Ultimecia of all people to appear. Well she for now has aligned herself with Xion for something that they both agreed on. What there deal is I'll reveal in its entirety during the Lullaby arc. Well what Xion promised her anyway. We shall see what the sorceress promised Xion soon enough like a chapter or two away.***

 ***Finally I won't be updating any of my stories for a while due to KH3. For how long, I honestly don't know.***

 ***Anyway next chapter will cover Hargeon and the fallout of what happened with the Organization. I'll also be posting the harem next chapter, so if you have any suggestions let me know.***

 ***Anyway if you have any questions PM or reply to me and I'll get back while I can. So until next time, Ciao!***

 **The author waves goodbye as the screen fades to black.**


	4. Hargeon

**First** **your** **vision is obscured by static, before cutting away to reveal the author.**

 ***Hello guys Hakuorofan7 here and welcome back to another chapter of Twilit Mages.***

 ***I'll keep this short but I'm done with Kingdom Hearts 3 and what I tell you what an ending the Xehanort saga! Now though we have to deal with the Foretellers minus Ava being led by none other then Xigbar of all people, or should I say Luxu.***

 ***With that said I not changing what I have planned for this story of for From No One to Someone. What I have planned you have to wait and see.***

 ***Also for those you keep pointing out grammer errors, I'm keeping Ultimecia's accent. I kind of like it so I'm going to keep it.***

 ***But anyway let us begin this next chapter.***

 ***First the Disclaimer.***

 ***I don't own anything that belongs to Kingdom Hearts or Fairy Tail.***

 ***With that said it is time to kick back, relax, maybe put some music on, and enjoy. I'll be seeing you all at the end of the chapter.***

 **The author pulls out a remote and with the click of a button the chapter begins.**

* * *

 **Hargeon**

* * *

In Where Nothing Gathers, the Organization was doing various things on their thrones, waiting for the last of their members to turn up. Xemnas and Saïx were just waiting patiently, Xigbar was cleaning his arrowguns, Xaldin was sharpening his lances, and Luxord was shuffling his deck.

They had all exhausted themselves looking for any trace of Roxas, Xion, and Riku after they escaped the castle. Except Xemnas, he needed to be laid out from what happened to him.

What it was exactly, only he and Xigbar know. Luxord had his thoughts about what happened and prayed that he was wrong. The point of this meeting was to explain what had happened in the first place.

They were just waiting for Axel and Demyx to show up.

A Corridor of Darkness appeares in the sitar user's throne and he appeared with several arrows embedded in his uniform and one in his mullet.

"Sorry I was late but,-" Demyx didn't get to finish as he screamed as he fell of his throne as four lances impaled where he just was. Another lance pinned him to the throne and a pissed off Xaldin was floating in front of him, the final lance trained to his neck.

"Demyx do you know how long you have kept us waiting? Two hours, so you have better have a good excuse before I end your pathetic non existence." Xaldin growled out as the lance trailed closer to Demyx's neck.

However Demyx could only sigh.

"Do you think that you can threaten me then you are wrong. While looking for the traitors I was knocked out and woke up to to being slowly cooked over a fire by cannibals! I escaped by using a new method with my powers. One I'm less then acclined to use without staining the room red with your brains. After that I was fired upon and barley had a chance to escape with my life. So don't test my Xaldin!" Demyx snapped, shocking the Organization as Demyx never showed backbone like that before.

"That's enough. Xaldin, Demyx I advise that the both of you back off or I will turn the both of you into Dusks if you don't settle down." Xemnas said, causing the both of them to back off. Xaldin recalled his lances and Demyx removed the arrows embedded in him before summoning his sitar.

"If that is all, then let us begin." Xemnas said, getting confused looks from over half of the Organization. They were still missing one member now that Roxas and Xion have officially left them.

"Before anyone inquires on were Axel is he is being left out of this meeting. Due to current events he is considered a possible flight risk. Anyone leaking anything to him about this will suffer dire concequences." Saïx said, getting Demyx and Luxord to nod.

"If he is a flight risk then why don't we elimate him?" Xaldin questioned.

"While Axel is a flight risk, he is still of use to the Organization. Of course he will be monitored by one or more members out in the field. Should he show any signs of betrayal or he runs out of uses he will elminated." Xemnas explained.

"Fair enough." Xaldin said, although he didn't look that happy about it.

"Alright then, our first issue is the imposter. His main motive was to pursue Roxas and now that he has vanished along with the Replica the imposter will more then likely be after them. If he is spotted, detain him and bring him back alive. I'll be willing to overlook any missing limbs as long as he is brought back alive and more then capable of speaking to us." Xemnas said, getting nods from each and everyone of them.

"So with that done what about Roxas and Xion? What happened to them, because my memories of Xion were fading earlier. But now they are back, so that means Roxas succeeded in restoring her then." Demyx said.

"He did and kicked the boss's ass while doing it. If I didn't help him out then there was a possibility that he would've ended up like Saïx." Xigbar said, shocking everyone but Xemnas.

They all knew that Roxas was strong if he could knock out Saïx. So how did he get strong enough to be a challenge for Xemnas.

"Roxas reclaimed the power from the Replica then." Saïx surmised, getting Xigbar to nod.

"Correct, strong enough that he can even wield two Keyblades now. Though he still wasn't ready for the both of us. Still the main issue lies with Poppet. Roxas reactivated an old experiment in Vexen's old lab. One that restored Poppet and did something that might kill us all. " Xigbar said solemnly.

"And pray tell what this experiment was?" Saïx questioned, surprising Demyx and Xaldin.

What kind of experiment was it that Xemnas's left hand man didn't know about.

"Xion has merged with Ultimecia, hasn't she?" Luxord asked, getting Xigbar to nod and everyone but Xemnas to turn pale. "I was afraid of that. I just hoped that I was wrong." He sighed out.

Saïx, Xaldin, and Demyx were now on edge. Although knowledge of before the era of fairy tales was slim, the tales of what the Sorceress nearly caused were still around in hushed whispers in fear of bringing her back. The mere thought that she was now alive one again and merged with Xion would've given them all a heart attack, if they had one that is.

"Permission to resign from the Organization." Demyx said shakily.

"Denied." Xemnas said simply.

"It was worth a shot." Demyx said before strumming his sitar in order to steel his nerves.

"Your telling me that Vexen foolishly tried to bring back the Sorceress! What was he thinking!" Xaldin said.

"He wasn't trying to bring her back, but he was dabbling with the famed magic of time compression to create life. I didn't think much of it at the time, but I believed that he was trying to perfect his Replicas." Luxord said, getting the older Nobody to nod.

"That does sound like something that he would do. But still how do you know if the rest of us don't" Xaldin inquired.

"Vexen brought me on in order to use my abilities to complete the experiment. It worked, but it quickly went wrong and it turned into a massive Heartless and brought Ultimecia back from her hellish fate." Luxord explained.

"Xigbar and I sensed the danger and put down the Heartless before it could leave the lab. It's existence seemed to have tethered her back to reality. With it gone she retreated back, or so we thought. She still had a presence in this reality among the wreckage, so we destroyed everything we could with her taint and condemned the lab until we were sure that she was gone for real. It wasn't until recently that we were sure that she was gone." Xemnas added on.

"But we were wrong, a fragment of her apparently masked herself from us or went dormant while we destroyed the the other fragments. Either way Roxas accidentally awakened her and merged with Xion. From what I've seen they have bonded in a way that they are both in control. However knowing the legends Ultimecia would've taken control by now unless Xion made an other the Sorceress an offer she couldn't refuse." Xigbar said, surprisingly serious. Something that unnerved the others even Xemnas.

Xigbar never got this serious, ever.

That was potentially how grim the situation was.

"What could the sorceress who wished to destroy everything want from Xion?" Demyx questioned.

"I'm inclined to agree. What would Ultimecia want from a lowly puppet?" Saïx added in, utterly baffled by the choice she could have made.

The Organization spent a minute silently pondering the question until one of their number spoke up.

"She wants freedom, Xion must've promised here freedom from her fate. Ultimecia was bond to all of reality for all of eternity as a consequence for trying to absorb all of it into herself. So Xion must be offering herself as a means to successfully escape her fate." Luxord said, shocking the Orgqnization.

"Of course, why didn't I think of that. With the Sorceress now possesing a means to escape, she must be cooperating with Xion in order to protect Roxas from us until she regains her power." Xigbar said.

"What do mean gather her full power?" Xaldin questioned.

"She was still a fragment when Xion bonded with her. She was still able to use a time compression on a microscopic scale to not only escape but also seems to make a false trail and block us to find them. So she must be at her weakest at this point after using all her power to escape us. So taking that into account, Ultimecia must be currently hiding inside Xion until she regains enough strength until she can create a body of her own." Xigbar hypothesized, surprising the Organization once again.

"And how would you know that." Xaldin questioned, getting Xigbar to chuckle.

"She was recorded as a woman who took pride in her beauty despite the Sorceress gene's effect on her. Along with the fact that I visited her castle after the escape gave me an even better idea of what to expect. I mean she keeps an art gallery and a freaking cathedral in that place. So there is a good possibility that she will most likely either fully posses Xion or create her own body once she recovers most of her power." He explained, getting the other members to nod.

"Sometimes I forget how perceptive you could be with your attitude, but that is what got you your position as our former master's apprentices." Xaldin said, causing Xigbar to chuckle at that.

"Well you better not forget again Xaldon or I will make you remember." He threatened jovially.

"Well that was impressive Xigbar we need to move on." Xemnas said.

"To our main objectives then, which are to apprehend Roxas and eliminate Xion and Ultimecia before they become strong enough to provide our downfall. After we locate them that is." Saïx said, getting Xemnas to nod.

"You are correct Saïx, but first we must undergo training. We are dealing with a potentially good class being. So first we must train in order to stand a better chance against Ultimecia if she does regain a physical form. Xigbar will be in charge with the training and the first ones will be Demyx and Luxord." Xemnas ordered, causing Demyx to groan.

"Relax Demyx, inspite of your recent troubles with the cannibals you and Luxord will be given a hour and a half reprieve before we depart. Unless you want to leave immediatly after this meeting that is." Xigbar said with a sadistic grin, making Demyx nervous.

"I'm good." He said shakily.

"Good, becaus you two are going to need it for what I have planed." Xigbar said sadisitically, causing both Demyx and Luxord to dread what the older Nobody had planned.

"If you don't mind humoring us on the bottom rung on what exactley you have planned?" Luxord questioned.

"Simple we are training around Ultimecia's old castle. Can't go in yet, because the monsters lurking in there will make short work of you. No, but we are training at a particularly interesting phenomenon that affects that world daily, the Lunar Cry." Xigbar said, causing both Xemnas and Xaldin to look nerviously at each other. Only making both of their worries increase.

They were probably going to die tonight.

"Anyway Xaldin and myself will go search for Roxas and keep an eye on Axel. Until I come back Saïx will be incharge of the castle. Not one word will be spilled of the events of this meeting to Axel and we will give him an abridged version tomorrow morning. Along with any new information we gain about Roxas's whereabouts. Failure to comply will result in severe consiquences. So with that out of the way, you are all dismissed." Xemnas said and the room was immediatly cleared out except for him and Xigbar.

"Must you suggest that?" He sighed out, getting Xigbar to chuckle.

"We need to up our strength to face Ultimecia once she reemerges. So I don't see how facing a swarm of monsters more then capable of leveling cities then so be it." Xigbar said, causing Xemnas to sigh.

"If that is the reason, so be it. Just make sure that Luxord and Demyx come back alive. Other then that contact me whenever you find anything new about Roxas." Xemnas said before teleporting away.

"Speaking of which any luck yet on locating them." Xigbar said before a Corridor of Darkness opened in Xaldin's throne before a young man in the Organization's coat with silver hair and golden eyes appeared.

This was the younger incarnation of Xehanort and the one person with the abilities to help the Organization out.

"I'm afraid not, Ultimecia has left various trails of temporal energy all over the worlds, but they do lead to several worlds with temporal barriers. However that only worsens our situation." Young Xehanort said, getting Xigbar to sigh.

"So they are in a world protected by one of those then, well that's just great. The only way we can even know which world is the true one if it is unbreachable and I take it that you haven't found it yet?" Xigbar questioned, getting the time traveler to shake his head.

"I'm afraid not, each one allowed me through and shattered after entry. Ultimecia is certainly making things difficult. In fact this one moment has altered things quite a bit. She has somehow altered the timeline. The future has been changed and I can not travel further from this point in time" Young Xehanort said irritably.

"So does that mean the plan is a bust?" Xigbar asked, hoping that he was wrong.

"No, I can tell the meeting will happen but other then that nothing else. I can possibly bring another vessel back to this time period from then, but I would need something to ground them here before we find out anything." The time traveler sighed out.

"Okay then at least I won't have to pick everything back up then. I'll check if Vexen had left anything that we could us in order to secure a vessel. Speaking of which, how many vessels are there?" Xigbar asked.

"Including you and I there are 10 vessels when there should be 11. Vanitas has gone missing." Young Xehanort said, causing Xigbar to groan.

He must've escaped with Roxas, there was no other explination.

Now that he is gone it could spell trouble with their plans. Vanitas held no love for Xehanort for what he did to him and the possibility that the Unversed will be gunning for them would only make things worse.

"Continue looking for the world then, I'm going to get a drink." Xigbar said before he teleported out of the room. Today had been too chaotic for his tastes.

"Very well." The time traveler said calmly before he too teleported away, leaving the meeting room for the Organization empty as it usually is.

* * *

When Roxas woke up he noticed the sun was setting.

Getting up from the bench he watched as the sun was setting over the ocean. It didn't beat the tower per say, but it was still quite a thing that he was missing was Xion, Lea, and sea salt ice cream.

However that could wait for now. He was finally in the same world as Xion and according to whoever was that she was half a day's journey from Hargeon, which he guessed was where he landed.

Though she could have at least told him which direction that Magnolia and this Fairy Tail place was.

Well unless he can find out how he can get there he will try again tomorrow. He wasn't willing to leave this town on foot after dark as he was unfamiliar with this world. He didn't see anyone around him so he couldn't ask.

But the Nobody did notice that there was activity around the port downhill from his current location. With any luck there was bond to be some one who knew how to get to Magnolia or better yet a boat to get there if that place was located on the water.

So with that Roxas headed towards his destination, his thoughts lingering on Xion and his various encounters along the way here.

For Xion he wondered if she was alright. She had been through a lot earlier considering she was turning to crystal, that he nearly killed her, was probably experimented on by Xemnas, and was almost erased from existence just in the past 24 hours. Still he can sense that she was somewhere in the world and hoped that she was alright.

For Riku, Naminé, and Sora he wished to get to know them a little better. Minus through his Somebody's memories that is. Especially Naminé as she was similar to him. Maybe he could visit them and see if there was any change in Sora's condition after he found Xion.

Then there was those two voices, which intreaged him. Both seemed to know him, which was an impossibility as he would've remembered someone with a heart like the second one. So how did they know him when he never been to this world before? That should be something to look into when he could.

But the biggest mystery was the one surrounding Ven, Terra, Aqua, and Vanitas. All three of the former seemed to have been out of contact with each other for at least a decade if what Aqua said was of any indication. With Ven appearntly losing his heart, Terra being reduced to a sentient armor, and Aqua was trapped in the Realm of Darkness. Along with the fact that Vanitas seemed to be stuck with Ven meant that something big must've happened 10 years ago for all of them to have ended up in their current conditions.

Considering that the Heartless outbreak has been around for just as long it probably wasn't a coincidence. So he would probably have to ask them about what happened all those years ago, if they were willing to talk about it that is.

After he gave Ven his Wayfinder back that is.

Speaking of which, Roxas pulled it out to make sure it didn't get damaged from landing in the fountain earlier. Upon seeing it that not only was it not damaged, but it was actually coated with magic to prevent such a thing from happening.

"What's that?" Someone asked behind him, causing Roxas to drop the Wayfinder in surprise.

Only for something to tug at his magic and part of the roadway rose up and caught it.

Just like back in the Realm of Darkness.

With a quick move of his hand the top part of the rock column seperated itself and floated itself over to Roxas's outstretched hand. It tipped so the Wayfinder would fall into it and floated back over to the column. The Nobody made a pushing motion with his hand and shoved all the rock back down into the street, causing him to pant.

Looks like whatever happened in Vexen's old lab had granted him earth magic. Something that he'll defiantly have to work on if the slight exhaustion was of any indication.

"Are you alright?" The same person asked.

Roxas turned to see a woman around his height with blonde hair with part of it set in a ponytail on the right side of her head, brown eyes, and a figure that surpassed any that he has every seen.

Which considering that he was less then a year old and had about a few months of Sora's memories meant he really didn't have that much to go on.

She was wearing a maroon dress that had a slit along her right leg and showed off her impressive figure

"I'm alright, just haven't gotten used to using this kind of magic yet." Roxas admitted truthfully.

Judging by how nonchalant she acted with his bout of earth magic earlier he guessed that magic must've probably be commonplace on this world. So he would probably have no issue with using magic openingly here.

"I see, then I take it that you are a mage then." The woman asked.

"Yes you can say that." Roxas replied, getting her to nod.

"Then are you from a guild?" She asked him.

"I'm afraid not." Roxas said.

He guessed that a group of mages must've been a guild. So he was taking a shot in the dark with his next question.

"Though do you know where a guild named Fairy Tail is? I'm not from around here so I don't know what to look for. All I know about it is that it's not that far from here and my friend is there right now." Roxas said, and he swore that the woman's eyes sparkled like stars at the mention of Fairy Tail.

"You know someone Fairy Tail?!" The woman asked excitedly.

"I do, but I don't know where it is or if she is even there right now. It has been a while since I first heard that she was there." Roxas said, calming the woman down.

"I see, well I hate to tell you this but unless you wish to get to Fairy Tail by foot tonight your best chance is in the morning. The train is closed for the night so there is no other way to get there currently except by foot." The woman said before gaining a small smile after a moment of thought. "Though I think there is a way I can get you to Fairy Tail, if you are willing to help me?"

Roxas thought about it for a few moments. The pros meant that he could meet Xion sooner, but he could've also gone tomorrow to see Xion. Yet there was a possibility that Xion could always leave Fairy Tail before he got there. So he was going see what this woman was offering.

"And what would that be?" The Nobody asked.

"Well I'm trying to get into Fairy Tail myself and a member known as Salamander invited me to join the guild after the party on his boat once it docks in Magnolia. I accepted only out of necessity, because that guy is a sleezebag." The woman said with a frown at the end.

"So I guess that you want me to act as a deterinte incase he tries anything?" Roxas guessed, getting the woman to nod.

"Exactly, so if you do that and if everything goes to plan then we shall arrive in Magnolia in a few hours. So do we have a deal?" She asked.

"We do." Roxas said while extending a hand, which was soon meet by the woman. Solidifying the deal.

"Alright then, I'll be counting on you then." The woman said while breaking away. "With that out of the way I believe that we haven't introduced our selves."

"I guess your right then. My name is Roxas." He said simply.

"It's Lucy, anyway I believe we should go or the boat will probably leave us behind." Lucy said and with that the two departed for the port.

* * *

"What do you mean he can't come aboard?!" Lucy shouted at the standing guard at the boat.

They had arrived at the boat only for Roxas to be blocked by a rather thuggish looking guard.

"Sorry ma'am, but Salamander's orders are for no men on the ship unless they are invited aboard by himself and the boy with you wasn't invited." The guard said professionally, causing Lucy to groan.

"I honestly should have expected this." She sighed out before facing the Nobody. "Sorry Roxas, but looks like I can't help you."

"It's alright." Roxas said simply before reaching into his bag.

If Lucy couldn't help him, then he will result to the age old trick that Luxord taught him.

Bribery.

"Should this suffice." Roxas said as he pulled out 100 munny, surprising both the guard and Lucy.

It was a small amount compared to what he had.

The guard took a quick look at one of the small orbs before biting down on it, wierding out both blonds.

"Add 10 more and you have got a deal." The guard said, which Roxas immediately complied with. "Enjoy the party you two."

"We will." Roxas said as the two of them walked passed him.

"Roxas, where did you get all that gold?!" Lucy asked in a hushed tone, surprising him.

"What do you by that? It's just the currency of where I'm from, munny." The Nobody said while producing a munny for her to see.

Lucy took it and examined it for a minute before handing the munny back to him.

"Well then gold must be common where your from, because this is made out of solid gold!" Lucy said incrediously, earning quite a few looks from the partygoers.

"Well I didn't know that." Roxas said honestly, causing her to sigh.

Which turned into a groan when she saw something behind him.

"It is good to see here Lucy, but who is this boy right here?" A voice behind Roxas said.

He turned around to face a tall man with dark blue hair and blue eyes with what appeared to be a stylized x tatoo over his right eye. He wore a ornate blue high collared cape, a simple white dress shirt, pinstripe pants, and polished dress shoes.

If he had to guess this was the Salamander that Lucy wanted him to keep an eye on incase he tried anything.

"This is Roxas, he's looking for a friend of his in Fairy Tail and I figured that you might know who it is." Lucy said through gritted teeth. Salamander looked in thought for a few moments before facing Roxas.

"I you give me their name I might recognize them, but I might not be of much help. I have been away from Fairy Tail for a while after all." Salamander said, getting Roxas to nod. It made sense that he probably didn't know, but he had to try.

"I know that, but I still have to ask anyway." Roxas said, getting the man to nod. "But anyway, do you know anyone by the name of Xion?"

"I'm afraid that I haven't heard anyone with that name before, but I'll take you and Lucy to Fairy Tail after the party. That way you can look for this Xion there, how does that sound?" Salamander said, getting the Nobody to nod.

"That sounds fair." Roxas said simply, getting the man to smile.

"Excellent. Now with that out of the way, Lucy if you don't mind accompanying me inside." He said while reaching an arm around her shoulders. Only for it to be slapped away be her.

"Listen here I will do this to get into Fairy Tail, but try anything and I'll make you regret it. Got it!" She snapped, getting Salamander to nod nervously at her. "Good, so allow me a moment with Roxas and I'll be joining you soon." She finished.

"Very well, anything for you." Salamander said as he walked away, causing Lucy to shudder.

"Sicko." She said quietly.

"I can kind of see your point." Roxas said after getting a feel on Salamander's heart. It wasn't that different from the average human's heart. Only difference was a slight imbalance of darkness, but that was something you could find just about everywhere.

But what really worried him was not on the boat, but back in Hargeon.

A really powerful heart eclipsed by darkness. Roxas didn't know how that being hasn't become a Heartless yet with that amount of darkness, but the great light inside was probably the reason why. The source didn't seem malevolent, but it was strong enough to make him wary.

"You got that right, howwould you know if Salamander does try anything while I'm with him?" Lucy inquired, breaking the Nobody out of his musings.

"If he does try anything I'll be able to sense it." Roxas explained, getting Lucy to nod.

"So not only do you have earth magic, but sensory magic as well, I feel much better now to know that you can handle this. Anyway I better get going before he gets suspicious. Hopefully nothing bad happens." Lucy said as she walked away.

"You and me both." Roxas said as he approached the bow of the boat, praying that Lucy's fears where wrong.

A few minutes later he was proven wrong when the strong heart started to approach by air and all the women passed out around him.

"You have got to be kidding me." Roxas said as he summoned his Keyblades as the male partygoers gathered them up and walked to where Salamander and Lucy were. A few thugs appeared led by the guard he had bribed. All with various forms of mage glistening from their hands.

"Nothing personal kid, but this is just buisness." The guard said as he brandished a glowing chain. "So I'll say this once, unequip your swords and hand us over all your gold before you get hurt."

"How about this, I'll comply if you let all of the womanon board go." Roxas said, getting the thugs to talk with eachother for a minute before the guard turned to face him.

"How much gold do you have?" He questioned.

"A few hundred thousand munny." Roxas said. He had gotten most of it killing Heartless and selling potions on the side. He sold about 100 of them and he still had a ton of them left over.

The thugs discussed matters again for another few moments before facing Roxas again.

"Sorry kid, but we've decided to take everything and leave you with nothing." The guard said, causing Roxas to sigh.

Looks like he had to do things the hard way.

He trained Oathkeeper on one of the thugs and tried to blast him with a fireball, only to get nothing.

So he tried again with Blizzard and the same result happened.

Thunder, Aero, and Cure all turned out blank as well.

Looks like whatever happened in there took his ability to use those magics away.

Sighing, Roxas just bombarded the thugs with pillars of light. Knocking all but the guard out.

He swung his chain at the Nobody, only for him to catch it between his Keyblades and broke it into pieces. Roxas rushed the man and knocked him down before training Oblivion at his throat.

"Now can you tell me what the hell is going on here?" Roxas asked.

"No problem kid, just move the sword away and I'll talk." The guard said, as Roxas complied with his request. "Thanks kid. Anyway this ship is actually comprised of a debtor's crew to someone high up in Bosco's hierarchy. Salamander had tried to steal from him and caused a lot of damage in the process. He was given either the option of paying off the damages or death. He chose life. So he rounded a bunch of us off and have been gathering women from all over the coastline to sell them to glamour model agencies and the occasional slaver. A few more hauls like this and we can be free men." He said, causing Roxas to tighten the grip on his Keyblades.

He didn't know what a glamour model was, but he did know what a slaver was. He could not allow for Lucy and all the other women aboard be sold off.

Xion can wait, he needed to teach Salamander a lesson.

"Thank you for telling me about this." The Nobody said before knocking the man out. Roxas then walked towards where he sensed Lucy was.

Once he reached the door, he summoned a pillar of light destroyed it. Revealing Lucy and Salamander, surround by thugs and unconscious women.

"Sorry I'm late Lucy, but I had to deal with some of Salamander's men real quick." Roxas appoligized.

"It's alright Roxas, just kick this guys's ass and then we are even." Lucy said while glaring at Salamander.

"I honestly didn't expect for her to bring a competent mage with her." Slamander sighed out. "So boys take care of her. I'll deal with this brat personally." He said while summoning some purple flames into his hand.

Before anyone could make a move, something has crashed through the roof.

It was the powerful heart that he has been sensing. When the dust settled he saw who it belonged to.

The owner of said heart was a teen who looked to be a little older then him and a little taller with pink hair and black eyes. He was wearing a scaled scarf, a red jacket that exposed his muscular torso, white trousers that went to his shins and ended with black ribbons, a black cloth with gold trimming, and black open toed sandals.

His eyes were trained at Salamader with quite the vicious glare.

"Hey I know you." Lucy said, before the pink haired teen suddenly turned nausious.

"I knew this was a bad idea." The teen groaned out, trying not to lose his lunch. Causing everyone but Roxas to look shocked at him. The Nobody was just wondering the odds of success with their back up having severe motion sickness.

"You are so lame!" Lucy shouted out.

"Hey Lucy what are you doind here?" Someone said from above called down. Both Lucy and Roxas looked up and the Nobody blinked at what he saw.

It was a blue cat with a white underbelly and tipped tail, a green backpack, and white feathered angle like wings.

A talking, flying cat. Admittedly not one of the strangest things that he had seen personally or through Sora's memories, but it was still pretty strange sight to behold.

"Oh Happy, this jerk tricked me. He said that he was going to get me into Fairy Tail!" Lucy said to the cat before blinking when she noticed something. "Hold up, since when do you have wings?"

"There is no time, I'll explain later." Happy said before he looked at Roxas's Keyblades and started to panic. "Ahh! His swords are like that scary lady's!"

Roxas blinked at that before deciding he can question that later.

"Happy was it, do you mind getting Lucy out of here." Roxas asked the cat.

"Aye sir!" Happy said with some of his fear gone. He swooped down and wrapped his tail around Lucy. Soon he returned to the sky before carrying the screaming blonde into the air.

"After them, we can't have them report us to the Magic Council!" Salamander shouted before he and his thugs tried to move towards the opening, only for pillars of light to block their way.

"I'm afraid you'll have to go through me first." Roxas said as he readied himself to fight them all off.

* * *

"Wait what about Natsu and Roxas?" Lucy questioned as she saw an explosionon the yacht. Salamander and a few of his thugs crashed onto the dock and Roxas jumping down after them. "Okay never mind about Roxas, he's got it covered."

"I can't carry more then one person." Happy said. "Besides if he is anything like the scary lady he'll be alright."

"Scary lady?" Lucy questioned before remembering what Happy said earlier about Roxas's strange swords. "This scary lady wouldn't happen to be named Xion wouldn't it?"

"That's the one." Happy said with a shudder, shocking Lucy.

They knew Roxas's friend then, so that could mean only on thing...

Her train of thought crashed when arcs of purple fire cashed after them. Happy manevered through all of them, screaming all along the way.

* * *

"Damn that cat is quicker then he looks." Salamander said as his spell converged into a giant purple firework.

Roxas would've advanced on them when he heard a familiar groaning comming from his side.

"You alright?" Roxas asked the pinkette.

"I'm alright." He said while trying to get up.

"Then brace yourself." Roxas said as Salamander and his thugs approached them.

"You don't have to tell me twice, Roxas was it?" The pinkette said, getting the Nobody to nod. "Well my name is Natsu and Xion asked for me to bring you back to Fairy Tail if I ever found you."

This shocked the Nobody, Xion asked this guy to look for him. Then that must mean that Natsu was from Fairy Tail and Salamander was most likely an imposter.

"I'd ask you for more, but let us take care of these guys first." Roxas said, getting Natsu to nod.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." He said before turning nauseous again.

Roxas sighed as he had his work cut out for him right now.

* * *

"Shouldn't we go back and help Roxas, Natsu, and all those women back there?" Lucy questioned Happy.

"Well we've a problem Lucy." Happy said as his wings suddenly disappeared. "My transformation's up."

The both of them screamed as they fell towards the ocean.

"Stupid cat!" Lucy shouted as the both of them crashed into the sea.

* * *

"No matter what, keep our course to Bosco! I'd rather die then lose our haul!" Salamander shouted as he dodged a swipe from Oathkeeper.

Unconscious thugs littered the floor as Roxas defended Natsu as he tried not to hurl, keeping their opponets at bay with pillars of light and his Keyblades.

"Not if we have anything to say anything about it." Natsu said as he blocked an attack that would have gotten Roxas in the back.

"Thanks Natsu." Roxas said as he knocked the thug out with Oblivion.

"No problem." He said before glaring at Salamander. "You are going to pay for desectrating the name of Fairy Tai!"

"I like to see you try pinky." Salamander said while doging another pillar of light.

"It's salmon!" Natsu shouted back before a surge of magic was felt by everyone. A great surge of water occured underneath the boat and carried it to Hargeon in the form of a tidal wave. Causing it to capsise and everyone abord to go flying.

Roxas recovered midflight and proceeded to glide over the oceans surface.

"Why is the sea so angry?" A panicking Salamander said as he flew past Roxas before plunging into the wave.

Roxas just shook his head before finding a panicing Lucy and Happy. He dispelled Oblivion and with his free arm caught the two. As the wave made landfall, Roxas aimed Oathkeeper towards the beach. A large pillar of sand rose beneth them and Roxas landed effortlessly onto it. Of course once on it, he let go of the two and collapsed onto the the pillar as it started to lower down.

"Thank you Roxas and are you okay?" Lucy asked him.

"I'm fine, just used up too much of my magic." He said, getting Lucy to nod.

"Hey Roxas, are you going to eat that?" Happy asked, confusing the Nobody. Until he noticed a fish tail sticking out from his coat's hood.

"No, you can have it." Roxas said as he handed it to the cat.

"Thank you!" He said excitedly as he began to munch on it.

The Nobody could only chuckle at that before the pillar sank completly before coming face to face with what he could guess was the one who caused the tidal wave.

The perpetrator was a mermaid with light blue hair, blue eyes, and a long blue fish tail with three piercings on the side. She only wore a dark blue bikini top he rest of her clothing being jewelry along her arms and head with a tattoo below her collar bone. The only other thing of notority was a light blue urn she was carrying.

Judging by the link between her's and Lucy's hearts he could only guess that this mermaid must be a summon of some kind.

"What's the big deal, do you think that you could've not swept me away with the ship!" Lucy shouted at the mermaid.

"That was an accident, I wasn't aiming for the ship." The mermaid replied in a somewhat smug tone

"Wait! That means that you were aiming for me!" Lucy shouted at the mermaid.

"That seems a little harsh." Roxas said, getting the mermaid to glare at him before the look softened once her eyes set upon Oathkeeper.

"I suppose I was, but that was to teach her a lession for losing my key." The mermaid said, shocking Lucy.

"I suppose so, but that was still was a little harsh." Roxas said, causing the mermaid to huff.

"Whatever." She said before facing Lucy. "Don't call me for a while. I'm going on a week long vacation with my boyfriend. And he's hot." She finished smugly before vanishing into water.

"Well you don't have to rub in!" Lucy shouted at the where the summon previously was before turning to Roxas. "How did you do that?"

"Did what?" Roxas asked honestly, causing Lucy to sigh.

"Never mind." She said before the three of the ran towards the washed up yacht. Well flew in Happy's case.

When they got there they saw all the previous unconscious women running away from it and Natsu standing on top of the wreck.

"Hey Roxas, can you do me a favor and not interfere?" Natsu called down to the Nobody.

"Sure." Roxas said, getting the pinkette to nod before he turned to face Salamander.

"So you claim to be a member of Fairy Tail?" He questioned angerly.

"What's it to you?" Salamander said before facing the two thugs closet to him. "Go get him men."

"Yes sir." They replied as they climbed up the yacht.

"Do you think that Natsu will be okay?" Lucy questioned.

"If what I sensed is correct then if it wasn't for his motion sickness, Natsu would've beaten them with no troble." Roxas stated, shocking Lucy.

"Aye." Happy said simply, agreeing with the Nobody.

Natsu took off his jacket to reveal a black sleeveless waistcoat with gold trimming and red emblem on his right shoulder.

The thugs rushed at him and were soon knocked out in one hit.

"My name is Natsu and I'm a Fairy Tail mage and I've never seen you before!" Natsu shouted at the shocked Salamander.

Roxas and Lucy were less shocked by this revealiation, figuing something among those lines as he had mentioned Xion earlier.

"That mark on his arm, this guy is the real deal Bora!" A thug cried out.

"Don't call me that you fool!" The now named Bora shouted at the thug.

"I've heard of him, Bora the Prominence. He was a mage of the Titan Nose guild, but was kicked out for being caught using his magic for thievery." Happy said.

"I have no idea what you are trying to do here, and I don't fucking care if you are a good guy or a bad guy." Natsu said while walking down the yacht. "But I'm not going to allow you to disgrace my guild's name you poser!"

"So what are you going to do about it, stop me!" Bora said before spreading his arms wide. "Prominence Typhoon!"

From his chest a large column of purple flame was launched at Natsu and it hit him head on, causing a large explosion. Lucy tried to get to him, but was blocked by Roxas and Happy. They knew that he was alright. For Happy it was expierience, but for Roxas it was that he can sense it.

"That's the way it goes, the bigger the talk the weaker the man." Bora said.

"This is so gross! Are you sure that your a fire mage, because these are the nastiest flames I've ever tasted." Natsu said as he the flames were vanishing into his mouth. He was literally eating the flames.

"Well that's interesting." Roxas said simply as everyone else was shell shocked by Natsu's unique ability. A few moments later he consumed all the flames.

"Thanks for the meal, poser." Natsu said with a grin, unerving Bora's thug.

"What's with this kid!" One of them said fearfully.

"Natsu is immune to fire magic." Happy said.

"I've never seen anything like this before." Lucy said while still shocked.

"Now I'm all fired up from that meal!" Natsu said as fire began to appear in his mouth. He took in a large amount of air. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" He breathed out, as a massive torrent of flames rushed out of his mouth towards Bora and his men. Some of them tried to run, but Roxas used his earth magic to trap their feet in the spell hit them dead on and caused a massive explosion.

When the dust settled the ground was littered with charred, unconscious thugs except for one. Bora himself managed to escape by flying into the air by producing purple flames through his feet.

"Hey Bora I swear I've seen this guy before." The last thug said. "The pink hair and the scaled sarf, he is the real deal!" He finished before collapsing into unconsiousness.

"Natsu is the real Salamander!" Lucy said, clearly shocked that the pinkette was the person Bora was impersonating.

"Seems that way." Roxas said simply.

"Now I'm going to show you the true power of a Fairy Tail mage!" Natsu shouted as he covered his fists with fire and rushed at Bora.

"Red Shower!" Bora casted as he pelted Natsu with purple flames, but they all missed their mark. Natsu propelled himself into the air with a burst of flames and reach Bora as he tried to fly away. He was then sent flying into Hargeon by a well placed strike by the pinkette.

"He is capable of eating fire and punching with it. I've never heard of such a magic." Lucy said in awe.

"Natsu has the lungs of a dragon to spite out fire, the scales of a dragon to asorb fire, and the claws of a dragon to attack with fire." Happy explained. "This is an ancient form of magic thought to have been lost to time. Capable of turning parts of one's body into that of dragon."

"And what kind of magic is that?" Lucy questioned.

"Dragon slayer magic, a branch of magic dedicated to kill dragons. Igneel was the one who taught him this magic." Happy said.

Before Roxas could question who this Igneel was, Bora rose from Hargeon on his flames.

"Hell Promenice!" Bora casted as he cut a swath through Hargeon with a torrent of purple flames. However he seemed to have missed Natsu

"Damn it!" He shouted as he launched a large purple fireball at Natsu, only for the pinkette to eat it.

"That was a pretty good meal there. Sadly for you, I'm about to smoke you like a fish." Natsu said as his fist coated with flames.

"What?!" Bora said.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu shouted as he lept into the air and quickly closed the distance between Bora and himself within a single bound. Bora tried to get away, but Natsu's hit him and sent him flying through out town. Eventually hiting a bell and being knocked out.

"Inrediable, but isn't it a bit much!" Lucy shouted.

"Aye." Was all Happy said.

"Don't you say "Aye."" She snapped at the cat.

"I have to agree this is an excesive amount of damage." Roxas deadpaned at seeing the city in flames.

"It's what we Fairy Tail mages usually do." Natsu said as he walked up to them. "Though Gramps is usually unhappy about it."

"I can imagine why." Lucy muttered.

"Speaking of which we better leave before the army arrives, but I believe that I owe Roxas some info about Xion." Natsu said, causing Happy to panic and hide behind Roxas.

"How is she?" The Nobody asked.

"She's alright, but she had a spranged wrist last time I saw her three days ago before I left the guild to follow a false lead. She crashed through the guild's roof four days ago and quickly earned my respect not a moment later. Though she scares Happy to no end just by being near him for some strange reason. He won't say why though." Natsu said.

While he was glad that Xion was alright and was curious on why Happy was seemingly terrified of her, one thing about what Natsu had said shocked him. Xion had been here for four days while he was here for half a day. Whatever happened during his travels either took three and a half days or that she was transported here days into the past. Considering the timing between visiting Lea and Naminé, Riku, and Sora the latter option was probably more likely.

"Red Shower!"

His train of thoughts were interupted when Bora showed up and started pelting them with purple fire. Roxas raised an earthen wall to defend themselves from his onslaught.

"I thought that you knocked him out!" Lucy shouted at Natsu.

"Well he went head first into a bell, it should have knocked most people out. That poser is stronger then I thought." Natsu said as he and Roxas looked around the wall to see a panting and battered looking Bora floating on his purple flames.

"Natsu do you mind if I finished him off?" Roxas questioned Natsu. "I still need to teach Bora a lesson."

"Go ahead." Natsu said with a grin as Roxas walked a little past the wall and raised a small plateform out of the earth beneath him, getting Bora's attention.

"This is all your fault, if you hadn't shown up everything would have went as planed! I could've cleared my debt, but now it is going to increase due to you destroying my yacht! So take this! Red Skull!" Bora casted as a large purple fireball rushed towards the Nobody.

Roxas however was unfazed as he summoned both Keyblades and aimed them at Bora. Light glowed from their tips and a moment later two beams of light raced towards Bora. The fire mage barely had time to panic as the light cut through his spell and hit him dead center, causing him to plummet to the ground.

"Lucy, you want to do the honors?" Roxas asked her, getting a sadistic smirk from the blonde.

"Gladly." Lucy said as she rushed towards where Bora landed.

He barely had anytime to stand up before Lucy reached him.

"Lucy Kick!" She shouted as she kicked him right between the legs.

Very, very hard.

Bora's soprano scream echoed throughout of Hargeon for a minute straight. Natsu winced at the sight and cover his crotch in case he was next.

After that scream, Bora's mouth started to froth and his eyes rolled back inside his head and collapsed unconsious onto the ground. Roxas used his magic to bury all but his head just incase he tried to get up again.

"That was so satisfying." Lucy said with a smile.

"I can imagine." Roxas said before he could hear the clanking of armor in the distance.

"Shit, the army is coming!" Natsu said before turning to Lucy and Roxas. "I know that you want to go see Xion, but Lucy if you want to join Fairy Tail now would be the time to choose either with us or aboard that death trap in the morning."

"The death trap?" She questioned.

"I think he means the train." Roxas said as it made sense due to Natsu's motion sickness. This was the correct response as Natsu nodded and Lucy deadpanned at him.

"Honestly all thing considered, I'd rather travel with you guys after every that just happen." Lucy said with a smile.

"Same here Lucy." Roxas said with a small smile.

"Great, so hold on you two." Natsu said before grabing the two of them and ran like a bat out of hell with Happy flying behind them.

While Lucy was busy cursing Natsu out, Roxas was smiling.

In this day very day, he had saved Xion, left the Organization, meet his Somebody and the one person similar to him, made some new friends, gained new magic, and was on his way to see Xion once again. Besides this world seemed like a fine place to be in so maybe he can take sometime to explore with Xion and make some new friends as well.

Speaking of which if Xion had stayed this long with at Fairy Tail waiting for him it seemed like a nice place.

Somewhere that he wouldn't mind joining. Right now he and Xion had nowhere else to go, so Fairy Tail was a better option then going back to the Organization. Although anywhere was actually better then the Organization.

But at least they can have a new start here.

So with that in mind Roxas just smiled and allowed Natsu to drag him and Lucy unward to Fairy Tail.

And towards a new beginning.

* * *

 **With the click of the button the chapter ends and you come back to the author.**

 ***Hey guys Hakuorofan7 here and I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter.***

 ***Now before we move on I have something to say.***

 ***I've been neglecting my story on Wattpad so I'll be there catching it up a little before going back to work on From No One to Someone.***

 ***Okay with that out of the way I have to ask you guys something real quick.***

 ***Where should Roxas's and Xion's guild marks be and what color, because I can't seem to figure it out for the life of me. So a little help will be appreciated.***

 ***Anyway let us move on to three more topics, magic , Vanitas, and the harem.***

 ***For magic, Roxas and Xion have inherited magic from Ultimecia. Considering her knowledge and power her magic prowless is unmatched. So their magic in theory could eventually reach levels that can be challenging the heavy hitters of this world. So far Xion posses the majority of that knowledge and Roxas is already tapping into that with his newfound earth magic. What I have planned so far is that Xion will tap into that knowledge and Roxas will also use what he has along with some magic from Earthland. What kind of magic they will use, well you will have to wait and see.***

 ***For Vanitas as mentioned eariler in the chapter has gone rouge, but is currently incapacitated by Ven. He will be a big part of this story, but he won't be showing up for quite a while. Still when he shows up for real it will be big.***

 ***Finally onto the harem.***

 **With a snap of his fingers the author summons a white board and starts to write on it.**

 ***I still have plenty of room for suggestions, but I only have two additions that I'll speak of for now. They are Erza and Levy. Personally I like Gajeel and Levy, but he did crucify her to a tree upon their first meeting. So that's a good reason as any for them not to get together. As for Erza, well let's face it Jellal screwed up big time. Sure I believe that he redeemed himself, but I believe that Mashima didn't handle their relationship all that well.***

 ***Anyway if you have some more suggestions let me know.***

 ***Finally next chapter will be Roxas's reunion with Xion, meeting the Fairy Tail guild, and we learn a crucil part of her deal with Ultimecia. Along with a few changes brought about by the Sorceress gene. Don't worry there isn't any big changes, but there is a few.***

 ***Anyway if you have any questions or suggestions let me know through review or PM and I'll get back to them when I can.***

 ***So until next time, Ciao!***

 **With a click of a button the screen fades to black.**

* * *

 **Harem(WIP): ****Xion, Erza, Levy**


	5. Fairy Tail

**Static dances along your vision before the author with a box of tissues in hand.**

 ***Hey guys Hakuorofan7 here and welcome to another chapter of Twilit Mages.***

 ***I'll keep this short due to the fact that I have a killer cold at the moment I'm posting this chapter.***

 ***This chapter is exactly what I promised last time. Roxas reaching Fairy Tail and reuniting woth Xion. With a few extra things along the way that you'll see.***

 ***Anyway let us move on, shall we."**

 ***So I don't forget, I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Fairy Tail.***

 ***So with that out of the way just kick back, relax, ma-ACHOO!* The author sneezed out into his sleeve before wiping it off with a tissue. *Sorry about that. Anyway as I was saying, maybe put some music on, and enjoy. I'll see you all at the end of the chapter.***

 **With the snap of his fingers, the chapter begins.**

* * *

 **Fairy Tail**

* * *

"Here we are!" Natsu said as he stood in front of a large pagoda like building.

After running away before the army showed up and getting Lucy's stuff, they have arrived at their destination the next day.

Magnolia and the Fairy Tail guild hall.

Right now they were all in front of the entrance with Lucy staring in wonder and Roxas just simple curiosity.

They had also changed clothing with Lucy wearing her usual outfit and Roxas ditching the Organization coat, wearing nothing but a simple black shirt, pants, and shoes underneath.

Now that he has officially left the Organization, he no longer needed that coat unless he needed it with anything dealing with darkness, or the weather.

He hoped to maybe to get some new clothes after finding out how much a munny was worth in jewels.

Still that could wait till after he met with Xion.

He tried to pry Natsu for information about her, but didn't get much.

Five days ago she crashed straight through the guild hall and landed face floor, spranging her left hand. According to Natsu it should of healed by now, so Roxas wasn't worried about it. After that and Xion impressing him with something that he said was better to see for himself, he challenged Xion to a fight.

Roxas then slammed Oblivion over his head for suggesting such a thing at her condition at the time and after everything that happened to her before hand.

Evidently Xion had done the same thing, only with her Kingdom Key.

Xion did agree to fight, but after he got back.

Natsu then demanded Roxas to fight him after Xion.

Seeing that he needed to work on his skills with his new earth magic, he accepted his offer much to Natsu's delight.

He then tried to ask Happy to describe in detail why he was terrified of Xion. The cat tried to, but it was incomprehensible to tell what he was saying. Literally as the words seemed to distort when he tried to speak. About halfway through he gave up and said that her presence just terrified her.

Maybe the trip affected her presence so much that it scared animals on instinct. Xion would not like that at all.

Still he couldn't believe it, after traversing through space and Hargeon he will finally be with Xion once again.

Natsu was about to kick the door when a Corridor of Darkness opened up in front of it and something tackled the pinkete out of the way.

"Roxas!" The blur cried out as it tackled into Roxas and sent him to the ground, shocking Lucy and terrifying Happy. "I'm so glade that your alright." The blur said as it squeezed him hard enough to break his ribs.

Roxas got a good look at who tackled him and he could only smile despite the pain.

"I'm alright Xion, but can please let me go. You are crushing my ribs." Roxas groaned out.

"Sorry Roxas, I'm still getting used to my new strength" Xion apologized as she separated herself from him. Roxas took a second to compose himself as he suddenly felt better and looked to see that there was a green glow coming from Xion's hand.

"Thanks Xion." Roxas said before looking her over. "I take it that you were affected by the void as well?"

"Yes, but these changes where brought on by whatever you did to save me. Still what do you think Roxas?" Xion asked a little shyly.

She was wearing a gray sleeveless zip-up shirt with chords similar to the Organization coat and a hood, a white skirt, black shorts, black knee height heeled boots, and a necklace with a blue seashell attached by a chord. It was a look that he honestly said that suited Xion. But what truly caught his attention was how Xion had changed. She was slightly taller now, her hair was tipped white, her fingers ended with small claws, and if what he saw in her smaller was of any indication her canines were now small fangs.

It seemed that whatever he to save Xion not only brought her back, but had altered her physically a little bit.

But he didn't care about that at all.

She was still his best friend no matter what.

"I think you look fantastic just the way you are Xion." Roxas said, causing her to smile.

"Thank you Roxas, I was worried how you'd react." Xion sighed out, her claws retracting into her fingers.

"Xion I'd be worried if you were either crystallized or a giant suit of armor again." Roxas said, getting her to nod.

"Good point, still it is good to see you again Roxas." Xion said with a smile before hugging him.

"You as well." Roxas mirroring her actions, surprising a wince. Whatever happened to her increased her strength to such a point that the pain was almost as bad as Aqua's death grip hug. Hopefully she can get it under control or she might try to accidentally kill him once again.

"So this was the friend that you where looking for Roxas?" Lucy asked, causing them to separate from their hug. Xion looked between the two before glaring at Lucy, or more specifically her chest.

"She is." Roxas said, before seeing and Xion was doing and was instantly confused. "Xion what are you doing?"

"Nothing that you would understand." Xion sighed out a little crestfallenly before facing him. "Do you mind introducing me to her."

"Certainly, Xion this is Lucy. I met her in Hargeon and helped her out a bit. She came with me because she wishes to join Fairy Tail." Roxas said getting her to nod.

"Then it is nice to meet you Lucy." Xion said with a smile.

"Same here Xion." Lucy said.

"Hey Xion, I brought you back Roxas like you asked." Natsu said, getting her to smile.

"I had hoped that you would, so thank you Natsu." Xion said before facing Happy. "Hey-"

"Stay away from me scary lady!" He screamed out before hiding behind Natsu's legs, shaking like a leaf.

"He really is scared of you." Roxas said, getting Xion to sigh.

"I know, I still can't figure out why he is scared of me." Xion said. "Hopefully he will get over it soon."

"Never!"

"Happy knock it off." Natsu said before facing Xion. "Anyway now that I've brought Roxas back and your hand looks healed up now, can we please fight now."

"Alright, but in a little bit. We have to introduce Roxas and Lucy to the guild first." She said, getting Natsu to nod.

"I can deal with that." Natsu said excitedly before facing the two in question. "Are you guys ready?"

"Yes!" Lucy said excitedly while Roxas just nodded, curious about the people who looked after Xion these past few days.

"Well then." Natsu said before facing the front door and kicked it open. "Welcome To Fairy Tail!"

* * *

"We're back!" Natsu and Happy chorused together as they entered into the guild, the latter of whom sprouted his wing and flew as far away from Xion as he could.

"Yo."

"Hey!"

"Welcome back!"

"What's up!"

Lucy and Roxas could only stare in awe at this place. For Lucy, she was finally in the place of her dreams. For Roxas it was he had never seen so many people together at all, Bora's party non withstanding. He could sense each and every one of their hearts, about a hundred in total and over a third of them stronger then most people he ever met. Some of them even outclassed Sora in strength if he had to reach a comparison.

He was broken from his thoughts when Xion grabbed his wrist.

"Xion what are you doing?" He asked.

"There are some people that I would like to introduce to you Roxas. Although some of them are away on missions now, I'd still like for you to meet the ones who are here. But we have to hurry." Xion said.

"Why?" Roxas asked, curious about who these people were. Xion must've gotten along with them quite well if she was willing to introduce him to them. Though he was curious about why she was rushing it though.

"If what I heard and seen is true then I better show you to them before Natsu starts something and things get crazy." She said, pulling Roxas. Before he could ask, he saw Natsu kicked a buck toothed Fairy Tail member out of his seat and into a table, destroying it. "Never mind."

"Why?!" Lucy cried out in shock.

"That info about the Salamander was a lie, wasn't it?" Natsu demanded.

"How was I supposed to know! It was just a rumor that have been going around for a while." The member snapped back at him.

"What did you say!" Natsu snapped back.

"Do you want to go!" The member said, aiming a fist at Natsu's face.

He never stood a chance as the man was sent flying into several more tables by Natsu. The pinkette rushed after him, sending furniture and guild members flying in his wake. Then the entire guild seemed to erupt in a massive brawl.

"Is this common here?" Roxas asked Xion, causing her to sigh.

"It is, there is a least one per day. But something like this usually only occurs when Natsu is here according to Markarov." Xion sighed out.

"Markarov?" Roxas questioned as the two ducked an incoming chair.

"He is the guild master of Fairy Tail. He should be down sooner or later to stop this brawl. Anyway there some people that I would like you to meet. Hopefully they aren't in this brawl already." Xion said with a deadpan as they saw Happy got thrown into by somebody.

"Do you mind if I come along?" Lucy questioned as she was looking in awe at the brawl going on around her.

"I don't see any reason not too." Xion said as she dragged Roxas along as he just continued to study the place around him.

"So Natsu's back then." A muscular young man with spiky black hair and dark blue eyes said. He was wearing nothing much in the way of clothes except foe a pair of black boxers with a silver line on the side, bandages covering his lower torso and upper legs, and a sword shaped necklace with a stone set in the middle. He had the Fairy Tail emblem on his right pectoral muscle and it was dark blue. "We're going to finish what we started, Natsu!"

"Gray." Xion said, causing him to shudder as he turned to face with a look of pure horror on his face, much to Roxas's and Lucy's surprise. "You are missing your clothes again. Do you want a repeat of last time." She threatened while summoning her Kingdom Key and lighting the tip a flame.

"Of course not! I'll go look for them now!" A panicking Gray said as he bolted away from them, causing Xion to dispel her Keyblade.

"Good." Was all she said.

"Wasn't that a bit much Xion?" Roxas questioned.

"Not really, from what I can gather Gray has always had a habit of unknowingly stripping his clothes." Xion said.

"Wait Gray, as in Gray Fullbuster?" Lucy asked, getting Xion to nod. "Now I know why he seemed familiar."

"You know about him Lucy?" Roxas asked.

"Not much, but he is a mage from Fairy Tail about as famous as Natsu." Lucy said before facing Xion. "Why does he seem to be afraid of you."

"It was because of an incident when I first entered Fairy Tail." Xion said before explaining what happened.

* * *

Five days ago, Fairy Tail was still very much like it was now. In the middle of a massive guild wide brawl.

Which promptly came to an end when someone came crashing threw the roof, screaming all the way down before embedding themselves into the floor.

All activity stopped as they surrounded the prone form of Xion who could only groan as she clutched her left hand in pain.

"Great I must've sprained it upon landing." Xion groaned out as she looked around with her vision was kind of hazy due to the landing.

"Are you alright?" Someone questioned.

It took a minute for Xion's vision to clear and once it did, she wished that she hadn't.

In front of her was Gray looking down at her concernedly, only that he was completely naked.

So Xion acted as one normally does in this kind of situation.

"Pervert!" She screamed out as she summoned her Keyblade and sent a massive fireball at Gray's crotch.

Gray's screams echoed throughout Magnolia that day along with Natsu's laughter.

* * *

"After that he managed to put the fire out, but he now has to wear bandages for a few weeks while the burns heal. Thankfully I'm told that they won't scar, but I threaten to do it to him again whenever he strips around me. Other then that we get along pretty well." Xion explained, shocking Lucy and getting Roxas to nod.

"He kind of deserved it." The Nobody said simply.

"Wait, you fell from the sky!" Lucy said shocked. "How did you end up there!?"

"It's quite the interesting story." Someone said from not that far from them.

All three of them turned to see a voluptuous woman with long brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a blue bikini top, metal bands on her arms and biceps, capari pants, and a pair of high heeled sandals. She had the Fairy Tail emblem on the left side of her stomach and it was black.

"I know it is Cana, but you know I was going to tell everyone once I found Roxas and here he is." Xion said while gesturing to him.

"I see." Cana said looking Roxas up with your smirk. "He certainly matches up with what you said. Hopefully he has class unlike every other man here." She said before drinking alcohol from a large barrel, shocking Lucy.

Roxas blinked once he realized something.

"You told them our past?" Roxas whispered to Xion.

"Not voluntary, Cana invited me for a drink at the bar the night arrived. One sip and I spilled everything." Xion said, looking embarrassed.

"Then who else knows?" Roxas questioned.

"Besides Cana, Mira and Markarov overheard us. So no one else as far as I know." She said, getting Roxas to nod. "But we need to tell those that we are close to the truth."

"Why, I thought that we weren't supposed to reveal to people about anything dealing with other worlds." Roxas said.

"I know, but we have to Roxas. We literally can't leave this world." Xion said, shocking him. "I've tried to do so with the Corridor of Darkness, but I've hit a barrier of some kind. I can still use it to teleport within the world, but nowhere else. So we are stuck on this world with no where else to go. I already promised Markarov that I would come clean whenever someone would have brought you here Roxas. I've already made some friends here and I would hate to have to lie to them. The same issue nearly tore out friendship apart almost as much as Xemnas's manipulations. So I do not want to repeat the same actions all over again." Xion said somberly.

Roxas was in shock.

They were trapped on this world with no known way of getting out. Honestly it didn't sound so bad as long as he was with Xion here. He just wished that could have left to tell Lea about this world and go and help Terra, Aqua, and Ven. Maybe there was a way to communicate with them, but for now he could only hope that they were all right.

Hopefully the Organization wouldn't be able to enter this world with whatever was keeping them out, otherwise they will would be trapped here.

Not unless they had Fairy Tail to help them out.

Thinking it over the guild seemed an amazing place and these people were strong and kind if what he sensed and Xion was saying was of indication.

Besides Xion had made some friends here and he didn't want a repeat of what happened to him, Xion, and Lea to happen again. So he would go along with what Xion was planning, but there were a few things that he would have to talk about with her about what he experienced without anyone else around.

"Alright I'll be there when you wish to tell what happened, but there is a few things I would like to talk with you alone." Roxas said with a smile, getting her to nod and smile in turn.

Xion would have said something, but Roxas saw someone flying toward Lucy and pushed her down just before someone crashed into were she was standing.

"Thanks Roxas." Lucy said.

"No problem." The Nobody replied as the two got up.

"Are you alright Wan?" Xion asked as she helped the man up, getting a nod in return. He nodded in return. "Good. Roxas meet Wan Chanzi, one of the friends I've made these past few day."

"Nice to meet you." Roxas said, while extending a hand with Wan doing so in return. "He seems like the silent type."

"He is, according to the rest of his team he only talks about an hour per year." Xion said, shocking both Roxas and Lucy.

"Really!" She exclaimed.

"Really, although I can't really vouch for him on that. Most of his team is out on a mission in Magnolia. Yet Mickey is here isn't she?" Xion asked Wan, getting him to nod and point right beside them.

"I'm right here!" Somebody said for the crowd as two member go flying into the air.

The speaker soon revealed herself to be a young woman with brown eyes and long brown hair. She was wearing a striped dress, long striped gloves with another smaller, lighter colo pair over them, and what appeared to be horns adorning her hair.

"Now Who was talking about me!" The woman asked before setting her eyes on Xion and Roxas. "Oh it was Xion, I take it that this is Roxas."

"That's right. Anyway Mickey where is Pii-Chan?" Xion questioned.

"He flew up to the rafters once you showed up." The now named Mickey said while jabbing her thumb upwards, pointing at a small blue bird with a top hat shaking like a leaf at the sight of Xion.

"Of course he is." Xion sighed out.

"Wait a minute. A woman with horns and blue bird, you must be the 'Demon Princess' Mickey Chickentiger, leader of Team Young Mega-Death." Lucy said excitedly.

"That would be me!" Mickey said pridefully.

"I take it that she famous similar to Natsu and Gray?" Roxas asked.

"She is but on a lesser scale. Mickey is nickednamed the Demon Princess for her ferocity in battle and for leading the team that causes the least amount of trouble in Fairy Tail. Though I have to ask, why did you pick the name for your team?" Lucy asked.

"I was a kid when I picked it, but it just stuck with us overtime so we kept it." Mickey said with a shrug. "So I take it that you wish to join Fairy Tail?"

"Yes." Lucy said nervously.

"Well I'm sure that you'll do fine, just if you have any hopes of normalcy in this guil give them up now while you're a head." She said, shocking Lucy. "As for Roxas, I'll save Xion the hassle the trouble of introducing the others and gather them for you alright?"

"Sounds far." Roxas said with a nod.

"Okay then, but first Wan cover me. I'm going back in!" Mickey said with a bloodthirsty grin as she lept back into the fray, with Wan following behind his leader shortly afterwards.

"There isn't a single normal guild member here, is there?" Lucy questioned Xion.

"I'm afraid so, but that what makes this place so interesting." Xion said with a smile, causing Lucy to sigh.

"I can see your point." Lucy sighed out.

"Xion is right, it wouldn't be manly for anyone to sit around and do nothing." Someone said behind them.

Turning around Roxas saw a man possible taller than Lexeaus with slightly tanned skin, white hair, blue eyes, and a scar running down his face from the corner of his right eye. He was wearing a black jacket with white kanji on the back, black pants, and wooden sandals.

"I'm surprised that you haven't joined in yet Elfman." Xion said, getting Elfman to nod.

"I heard that Roxas had arrived and I wanted to see if he was as manly as you described." Elfman said while looking the blonde haired Nobody over. "Frankly I've yet to see if he lives up to it."

"Don't worry he'll be fighting Natsu after I do later today, he can proof his worth as a man there." Xion said.

"Very well then, I'll will trust your word then Xion. Until then I will finish this brawl like a real man!" Elfman exclaimed, before being sent flying from both Natsu and Gray.

"Honestly I should have expected that." Lucy said in a dead pan.

Roxas could only nod at that, before blinking once he sensed something wrong with Elfman's heart.

While it felt stronger then most here, part of it felt in what he could only describe as locked. In fact there was another with the same kind of heart, much stronger then anyone else's here except for Natsu's and who he had to guess to be Markarov's.

"You sensed it too?" Xion questioned him.

"I do, do you know why part of their is locked?" Roxas questioned.

"It is not my place to tell, just let Elfman and Mira tell you when your ready." Xion explained.

"My, how noisy it is." A man with spiky orange hair and hazel eyes said. He was wearing a green coat with white fur along the hood, black pants, an orange shirt, brown shoes, two studs and an earring on his left ear, and azure lensed sunglasses. He had a woman snuggling into him on each arm. But the most unusual thing about him was his heart.

It felt like Aquarius's heart only stronger. This man wasn't human.

The man in question was hit in the face by a mug and soon separated himself from the women.

"I'm going to mix it up, just for you all." He said to the women before joining the fray.

"Good luck!" They exclaimed lovestruck.

"Okay He is off my list." Lucy said, crossing of the man's picture in a magazine with a marker, causing Roxas to blink once again.

"Where did you get those and who is that guy?" The Nobody asked.

"From my suitcase." Lucy said as she put them away. "As for him, that was Loke. He is considered the best mage you want to have as your boyfriend by magazines everywhere." She finished with a huff.

"It is true he tried to flirt with me once, but once I showed him my Keyblade he ran off in a panic faster then anyone else I've seen." Xion said.

"I see that we have some newcomers here." Someone from behind Lucy. Turning to see the source, Roxas was sure that if he had a heart that it would have been beating uncontrollably by now.

In front of him stood stood a beautiful woman with long white hair with a small ponytail above her forehead and blue eyes carrying a try full of drinks in one hand. She was wearing a maroon dress with a large pink ribbon on her chest and a pleated skirt. She was what most would consider beautiful and the source of the second locked heart.

"I can't believe it, your Mirajane Strauss! I can't believe I'm meeting you in the flesh!" Lucy said excitedly, causing her to smile.

"It's nice to meet you too and please just call me Mira." Mira said with a smile.

Lucy would have asked her a bit more, but Elfman came flying at Mira. He would have taken her out if Roxas didn't erect a light barrier between them. Elfman crashed into the barrier and gently slid off of it.

"You alright Mira?" Roxas asked as he dropped the barrier.

"I'm fine." Mira said as she gave Roxas a look over. "You must be Roxas then, I hope that you and Xion will one day be able to get your hearts." She said, confusing both Roxas and Lucy until the Nobody remembered that Xion said she accidentally told her the truth.

"Hopefully we will and your concern is appreciated." Roxas said with a smile.

"It's no problem, I just wish for the best for you two." Mira said with a smile of her own.

"Roxas, what did she mean by a heart of your own?" Lucy said, still confused.

The Nobody was about to answer when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He saw that it belonged to Elfman.

"I just wanted to say that it was manly for you to defend my sister like that." He said with pride in his voice.

"Thanks." Roxas said before blinking. "Wait Mira is your sister?"

"My older sister, now if you excuse me I need to teach some people how it isn't manly to send someone flying into their sister!" Elfman bellowed as he ran back into the brawl.

"Now that I think about it I can see a resemblance." Roxas stated before Gray slammed into him.

"Roxas!" Lucy cried out. She and Xion heard snickering and turned to see a smirking Natsu twirling Gray's boxers around his finger.

"My underwear!" Gray screamed out as he only had the bandages covering his crotch.

"Gray, I warned you." Xion said while summoning her Keyblade, the tip aflame. Gray ran away, causing Natsu to laugh. "Natsu if you don't give Gray his underwear back I will light his bandages on fire and force feed them down your throat."

A promptly disgusted Natsu went to do such a thing…after finding the nearest trash can to puke his breakfast out.

"That did the trick." Roxas groaned out as he stood up.

"You alright Roxas?" Lucy asked.

"I'm fine." He said upon noticing most of the guild was beginning to activate their magic. Sighing, he called down pillars of light, flattening everyone that was fighting.

"Well that was quite the light show." Mickey commented as Wan nodded.

"Finally." Cana sighed as she went back to emptying out her barrel.

"It wasn't manly to end the brawl like that Roxas!" Elfman called out.

"Sorry, but I didn't want the guild to be destroyed." The Nobody said as Lucy looked at with awe and Xion with surprise. His power over light had increased exponentially after all.

"Why did you all stop!" Natsu called out with his fists aflame, only for a giant foot to step on him.

" **Stay down Natsu!"** A shadowy giant bellowed. If it's heart was anything to go by, then this must've been Markarov.

"A giant!" Lucy screamed out frightenly.

"Aye!" Happy said.

" **You are all lucky the boy stopped you brats from wrecking the guild hall even more!"** Markarov bellowed.

"So you finally came out Master." Mira said, shocking Lucy.

" **Indeed, I couldn't leave until I finished that accursed paperwork."** Markarov grumbled out before looking downwards. **"So I take it that you are Roxas then, and that you have also brought a new recruit with us."**

"Indeed I have." Roxas said. "And I must thank you for looking after Xion."

" **It was no problem. Considering what you two have been through it was the least that I could do."** Markarov said before facing Lucy. **"As for you my dear."** He said before he shrank before their very eyes into a short old man with hair and a mustache whitened from age and black eyes. He was wearing a white shirt with the Fairy Tail emblem in the center, an orange hoody and shorts, brown pointed shoes, and an orange and blue jester hat. "Glad to have you on board." He said, shocking Lucy by his sudden change in size.

"You're tiny!" Lucy exclaimed before composing herself. "Wait if Mira called you Master, then you must be the third Guild Master of Fairy Tail, Markarov."

The man just nodded at that and turned his back to them. He jumped up and tried to flip up to the second floor. He would have missed and hit his head on the railing if Xion didn't stick her hand out and levitate him onto it.

"Thank you my dear." He said gratefully, it wouldn't be healthy to get a concussion at his age after all.

"It was no problem Markarov." Xion said with a smile.

"Did you gain telekinesis from the void?" Roxas questioned, getting her to nod.

"Indeed I did and a lot of other magic, you as well?" Xion said.

"Not really. I gained earth magic, but I've lost every other kind as well except for my light." Roxas sighed out, getting her to nod.

"Now listen here you've gone and done it again you rascals! Look at all the paperwork the Council sent me!" Markarov said as he displayed all the paper in his left hand. "This is all complaints they sent me! All you fools do is just make the council angry at me!" He shouted, causing most of the guild to look down to the ground in shame.

"However." Markarov continued as he lit the paperwork on fire. "Fuck the Council!" He then threw the papers away, which Natsu jumped up and happily devoured them.

"Listen up. Magic is an unreasonable power, but it is born from reason! It is not some miraculous ability. It is the combination of the spirit that flows within us mixed with the spirit that flows through nature itself, incarnated into physical form! It takes a strong mind and focus! In fact, magic is pouring out of ones soul! One cannot progress in the ways of magic by being mindful of the watchful eye from above! Be afraid not of those fools on the Council and follow the path you believe in! That is what it means to be a Fairy Tail mage!" Markarov exclaimed with his right hand raised and his pointer finger and thumb pointing upwards towards the heavens.

A gesture that was repeated by the cheering guild members.

Roxas was just smiling at all of this. This guild was the complete opposite of the Organization and their leader too. Markarov actually cared about his guild like a family unlike Xemnas who seemed only to be after his own gain. That one speech had solidified his decision.

He would join Fairy Tail.

"Now then with the matters of the Council out of the way. I have some good news for you all." Markarov said, getting various whispers from the guild. "The good news is that we have a new recruit Lucy and Natsu has found Xion's friend Roxas. I hope that you all give them a proper Fairy Tail welcome!"

Cheers erupted as various guild members went to great them.

"But before that, there is one thing I have to ask." Markarov said, getting more whispers as he faced Xion. "Xion, now that you have reunited with Roxas I have one thing to ask. Do you still wish to join Fairy Tail and does Roxas feel the same way?"

The eyes on the entire guild where now focus on the two of them. They already knew their answer.

"We would like to join Fairy Tail!" Roxas and Xion chorused together, causing the guild to burst into cheers. They had nowhere else to go and Fairy Tail was probably the best place for a new start they could ever find among the worlds. So they chose to join without any hesitation.

"Three new members in one day, this calls for a celebration! Let us give Lucy, Xion, and Roxas a proper Fairy Tail welcome!" Markarov shouted.

"Wait!" Xion shouted, getting everyone's attention. "Before we celebrate there is something that we need to do. Me and Roxas promised Natsu that we would fight him." She said, getting multiple people to groan.

"I see, then how about we have these matches as an opener for their welcoming party." He said and any complaints died down at that. "So grab your things and let everyone head out!"

"Finally!" Natsu shouted with excitement.

Roxas could only smile at the guild's enthusiasm when he noticed Xion was walking away.

"Where are you going Xion?" He asked.

"I'm getting something I that one of my friends lent me the other day. It should be in the infirmary." She said, getting him to nod.

"Alright just don't take too long, because I believe that Natsu wished to fight you first." Roxas said, getting her to nod.

"Okay." Xion said before disappearing back into the back of the guild.

Roxas could only sigh once he saw the crowd of guild members gathering their things and heading out. He had Xion back, a new home, new friends, a place where he didn't have to worry about the Organization pursuing him for now.

A welcome change from the predicament he faced yesterday, or was it five gays ago?

Either way, this was something that he wanted and he will make damned not to lose it all or Xion ever again.

* * *

Xion quickly found what she was looking for, a simple history book of Fiore that Levy lent her in order to get a better grasp the surrounding area. While she did come to get that book, there was another reason that she was here.

Making sure that no one else was around, Xion waved her hand and the air in front of her distorted and formed a mirror. One with a fully white haired reflection of herself stood.

"So Roxas finally arrived then, though it took him awhile longer then what I thought." Ultimecia said as she stretched her wings.

"Indeed, though I sense that he hasn't been showing any signs of what I asked for." Xion said, getting the sorceress to nod.

"He just arrived, give him a few days and it will manifest. I made sure that it would or otherwise our deal would have been voided and the both of us erased." She explained, getting Xion to nod. "Still there is one thing I do worry about and that is that Roxas has inadvertently siphoned more of my power then I first thought."

"Is their anything with it that could endanger him?" Xion asked concernedly. She just Roxas back and she was hoping that she wouldn't have to worry about losing him ever again.

"Kalm down Xion, Roxas for the most part shall be alright. The details are hazy, but he has inadvertently taken several of my spells and thankfully one of them wasn't time kompression. But he did also steal something much worse then any spell." Ultimecia explained, getting Xion to gulp.

"And that is?" The Replica said with dread.

"A fragment of my own heart. The very same one that is hidden inside of you." Ultimecia said while sighing out, shocking Xion.

This was possibly very bad. If it stayed inside of him, it would

"Is there anyway to remove it." Xion asked.

"No there isn't a way to do so now without potentially killing him as it is tied to his very being. The only way for now is to seal it away inside of him for right now, but with my kurrent power it will take sometime to do so." She explained, causing Xion to breath a sigh of relief. "Do not get two comfortable, the seal is only temporary. The only way to remove the seal is for me to get enough of my power returned to me."

"I'll start soon then, I just wish to stay with Roxas a little longer before we begin." Xion said, getting the sorceress to nod.

"Very well, but you had better start soon. The sooner you start the better. You wouldn't want to have me living inside of you for the rest of eternity after all." Ultimecia said before the mirror dissipated into atoms.

Xion could only sigh at that.

She should have never made that deal with Ultimecia. Sure she got to keep her existence, but the sorceress has shown that if she wished then her conscious would have been reduced to a Dusk and Ultimecia would be the one in full control of her body.

However she was content with to go along with Xion's deal and given the Replica her heart to make her a more stable anchor to keep the sorceress from fading away with the added bonus of keeping it from being detected by anyone else.

Of course with the promise of taking over her body if she tampered with it.

It was a bad decision and she knew it, but it was to protect Roxas. So she wouldn't care about the consequences and only focus on protecting him.

She had nearly wiped herself out from existence just to protect him and she will do so again.

"Xion are you still in here?" Roxas questioned through the infirmary door.

"I'll be out in a minute." She called back.

"Alright." He said.

Grabbing Levy's book, Xion left the infirmary.

She didn't want to keep Roxas waiting for much longer after all.

That, and she wanted to kick Natsu's ass as well.

* * *

 **Static fills your vision before the author appears.**

 ***Hey guys Hakuorofan7 here and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.***

 ***I'll keep this short as my cold is starting to give me a migrain.***

 ***Now you know a bit more about the deal between Xion and Ultimecia. There will be more to come later as it will be revealed in it's entirety by the Lullaby arc. As what the two have planed for Roxas...you'll see.***

 ***Also as you can already I plan on giving the characters of Fairy Tail that Mashima screwed over a chance to shine. As far as I can tell no one else has done so. So expect more from them later on.***

 ***Finally no new canidates for the harem yet. Normaly I would post one, but I just want to get this done and get some medicine for my migraine. So expect someone to be revealed next chapter. Still if you have any suggestions let me know.***

 ***Anyway next chapter will be Natsu vs Xion and I hope you all will enjoy it.***

 ***So until then, ciao!***

 **The author leaves to get some migrain medicine as the screen fades to black**


	6. Natsu vs Xion

**The screen flickers briefly before the author appears.**

 ***Hey guys Hakuorofan7 here and welcome back to another chapter of Twilit Mages.***

 ***I'll just make this short, but this chapter is the match between Natsu and Xion nothing more, nothing less and I hope tha you all will enjoy it.***

 ***Anyway so I don't forget I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Fairy Tail.***

 ***So sit back, relax, maybe put some music on and enjoy. I'll see you all at the end of the chapter.***

 **With the snap of his fingers the screen blurred and the chapter begins.**

* * *

 **Natsu vs Xion**

* * *

At a field on the edge of Magnolia, Fairy Tail had gathered to witness the fight between Natsu and Xion. They couldn't do so in town as a fight involving Natsu will always result in high amounts of property damage.

"Does this always happen?" Lucy questioned a petit young woman with wavey blue hair and brown eyes. She was a green halter top, a yellow bra, and white shorts.

This was Levy McGarden, leader of Team Shadoe Gear and perhaps the smartest mage in Fairy Tail, according to Xion that is. The two of them hit it off quite well after Xion introduced her and the two quickly bonded over their shared love for literature.

"Whenever Natsu fights someone, Master got tired of paying repair bills for whenever he fought someone in Magnolia. So we have this field marked off for whenever someone accepts his challenge." Levy said, getting Lucy to sweatdrop.

It made sense, considering that he wrecked half of Hargeon in his fight with Bora.

"So how are you enjoying your time in Fairy Tail so far?" Levy asked, causing Lucy to smile.

"It's almost exactl like how I pictured it to be." Lucy said happily while examining the pink Fairy Tail emblem on her right hand.

She had officially joined Fairy Tail right before she left the door as Mira stamped the mark onto her hand. She had offered to do the same to Xion and Roxas, but Xion said that she would do so after her match with Roxas agreeing to do the same.

She was enjoying her brief time in Fairy Tail despite one issue.

"Although I never expected for everybody to be this rowdy." She said with a sweat drop as Cana was taking bets with a empty barrel and a crowd of people around her taking bets including Levy's teamates Jet and Droy.

"I know, but it wouldn't feel like Fairy Tail without it though." Levy said with a small smile.

"I suppose your right." Lucy said as Cana walked up to them.

"So any takers?" Cana asked them while shaking the barrel.

"Sorry, but I can't pick anyone." Lucy said.

She didn't want to pick against either of her new friends.

That and she was tight on jewels as it already was. She was going to go apartment hunting after the fights and celebration had died down.

"Neither can I." Levy said while shaking her head.

"1,000 jewels on Natsu taking down the scary lady!" Happy exclaimed as he tossed in the money.

"So your betting on Natsu winning this time just because he is fighting Xion." Cana said with a deadpan.

"Aye." He said simply.

"I thought so." Cana said, surprising Lucy.

"Wait are you telling me that Happy bets against Natsu most of the time?" Lucy asked, getting Cana and Levy to nod. "You really do have no shame then cat."

"None at all." Happy said while flying away.

"I thought so." Lucy said.

"I agree it is not manly to bet against one's friend." Elfman said as he approached Cana. "5,000 jewels on Xion and 5,000 jewels on Natsu."

"Your betting on both of them?" Levy asked as both her and Lucy where curious on why.

"Of course I would. Natsu is one of the manliest men in the guild and I've seen Xion practicing her magic. It was tough to chose, so I went the manliest choice and picked both." He said, shocking the two.

"Is Xion's magic really that strong?" Lucy questioned.

"I say it is more diverse, I've never seen anyone use a wider variety of magic then Xion." Mira said, shocking everyone around them and getting Elfman to nod.

"How much magic does she know?" Lucy asked.

"She knows at least a dozen forms of magic based on what I have seen her do." Mira said, shocking everyone.

'Maybe I should've bet on Xion.' Lucy thought as people hurriedly tried to change their bets.

* * *

Today was the perfect day in Natsu's opinion.

He lead Roxas and Lucy to Fairy Tail and they ended up getting three new members into the guild along with Xion. Now he was fighting Xion and later Roxas.

He had gotten a measure of their stregth when Xion barbiqued the stripper's crotch and when Roxas fought that poser in Hargeon.

Everything was going exactly how he started, except for one minor detail.

"Why the hell are you here you stripper?" Natsu questioned Gray as he walked up next to him.

"Can it flamebrain, I'm just here to be civil against my better nature." Gray muttered out, peeking Natsu's curiosity.

The two of them where never civil unless Erza was around, and since there wasn't a terrifing red headed monster around Gray must be deathly serious about something.

"And what would that be?" Natsu inquired.

"I wish for you to beat Xion for what she did to me." Gray said irritably.

"I thought that you were over it already." Natsu said.

"I admit that it was my fault for stripping infront of her, but my crotch still feels like it is on fucking fire!" Gray snapped.

"Are you sure it isn't your chlmamydia acting up." Natsu joked, causing Gray to fume at him.

"I don't have that you idiot!" Gray snapped at him. "I just want you to beat Xion and I've betted on you to win. Do so and I'll plit my earnings with you, 90-10."

"No way, 40-60! I'm the one doing the fighting here!" Natsu said.

"Alright then, 85-15!" Gray said.

"No, 20-80!"

"No, 80-20!"

"No, 50-50!" They both demanded, before blinking. "No way, that will never work." They continued before glaring at each other. "Stop copying me!"

"Well then 70-30 then!" Gray said.

"That actually sounds like a good share." Natsu said, getting the black haired mage to nod.

"So do we have a deal then pinky." Gray said.

"We have a deal then popsicle." Natsu said, getting Gray to nod and walk away.

Natsu could only grin at this. He was getting to fight two strong people and his rival was actually paying him to deafeat one of them, something that he would have never thought possible. This really was the perfect day.

* * *

"So do you think that Xion can actually win this?" Roxas questioned Mickey was the two and Wan watched as the Replica in question stretch out.

"Honestly I don't know. I do know that she is defiantly talented with magic, but what I've seen is with stuff that would make even the most studious of mages confused. So I honestly haven't seen her in a fight, what about you. You two are so close after all." Mickey inquired.

"Honestly I don't know. Last I saw her she was near dead a week ago and she seemed to have grown stronger since then." The Nobody said honestly, shocking Mickey and Wan.

They knew from Xion herself that she was in some pretty bad shape before Roxas had helped her and somehow got seperated, but she omitted the part where she was actualy dying before they found her.

They were going to have to get some answers from the two later.

"I see, then how strong was she before then?" Mickey asked.

"She was strong enough." Roxas said. He didn't really have a comparison to really judge her, but he would have to say that she was defiantly stronger then most of the Organization barring Xigbar, Marluxia, and Xemnas along with Ansem. Now though he didn't know.

"Ok then." Mickey said before she Markarov walking into the middle of the field. "Looks like it time to begin." She stated as she looked through the crowd. "It looks like the rest of the team isn't here yet. It's a shame too, because they are probably going to miss one hell of a fight."

"They sure will." Roxas said while nodding before facing Xion. "Good luck out there Xion."

"Thanks." Xion said as she and Natsu walked towards Markarov.

"Kick her ass Natsu!" Gray called out.

"Gray your clothes." Cana said dryly as the mage was now in his underwear.

"Again!" He shouted as he went to look for his clothes.

"Does he do that often?" Roxas questioned.

"Sadly he has been doing so since he joined Fairy Tail?" Mickey sighed out with Wan nodding in agreement.

"Is everyone ready!" Markarov shouted, getting the guild to let out roars of excitment. "Now that is what I thought! Now I want a good clean fight! There are no rules except for no maiming and the victor is decided once your oppenet is knocked out, surrenders, or runs out of magic! Do you understand!"

"Yes!" Both Natsu and Xion, the former setting his hands ablaze and the latter summoning her Keyblade.

"Then let the match begin!" Markarov shouted as he backed away and the two rushed at each other.

* * *

Natsu was about land a hit on Xion when he suddenly tripped.

"Really flame blame!" Gray shouted.

"It wasn't, it was Xion!" Natsu shouted. True to word Natsu's legs where tied to the ground by strands of grass pulsating with magic. "What gives Xion, I thought we were going to fight!"

"We are, I just needed to set this up." Xion said as the tip of her Keyblade glowed blue and they were surronded by a blue field. Roxas immediatly was aware of what she was planing.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked.

"Xion's trapped Natsu and now she is going to use the enviorment against him. She specializes in this kind of thing." Roxas said while remembering his multiworld fight with Xion. She always adapted to make the best of wherever they ended up with that accursed armored form of hers.

He prayed to Kingdom Hearts that she lost it.

"Really?" Lucy said shockingly, getting the Nobody to nod in confirmation. "That is amazing."

"It sure is, Xion has been working on perfecting it these past few days after all in order to defeat Natsu." Mira said eagerl. "You should see what happens next."

"So you really are going to go all out now. Well then, I'm really fired up now!" Natsu shouted as his fists were covered with flames, only to be quickly doused out. "What the hell?"

Xion didn't say anything as with a single movement of her Keyblade, the very landscape changed inside the barrier instantly. The both of them were now on a floating platform of earth and below them a veriatable storm of water, wind, ice, and lightning.

"Now I'm going all out." Xion said as she swipped at Natsu with each swing bring up the elements from down below up with each strike. Dousing Natsu's flame and bombarding him with elements.

"Can I change my bet to Xion?" Gray asked Cana.

"I will roast you alive once I'm done with this you trattorias stripper!" Natsu called out as he dodged another lightning bolt.

"All bets are final also your shirt is missing again" Cana said, Gray to curse as he went to look for it once more.

Natsu meanwhile was ducking in and out through the perverbial storm that Xion had unleashed at him. Eventually he found the perfect oprituity to hit her.

Only for Xion to teleport behind him a hit him square in the back with her Keyblade.

Luckily for Natsu he recovered midair and he found the perfect opportunity.

"Fire Dragon's Iorn Fist!" Natsu casted as he sent a firey fist into Xion's gut sending her flying into the air before castining another spell. "Fire Dragon's Roar!"

The torrent of flames reached Xion, but she blocked it with a barrier.

She soon came down to the platform and started making swings with her Keyblade, battering Natsu with arcs of the elements below them. Natsu barely dodged all of here strikes with a grin threatening to split his face.

It has been too long since a fight that was both this fun and irritating at the same time.

He got close to Xion, but suddenly he Keyblade started to vibrate and Natsu could only scream out in pain as he covered his ears.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked as she was watching in awe as the fight went on.

"Due to Natsu being a Dragon Slayer his senses are much more acute then a normal human's so Xion is using that to her advantage." Levy said as Xion started to wail on Natsu with her Keyblade while he still covered his ears.

"Really that doesn't seem fair." Lucy said as she saw Natsu block a strike from Xion and retaliated with a flaming uppercut, sending her flying.

"It isn't manly, but sometimes you have to go against what you consider fair or manly in order to overcome anything in your way like a true man." Elfman said in a rare moment of wisedom, getting most of the surrounding guild members, Wan, and Roxas to nod.

"Okay I can get that, but Xion is not a man." Lucy said, while Roxas shuddered while remebering that Xion was briefly one as she did become Sora before their fight.

"To be fair she is more of a man then most of the men in the guild I've seen so far, minus Elfman and Wan." Roxas said, getting nods of approval from the two men in question.

"Hey!" Gray called out!

"One word Gray, Erza." Cana said with a smirk, causing the mage in question to slump.

"Fair enough." He sighed out.

Back with the fight, Natsu had just rubbed his ears as they were still ringing from Xion's attack. While he was having fun, he still wanted to fight Roxas and Xion's tatics while brillent were starting to annoy him.

"Hey Xion, how about we cut to the chase and finish this?" Natsu asked while his hands lit up with flames.

"I couldn't agree more Natsu." Xion replied as she raised her Keyblade into the air and the churning storm below began to seep up the sides of the platform. They began to form tendrils to pulverize Natsu.

"With a flame in the right hand." Natsu chanted as the tendrils began to solidify. "And a flame in the left hand." Natsu then brought his hands together as the tendrils were raised to pulverize him. "When you combine them together..." Natsu trailed off as the tendrils descended onto him and a large fireball formed above him.

"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"

Natsu crashed the fireball into the plateform below him, shattering it and sending him and Xion plummeting to the storm below. Xion grabbed a large fragment and levitated it to slow her fall down.

But she was caught off guard when Natsu decended upon her.

"Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang!" He shouted as he punched her and an arch of flames propelled them down into the storm. They landed with a resounding thud.

Roxas wasn't worried about Xion, he knew that she has shrugged off worse hits from himself. So he had faith that she would be on her feet once the dust settled.

He was proven right once the dust and the barrier settled and the both of them were standing in a rubble filled crater. Both were battered, exhausted, and slightly singed but otherwise alright. Except Xion had a blank look on her face when looked down at her necklace.

Natsu had smashed the shell in half.

" Roxas if you can, cast the strongest barrier that you can right now!" A sweating Elfman said as everyone looked at him, wondering what could unnerve him like this.

"Why?" Lucy questioned fearfully.

"Simple, Elfman once broke her shell two days ago and if I didn't calm her down she would have pulverised him while wearing somekind of armor." Mira said, causing Roxas to panic and immediatly summon up a barrier in front of them statrling the mages around him. "That's probably a good idea Roxas, I've only seen someone get like that one time and that is when someone destoyed Erza's cheesecake."

The whole guild went silent before half of them huddled behind Roxas.

As for the other half.

"Run for your lives, the scary lady is about to snap!" Happy shouted as he and half the guild ran back to Magnolia.

"Wait for me Happy!" Natsu shouted as he tried to make a break for it.

Screw fighting Xion! If what Mira said was remotly true and Roxas's reaction then fight Xion would be about as suicidal as facing a pissed off Erza!

He didn't it far as Xion grabbed his shoulder. Natsu made the mistake of facing her to see Xion's face was a emotionless mask as she left out a deafening pressure and used her telekinesis to rejoin the seashell together.

When that was then Xion glared at him with golden eyes and Natsu could only whimper as an apperition of an angle of death hung behind her.

Maybe there was some truth to what Happy said after all.

"You wanted to face me at full power." Xion said emotionlessly before a massive piller of darkness covered her. **"Well here it is Natsu!"**

Natsu could only whimper as in Xion's place was a 40 foot armored colossus.

"That is Xion?!" Lucy questioned incrediously as Roxas, hetting him to nod.

"This Xion at her strongest, if Natsu could defeat her at this level then I would be surprised. It took everything I had just to defeat her like this." Roxas said, praying that what happened last time she used this form didn't happen again.

Meanwhile everyone there could only look in amazement at the Nobody.

If he could defeat Xion like this, then how strong was he?

Meanwhile Natsu steeled himself as he stared down the armored giant that was Xion. If he was going to lose, then he was going to go down swinging.

Xion rushed towards Natsu at speeds someone her size shouldn't be able to do and tried to smash him into the earth, but Natsu landed onto her arm and hit her in the head.

Xion only groaned as she took a step back and started pelting herself light pillers inorder to get Natsu off of her.

Natsu just ducked and weaved around the pillars until he found the perfect spot to attack.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu shouted as he breathed out a turrent of flame right into Xion's faceplate, blinding her and causing more pillars to rain down all over her body in a blind attempt to get him off.

Natsu just dodged her strikes and when she resorted to using her hands to blindly squash him, the dragon slayer made sure that each strike sent her off balance. While this form gave Xion an edge in raw power and defense, she was still a large target and it seemed that her own armor could harm her just as much as protect her.

He continued this pattern until Xion regained her sight back.

 **"It's time to end this Natsu!"** Xion shouted as she grabbed Natsu and threw him down to the ground.

He barely had time to regain his composure when he saw Xion had lobed a massive white sphere above him.

 **"Shockwave Pulsar!"**

The sphere erupted into a massive pillar of energy and everyone watching the fight had to cover their eyes due to the flash created by the attack.

Once it died down, everyone stared in shock at what they saw.

Xion was down on the ground back to normal while struggling to get back up due to how exhausted she was. Towering over her was a still standing and smoking Natsu. There was nothing but pure silence for a minute before the pinkete smiled.

"That was one hell of a fight Xion." He said before collapsing with Xion doing the same a few moments a

The guild could only stare in silence while Roxas literally turned into bolt of light and rushed to towards the two.

Once there he quickly checked Xion for any sign of crystallization. He breathed a sign of relief once he saw there was none. Appearnty Xion can now control her armored form without him worring aboit her fading away again.

That would be a nightmare.

After checking both her and Natsu's conditions he quickly produced a pair of Paneca and poured a little down the both of their throats. Causing them to cough a splutter as they woke up.

"What in Mavis's name happened." Natsu groaned out. "I felt like I was just hit by one of those nightmare contraptions."

"You might as well have been." Markarov said as he walked up to the two. "Normally I would congratulate you Xion, but you scared away half the guild apwith your wrath and nearly leveled the field with your full power."

"I guess I kind of did." Xion said weakly, before collapsing unconsious once again. Markarov checked up on her and sighed.

"She is even more exhausted then I thought." Markarov said before facing Natsu. "And what about you?"

"I'm fine, just a bit low on magic. Other then that I'm ready to fight Roxas now!" Natsu said excitedly before groaning as the pain hit him once again. "Maybe in a few minutes."

"It will take more then a few minutes for your next fight Natsu. We need to get the rest of the guild back and then we can decide what to do." Markarov said, getting the Dragon Slayer to reluctantly nod.

"So how are we going to gather all the mages back?" Roxas asked as he raised a small plateform of earth for Xion to rest on.

"Since Jet ran away with the rest and Warren is still at business school then that leaves just Mickey." Markarov said before he turned to face the woman inquestion. "Send Pii-chan to gather as many members as you can. I will send a few more people to help out in minutes."

"On it Master." Mickey said before a puff of blue magic appeared on her shoulder before it cleared up to reveal the bird in question. "You know what to do." She said as the bird took off.

"So what are we going to do now Master?" Mira asked as she and Markarov saw Roxas, Lucy, and Levy were making sure a sleeping Xion was alright.

"We give them an hour. If Xion doesn't wake up within the hour, we call the fight off for today." Markarov said, getting Mira to nod before the two of them began to organize the search for the other members of Fairy Tail.

!

 **The screen flickers again before the author appears.**

 ***Hey guys Hakuorofan7 here and I hoped that you all enjoyed this chapter.***

 ***The next one will be Natsu vs Roxas, but before we move on I have two announcements to make.***

 ***The first is that I'm goin on hiatus for a while with all of my stories. I'm behind on a lot of things in life right now and I wish to catch up on them a little before continuing. You all will know when it is over when I publish the next chapter of From No On to Someone.***

 ***The second is that along with this I have published another story, The Familiar of Twilight. I did say I was going to write this for a while now and I've taken the first step and it has beaten the record of best reception of first chapter of any other story I've published and I'm not joking. I had nearly 20 favorites and follows within the first full day of it. I guess people were waiting for someone to make such a story. Sadly it will be a while till I update it, I'm going to untangle the canon of the LN and Anime first and then focus on writing that story.***

 ***Anyway that is all for now. If you have any questions just send a review or a PM and I'll get back when I can. So until next time, Ciao!***

 **The author waves goodbye as the screen fades to black.**


	7. Natsu vs Roxas

**The screen flickere for a bit before the author appears and waves.**

 ***Hey guys Hakuorofan7 here and welcome back to Twilit Mages...surprise! This story isn't dead yet people!***

 ***Anyway since you all have been waiting since March for this, I believe we should start immediately.***

 ***First off I do not own Fairy Tail or Kingdom Hearts.***

 ***Secondly just sit back, relax, maybe put some music, and enjoy. I will see you all at the end of the chapter.***

 **The author snaps his fingers and the chapter begins.**

* * *

 **Natsu vs Roxas**

* * *

Xion could only groan as she tried to get up, but felt like her entire body was multiple times heavier.

A new side effect of her armored form, but it was better then fading away once again.

"Maybe going berserk on Natsu wasn't such a good idea." Xion groaned out.

"I'd say, that was rather impress though." A voice said as the Replica's vision cleared up and saw Mickey looking over her. "Still did you really had to go Erza all over him with that giant armor?"

"I would let you know if when I met this Erza you all keep talking about, but yes I did. He broke my Thalassa shell, he deserved it." Xion said, getting Mickey to shudder.

"Yup, just like Erza with her cheesecake. Anyway the rest of the team is back and they are currently with Roxas." Mickey says while pointing towards the side.

With a groan Xion turned her head in the side to see various members of Fairy Tail working on fixing the field, a battered looking Natsu eating fire, Cana distributing the bets and once again downing a barrel full of alcohol, and finally she saw Roxas with Levy and Lucy talking with two other people, with Wan nodding along.

The first was a tall, incredibly buff man in his early 20's with black hair, orange pants, and blue fingerless gloves.

The second was a short dark skinned girl with blond hair and blue eyes who was wearing an orange cat had, a pink and purple sleeveless zipper vest with the word 'MONSTER' embroidered on the front with a white shirt underneath, and black knee length boots. Around her neck was two necklaces, one with a ring, the other with a large stone surrounding a white crystal.

They were the other two members of Mickey's team, Joey Fullborn and Chico C. Hammitt.

As the two of them were talking, Chico summoned two spirits with her magic startling the Nobody and getting him to step back in shock and causing the rest of the team to chuckle at his actions.

"I see that they are getting along." Xion said as she turned her head to face Mickey.

"That's right, also can you do some more improvements on Chico's necklace. She made it about 50 yards from Magnolia before the warming kicked in." She said, getting Xion to sigh.

It was a project she was working on with her new friends.

Chico's magic was extremely powerful and versatile if used correctly with one major drawback...it only worked in Magnolia and it would take her days to restore herself back to full power after wards.

So a simple necklace enchanted with bits of stones from everywhere in the city could turn into a sort of mini Magnolia and let her keep her full power without all of the souls escaping.

Still needs some work it seems.

"I'll work on it tomorrow. Once my magic is fully recovered. That form really takes it out for me." Xion stated, as she tried to get up but failed.

"Do you need any help?" Mickey said, getting Xion to sigh.

"Yes..." She groaned out.

"It's that bad huh." Mickey said while picking Xion up.

"It is." Mira said as she walked up with Elfman behind her. "After she did the same thing against Elfman for breaking her shell and punched him into a crater, she couldn't really move for about 3 hours."

"So your basically nothing more then then dead weight at this point, no offense." Mickey said, getting the Replica to roll her eyes at that. She couldn't do much else at that point.

"None taken." Xion said, before a streak of light zipped past the mages. Shocking them all but Mira, before it back tracked and landed next to Elfman.

Who let later deny letting out such an unmanly scream and falling on his ass in fear. Because that wasn't manly at all.

"You alright Xion?" Roxas asked as helped the downed Strauss sibling up.

"I'm fine Roxas, can't really move for a few hours but I will be alright. But still , did you really need to rush over here like that?" Xion questioned.

"Sorry, I still do not have full control over that, and besides as soon as I noticed that you were awake I had to rush over to make sure that you are alright. I'd hate to have to lose you again." Roxas said, getting Xion's cheeks to flush a little.

"It's alright Roxas, then again if you were in the same predicament as I was, I would have done the same." Xion said, noticing the teasing glint in Mira's eyes and tried not to blush even harder.

Damn this heart, it has been nearly a week since she had it but she still can't properly control these new feelings!

If it wasn't for the fact ripping it would would piss off Ultimecia, void their deal, and erase them both she would get rid of this heart. So for now she would have to deal with this.

"Aww isn't that sweet." Mira said, getting Xion to silently groan.

"Honestly I have to agree." Mickey said with a a grin, getting Xion to actually groan.

Not her too.

"I see that you are awake now Xion." Makarov said as he walked up to the group. "How are you feeling?"

"Tiresome, but alright. Can't move for a few hours though." Xion said, getting the guild master to nod.

"I see." He said, before turning to Roxas. "Do you wish to postpone your match with Natsu Roxas?"

"Of course, I would rather see that Xion was alright then fight a flaming battle maniac any other day of the week." Roxas said, getting to once again gaining a teasing look and Xion trying to steady the beating of her borrowed heart.

She wished that she could curse him for saying something like that, but she didn't have the will to do so.

"Wait!" Natsu said as he rushed over to the group. "I thought you agreed to fight with me Roxas?"

"Don't do it Natsu, I heard he beat the scary lady!" Happy said while flying and trying to pull his partner away from said scary.

"That just wants to actually make me fight him even more, so fight me Roxas!" Natsu demanded.

Roxas was about to say something, but Xion beat him to it.

"Roxas just go ahead and fight him already, from what I heard is that he will not stop asking no matter what. Besides I literally won't be moving much for a few hours anyway." Xion said, getting nods from everyone else there, including an eager one from Natsu.

The Nobody figured that was enough indication that this was not going to stop until Natsu got his fight.

And he just figured out a way to do so and still have plenty of time to catch up with Xion. And by the look she sent him, she had figured it out at the same time.

"Tell you what Natsu, we will fight in 10 minutes sounds fair?" Roxas asked, getting Natsu to grin.

"Hell ya! Now I'm all fired up! You better keep your word Roxas!" Natsu shouted, before running off with Happy.

"I better inform the guild of this, just try not to ruin the field this time. It is going to take quite a bit for it to even be fixed after what he and Xion did to it." Markarov grumbled out as he walked after the Dragon Slayer.

"You chose to fight Natsu good, just know that he will continue to ask you to fight even after this." Mickey said, getting the Nobody to sigh. He really should have expected something like that. "Still, do you really need that much time to prepare?"

"Not really, it should be enough time to prepare something for Xion and the rest of you." Roxas said with a smile, confusing them and getting the Replica's cheeks to redden a little.

Once again, damn this accursed heart!

* * *

"Are we sure we shouldn't be stopping her?" Lucy asked Mira to her left as not that far away Cana was drinking up a storm, already finishing off her second barrel.

"No it should be alright, she drinks about 30% of our annual supply of alcohol after all and it takes a lot more then what she has had so far today to get remotely buzzed." Mira explained helpfully, causing the blonde to sweat drop.

"Is there anyone normal around here, besides Levy that is." Lucy muttered out quietly.

"Not really, perhaps Joey is the closest to normal out of all of us. But what is considered normal is a bit overrated anyway." Levy said, mortifying Lucy as she noticed the guild members around here nodded in agreement...minus Xion.

She still wasn't a guild member yet or move her head all that well.

"Don't worry about, we've heard worse. Besides some of us will take it as a compliment." Mickey said, getting the rest of her team nod in agreement.

"Most of us in the guild have been here for most of our lives, so what you would consider a bit chaotic we consider normal. But is part of the charm of Fairy Tail I suppose." Joey said with a small smile getting Wan to nod beside him.

"Even for those of us who grew up outside of the guild or spend most of their time elsewhere, being around each other is the best part of the day." Chico said softly.

"And despite the fact we usually cause a mess or fight with each other, all of us at Fairy Tail are like family and we wouldn't trade it for anything in the world." Wan said, shocking the rest of the Fairy Tail members. "What?"

"Nothing it's just this is the most that you have spoken in the past month, and the sentence was the manliest thing that I have ever heard you say." Elfman said, wiping a tear in his eyes at his guild mate's supposed manliness.

"Honestly I'm just surprised at the sound of his voice." Xion said, getting Lucy to sweat drop and Levy to pat her back in sympathy.

This was going to take a while to get used to the quirkinesses of the guild.

But this was the path she chose and what she had always wanted.

And she wouldn't change it for anything.

"Besides Wan is right on the family bit, for a good portion of us Fairy Tail is the only family we ever knew." Mickey said wistfully, getting a good portion of the guild to nod somberly it.

Lucy could only watch in slight sympathy and sighed.

She knew that feeling as well, but unlike them she did have quite a few people to fall back on while her surviving family all but gave up on her existence after that day.

She did feel a little guilty for running away and leaving them behind, but she couldn't take it anymore and left.

Though she supposed that she could have left on better terms, but she had a feeling that everyone back at the Heartfilia Residence would be happy to know that she was following her dreams.

Lucy was broken from her thoughts as the sound of grinding earth before looking over and saw an exhausted looking Roxas next to a perfectly carved stone chair and a large flat stone like a table.

Like the exact same ones that She, Xion, Levy, Mira, Elfman, and Mickey and her team were sitting in.

He had originally used his magic to construct one for Xion, but had decided to do so for the rest as they were friends of either Xion or himself now. That and he figured that it was a nice thing to do for them.

"That should be the last of them." Roxas said as Cana placed her now empty barrel on the table.

"Why thank you Roxas, finally a man with some class in the guild." Cana said as sat down onto the rocky chair. "You know, this is actually surprising comfortable."

"I can agree." Xion said, a part of her content with the rocky throne.

Either it was from Ulitmecia inhabiting her, Roxas making it for herself, or both she would never know.

"Still do you think it is a good idea to fight Natsu like this Roxas?" Levy questioned. "You probably wasted a lot of magic creating these just for us."

"I wouldn't worry too much, Roxas did take out an entire yacht full of thugs and one hell of a sleezeball mage all by himself last night." Lucy said, before sighing. "Then again Natsu did beat Bora first, while wrecking part of Hargeon of course."

"I had heard about that this morning, they didn't have any proof that it was Fairy Tail but the Council tried to blame us." Mickey said with a sigh. "Luckily Bora was reported to have a concussion and most of the thugs were defeated by what I believe to be Roxas from what you said Lucy. So they have no one to pin for that mess this time."

"Also meaning that instead of Fairy Tail paying for this mess, the Council is paying for the damages with their own pocket." Joey said with a grin. "You hear that Master?"

"Of course and I'm glad for once not being the one paying for a mess you brats made!" Markarov cried out from the other side of the field, tears of joy streaming down his face.

Before they disappeared into a look of anger directed at Natsu.

"You're lucky that the Council hasn't pinned it on you this time, but that doesn't mean you have escaped my wrath! Natsu meet me in my office after this match!" The guild master ordered, getting the salmon haired mage to gain a defeated look.

It wasn't going to be a pleasant meeting for him.

"Why did you have to tell him that Lucy?" Happy questioned as flew around Natsu. "Was it because I said that you were heavy?"

Dead silence rolled across the field as several men including Natsu stepped away from the flying cat.

"That was an unmanly thing to say to a woman cat!" Elfman called out as he prepared himself incase he needed to bolt as Lucy stood up.

"Roxas do you mind-" The blonde was interrupted when she felt a small rock crop up from underneath her foot. "Thank you."

"No problem." The Nobody said, figuring what Lucy was going to ask. He had learned from Larxene constantly beating Demyx about how not to piss off a woman.

"On no." Happy said, trying to fly away.

Only for Lucy to throw the rock and for it to hit him right in his head and crash into the ground.

"He had it coming." Mickey said as Lucy let out a small smile.

That had felt surprisingly cathartic for her.

"Roxas it has been nearly 10 minutes, so are you ready?" Makarov asked, getting Roxas to nod.

"I am." He said before turning to Xion. "Wish me luck."

"We both know that you won't need it." Xion said with an eye roll as he walked up towards the field.

"Alright then." Cana said, before tapping the empty barrel as guild members started to gather around it. "Place your bets people!"

"500 jewels on Natsu!"

"200 jewels on the new guy!"

"800 jewels on Roxas!"

"200 jewels on Natsu!"

"They really seem more into it then when Xion was fighting him." Lucy noted.

"Of course, after seeing the fight with Xion they are going to be interested in what Roxas can do." Levy said as even more people gathered around the barrel including Mickey and her team, Elfman, and a reluctant looking Gray. "Still I wonder, who do you think will win?"

"I don't know, it was hard to tell last night but they looked to be about equal to eachother." Lucy sighed out. "Still Roxas did use his magic quite a bit recently and Natsu probably hasn't fully recovered from his fight with Xion. So it could be anything at this point."

"That is a good observation Lucy. Both seem equal, but there is one thing that Natsu should look out for." Xion said with a small grin. "Something that I didn't use doing our fight."

"And that is?" Lucy questioned, as a look of realization dawned on Mira's face.

"Something that will be worse then going on a high speed train for Natsu." She said.

Lucy could only pray that whatever it was that at least Roxas will keep her and everyone here away from the mess that was about to go off.

* * *

"So are you ready Roxas." Natsu said with a grin as he stretched from a cross the field.

"I'm ready." Roxas said, summoning Oathkeeper and Oblivion.

"Alright, same rules as before. Now are you two ready!" Markarov shouted, getting the Mage and Nobody to nod. "Then begin!"

Roxas made the first move, rushing towards Natsu and turning into a streak of light. The fire mage sidestepped the attack, only for Roxas to stop and toss his Keyblades at him.

Natsu quickly closed the distance between the two and gripped Roxas's arm.

"Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" Natsu casted, blasting the Nobody away with a torrent of flames.

And then knocked into the ground by Roxas's Keyblades crashing into him, much to Gray's amusement.

Roxas quickly composed himself and caught his Keyblades and observed Natsu getting up with a groan.

He just needed to grab him and this fight would be all but done. It wasn't going to be easy judging by the fire blazing in Natsu's eyes.

The fire mage was also observing Roxas and decided it was the best to go all out like he did with Xion.

Hell, the two were practically identical in fighting with their only difference was Xion was raw magical power and tactics that made his head spin thinking about them...or was it residual head trauma from fighting her as an armored giant? Roxas however was more direct with his attack and relied more on fighting with his swords it seems.

Still just like Xion, he could tell Roxas had a surprise waiting for him.

And the thought of it was only making this only better and better for the dragon slayer.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu casted, breathing our a large torrent of flames at Roxas, who put up a barrier to block the attack.

The moment it dispelled, Natsu rushed at Roxas with his fists aflame. But he blocked his strikes with his Keyblades. They continued on like this at a dead even pace for a minute before Roxas felt like he was starting to strain a bit.

He probably should have downed an ether before the match, but he still had some magic left over for a few small tricks.

Like with a small tap of his foot, three small rock spires rose up and pushed Natsu back.

The mage in turn smashed his fist into one of the spires, pelting Roxas with flaming rocks. Natsu repeated with the same with the other two spires, causing the Nobody to block debris.

"Is that all you got Roxas!" Natsu challenged before light pillars began all around him, forcing him to dodge.

Roxas continued with this barrage for a about a minute with Natsu succeeding in dodging most of the light pillars except for one or two that clipped him. He needed to distract him for just a moment more as he channeled that last of his magic into the earth.

Natsu continued dodging, before his ears picked up the sounds of stone grinding against each other from behind him. He didn't have any time to check it out as he noticed a few rock spikes forming underneath his feet.

He jumped out of the way.

Only for a pillar of light to come crashing down right on top of his head, sending the dragon slayer crashing into the ground.

With a groan, Natsu picked himself up to see that the spikes were gone and served as a distraction for Roxas's main plan.

An 8 foot tall wall of stone rose behind him.

Natsu was trying to think of what Roxas was thinking of until it hit him, literally.

Roxas rammed into him at full speed with Oathkeeper and Oblivion striking the mage. Roxas continued with his course and slammed Natsu into the wall, which shattered upon impact.

Which surprised him.

Roxas thought that after hardening the wall to be harder then normal stone and slamming Natsu into it would at least incapacitate him or probably knock it out.

Instead the mage smashed clean through the wall and recomposed himself with a groan. Natsu took a few steps before he straightened up and grinned and disappeared in a blur of speed.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu shouted as he reappeared, a flaming fist imbedded into Roxas's gut.

The impact of it sent the Nobody flying up into the air, until Natsu punched Roxas in the chest and caused him to crash down into the ground.

"Nice shot Roxas, I have to admit that was a good plan. Still if you want to win, then you need to hit me harder then that!" Natsu shouted as flames burst off him in waves.

Roxas got up as Natsu started to chant.

"With the flame in the right hand."

Roxas tightened his grip as he steadied his Keyblades, whose tips started to glow. He might be out of magic, but his light hasn't dimmed yet.

"And with the flames in my left hand."

The tips of his Keyblades started to pulsate a bit, but he still needed a little more time to charge.

"When you combine them together..."

Almost there.

"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" Natsu casted, throwing a massive fireball at the Nobody.

Now!

Roxas let lose the building lights at the incoming fireball.

Instead of twin beams of light like he used against Bora, the lights separated into multiple spheres. The spheres spread out all over the place with most hitting the fireball, some hitting the ground beneath, and some going over and pelting Natsu.

This continued for a moment before the spells exploded, creating a massive cloud of dust in their wake.

Natsu coughed as the dust filled his lungs, and was blindsided by pillar of light slamming into him. Followed by another and another.

The cloud lift to reveal Roxas releasing wave after wave of pillars bombarding Natsu. This continued for a while before Natsu found a rhythm to Roxas's attacks.

Unknowns to him while this was happening, a Corridor of Darkness was opening behind him. Roxas kept up the pillars for a moment before releasing a large flash of light, blinding the dragon slayer.

Natsu was pelted by multiple pillars and was pushed closer and closer to the Corridor. Eventually he recovered and noticed what Roxas's plan was as the Nobody rushed at him.

"Oh no you don't!" Natsu shouted he landed another fist to Roxas's gut and halted his advance a bit. The fire mage tried to land another blow on the Nobody, but Roxas deflected the attack with his Keyblades and pushed Natsu off balance.

Before ramming into him once again and sending them into the Corridor, closing it behind them.

* * *

"Where did they go?!" Lucy asked Xion, voicing the thoughts in many of the guild.

One moment they were seeing a match that seemed more equal with Natsu's raw power against Roxas's swordsmanship and light magic before they both disappeared through some kind of shadowy portal.

"That is the Corridor of Darkness, think of it as an advanced teleportation spell." Xion said, getting groans from most of the Fairy Tail guild.

More specifically the ones who had betted for Natsu to win.

"Things are not going end well for Natsu." Levy sighed out.

"Agreed, that is an unmanly way to lose." Elfman said, getting Lucy to sweat drop.

She saw how Natsu's motion sickness was on a boat, so she didn't want to know how teleportation could do to him.

Speaking of which.

"If it is teleportation magic, then where did they go?" Lucy asked Xion, getting the entire guild to look at her.

"Well basically anywhere we've been, but due to circumstances it is limited to us. So it should open back up sooner or later." Xion said as rather corridor opened back up. "Like that."

The guild watched as Roxas walked out and set down a green faced Natsu.

"I give up..." Natsu said queasily. "Just don't put me back in there..."

The entire guild was silent, as was expected.

Natsu never gave up on anything, unless it involved any kind of transportation besides walking.

...And with that realization the shock faded into cheers from those that betted on Roxas and groans from the majority that voted on Roxas.

"Natsu are you alright!" Happy said while flying over his friend.

"No not really...that was about as bad as one of those metal death traps. I think I need to lie down for a few..." Natsu groaned out, trying not to puke his guts out. "Hey Roxas, please don't do that again!"

"I won't, not after that." Roxas said, intending not to put the fire mage through a similar situation again.

"Good." Natsu groaned out as he just laid there, gesturing for the Nobody to leave him alone.

Roxas just nodded as he walked over to his friends, politely waving to those that came to congratulate him.

Before Gray walked by and clapped his shoulder.

"Not bad, taking down the flame brain like that. I mean I could have done the same thing, but using his own motion sickness against him I will admit that was impressive." Gray said with a smirk.

"Thank you...I think." Roxas said.

"No problem, anyway welcome to Fairy Tail." Gray said before walking off, getting the Nobody to shrug as he walked towards his friends.

Only to nearly lose his balance as a large hand smacked him in the back.

"Altough I don't agree with how the fight ended, that was still a manly brawl!" Elfman shouted as Roxas found himself surrounded by his his new friends, with Xion once again being carried by Mickey.

"Have to agree with Elfman on that, you and Xion have given Natsu the best fight in a long while. After seeing him being pummeled so effortlessly for so long by Erza and Laxus it kind of gets old after a while." Mickey said, getting her own team and Lucy to sweat drop at that.

"Did you really have say that Mickey?" Chico questioned, getting Wan to nod in agreement.

"You have to admit that it is true though, that and it has gotten quite a bit less lucrative as a result." Cana said while shaking an empty barrel filled with jewels.

"Well besides that, all in all it was an impressive fight." Joey said, getting Levy to nod.

"Yes, it was. If it wasn't for that move then I wasn't sure who will win." Levy said, getting Roxas to nod.

"Honestly I was certain myself, but I was planning on using it when I could anyway." Roxas said honestly.

If he had the full power magic back he was positive that he could have beaten Natsu, but as it was and only starting to get a hang of his new magic it could have gone either way.

But he knew one thing, Xion could have beaten him. Natsu breaking that shell must of upset her so much that she transformed and the strain had done her in. If he hadn't, then he was sure Xion would have won.

"Which I have a feeling that you won't use it." Lucy said, while pointing at the downed dragon slayer. With Happy trying to help him up.

"Definitely." Roxas said with a nod as Markarov walked up to the group.

"Well congratulations are in order Roxas. You managed to beat Natsu with minimum damage done to the fields. Along with Xion and Lucy, I can tell that the three of you will have a bright future here at Fairy Tail." Markarov said, getting the guild to cheer in agreement.

Lucy looked ecstatic beyond belief while Roxas and Xion shared a smile at that.

"Now Elfman, Do you mind carry Natsu. I doubt we can walk in his condition." Makarov said while pointing at the fire mage, who was still a sickly green and couldn't get up.

"No problem master." He said, walking away. "I just hope that he doesn't throw up on me. That would be unmanly."

"Now then, it is time to go and officialize Roxas and Xion into the guild, and then we are going to celebrate well into the night. Because now is the time to give them a proper Fairy Tail welcome!" Markarov shouted, getting cheers to erupt from the guild members as they started to walk back to the guildhall.

"You ready Roxas?" Xion asked, a smile on her face.

"Ready as I will ever be Xion." Roxas said with a smile of his own as the two of them walked or in Xion's case was carried towards the guild hall.

And towards their new future.

* * *

 **The screen flickers as the chapter ends and the author reappears.**

 ***Hey guys Hakuorofan7 here and I hiped that you all enjoyed this chapter.***

 ***Anyway before we move on, there might be something that I need to clear up first.***

 ***As it stands right Roxas was low on magic because of the seats he created. Before you ask, he created them through shaping the earth and solidifying it. Using magic to manipulate soft earth into basic shapes shouldn't be that hard with minimum magic. But hardening it beyond it's natural compostion and shaping it into shapes would drain that quite a substancial amount of magic especially for a beginner like Roxas. And before you ask Roxas's light is tied to his very existence like I clairfied in From No One To Someone.***

 ***Okay with that clear up lets continue.***

 ***Anyway with this chapter up, we have one chapter before we continue with the main story. Next chapter will be short and with some more interactions as Roxas and Xion are welcomed into the Fairy Tail.***

 ***Though I need some help on one detail though...were they will stay. I mean they could bunk at the guild hall for a bit, but they would need a place to stay at eventually. If any of you have any suggestions let me know.***

 ***As for the harem...no updates this chapter but there will be a few next chapter, so I hope you will all enjoy it.***

 ***Anyway I hope you all the next chapter when it comes up and if you have any questions let me know through review or PM me and I will get back to you when I can.***

 ***So until next time, ciao!***

 **The author waves goodbye as the screen fades to black.**


	8. A New Home

**The screen flickers for a bit as the author appears on the screen, with a box of tissues inhand.**

 ***Hey guys Hakuorofan7 here and welcome to another chapter of Twilit Mages.***

 **The author the blows his nose before getting rid of the tissue.**

 ***This chapter should have been day five of my weekly update, but while working on day four myself and several members of my family have caught ourselves quite a nasty cold. So there will be a bit of a delay and instead of a week long update it will be a nine day series of mass updates with the break yesterday and one for New Years day to help with my cold. Hope you all can understand.***

 ***Anyway this chapter is short, so why don't we get started shall we.***

 ***First off I do not own Fairy Tail or Kingdom Hearts***

 ***Secondly just sit back, relax, maybe put some music on, and enjoy. I will see you all at the end of the chapter.***

 **The author blows his nose once again before snapping his fingers, starting the chapter.**

* * *

 **A New Home**

* * *

"It feels good to have full control of my body again." Xion said as she stretched herself out right next to Roxas, flexing her claws out for good measure.

"Well hopefully that doesn't happen again if you use any of your other armors." Roxas said with a shiver.

"Actually I tried it out before, I can still use them but it takes much longer then my final armor to have that kind of effect on me." She said, getting Roxas to nod and surpass the urge to shiver.

He felt sorry for anyone who had to face any of her armored forms as she had nearly killed him multiple times with them. Especially now with how much magical power that she seemed to have posses.

At the mention of armors, a number of nearby partying mages included Gray promptly broke away from their table as far as they could in a cold sweat.

All the while mentioning something about Xion being another Erza in the making.

Roxas started at them perplexed for a second before shrugging it off.

It didn't really matter.

But still, who was this Erza that nearly everyone seems afraid off?

Anyway, ithad been a few hour for their fights with Natsu and Fairy Tail was still in the middle of it's celebration.

After all it wasn't everyday they got three new members in one day after all.

So the guild members were celebrating to their's hearts contend, with about a quarter of them experiencing some level of drunkenness.

However like all good things, there must be a shade of darkness tingeing it.

A senior guild member, Macao Conbolt hadn't returned to the guild from a job in over a week and his son Romeo caused a scene earlier about it.

Causing Natsu and Happy to go looking for him at a place called Mt. Hakobe with Lucy trailing behind him to help out.

Roxas had to respect the comradely the guild have for each other, for Natsu to go look for a missing member was much better then the Organization.

Then again there was hardly any good feelings between each of the members minus a few different cliques. His, Xion's, and Lea's included.

Another thing that he will come to like about this place, now that they have officially joined.

Speaking of which.

"Mira, they are ready!" Mickey called out from their table, getting the attention of the barmaid as she just handed Cana another barrel of alcohol.

Making the Nobody question how she hasn't gotten alcohol poisoning or ended up drunk yet with the amount he has seen her drink down today alone.

"Alright I'll be there in a second." Mira called out as she went to get the stamp.

For it was time for the two of them to gain their guild stamp.

They would have gained it earlier...but the two of them wanted to do so together. That and when Xion had full control of movement in her body.

"So then any idea of where you two wish to place your guild mark?" Mickey questioned the two as a crowd gathered around the table. Anxious to see where they would place their mark.

"Is it really that important to think of where to place it?" Roxas asked, getting mixed results from the rest the guild members.

"It depends on the person exactly." Joey said while flexing, Wan nodding in agreement. "It can be somewhere meaningful to a person or nowhere important. But to do so, you need to think of where to place it as the only way to remove it once applied is with the stamp."

"So it is for the best to think of a place and a color that has some meaning to you." Chico said, getting Roxas to nod.

That seemed simple enough and he already had an idea of where he wanted. Though what color he would have figure it out.

"And have you figured out anywhere you want yours Xion?" The Nobody asked, getting her to nod.

"I do, I have been thinking of getting it on my shoulder. As for my color, well I was thinking something to my seashell." Xion said, gesturing to the thalassa seashell that hung around her neck.

Considering what she was planning on giving it to him when she was fading out of existence it made sense.

But thinking about it also gave him an idea of color he wished for it.

"Here we are, now which one of you would like to go first!" Mira asked as she held the stamp, the most of the guild including Markarov watching them.

The Nobody and the Replica shared a quick look with each other before speaking their decision.

"I'll/Xion will go first." They spoke at the same time.

Both figuring that Xion was the first one of the two here for a few days and had made several friends out of several of the members here already. So she would be the first one to officially become a member of Fairy Tail.

"Alright then, where to do you want your stamp?" Mira asked happily.

"Left shoulder please." Xion said, getting Mira to nod.

"Alright, but you all might want to give her some space." Mira said to the crowd, as Xion's cloths didn't lack a back.

"Oh I got that covered." Xion said with a small grin, tapping her finger onto the table.

Surrounding herself and Mira in a opaque sphere of energy, surprising everyone there especially Roxas.

Once again wondering what that event had done to the two of them. The both of them were sent to this world through space and time. Roxas had lost most of all of his previous magic, but had gained earth magic and regained his power that was being siphoned by Xion. While Xion's existence had been stabilized and here appearance has changed a bit, but she has gained incredible magic powers as well.

And he had a feeling that it was just the tip of the iceberg for what is yet to come.

A few moments later the sphere dropped to reveal Xion and Mira, with the former having a small smile on her face.

"Did you really have to do that Xion?" Mira asked the Replica, getting her to shrug.

"Not really." Xion said simply.

"She probably didn't want to be seperated from Roxas after so long once again." Mickey teased, getting Xion's face to taint pink and various bouts of laughter from the guild members.

"Alright that is enough, we still have Roxas to initiate." Makarov said, secretly holding holding back a chuckle at Xion's reaction.

"Now where would you like your stamp." Mira asked Roxas.

"Right here." The Nobody said, pointing directly over where his heart would be if he had one.

"Alright then." Mira said as Roxas removed his Black Coat and lifted up his shirt in order to make room for the stamp.

Only to blink as he received a wolf whistle from somewhere in guild.

He looked around for a bit, but shrugged as he couldn't tell where it came from.

Mira stamped his and once it was removed the mark flashed before it turned a reddish orange.

The same color as the sunsets of Twilight Town.

He pulled his shirt down and shared a smile with with Xion before Mickey handing them two wooden tankered.

"Here you two go, you are going to need them in a second. And don't worry, these aren't filled with alcohol." Mickey told them, before grabbing a tankered of her own.

A majority of the guild raised their own along with Roxas and Xion.

"Give it up for Roxas and Xion, the newest members of Fairy Tail!" Makarov shouted, getting the entire guild to cheer.

Doing this only got Roxas to smile once again.

He and Xion were now members of Fairy Tail, part of a group were people actually cared for one another.

It was here far from the clutches of Organization 13 was were the two of them could make a new start.

Here at Fairy Tail, their new home.

* * *

"Was that really necessary?" Mickey asked Cana as the rest of the guild was celebrating.

"What can I say, Xion finally brought a real man to the guild." She said with a shrug, going back to drinking her barrel.

Unaware of a Elfman trying his best not to look upset by her comment, with Mira patting his shoulder and trying to reassure her younger brother that he was still manly.

* * *

It was dead into the night by the time the party had died down, while once again actually.

It had taken off again after Natsu, Lucy, and Happy had returned with Macao.

Apparently he had been possessed by a type of monster called a Vulcan, a large monkey like monster that was capable of possessing people in order to survive.

With a particular nasty ability like that, Roxas would have been surprised that Macao had defeated 19 of them if he wasn't told that despite of that ability and their brute strength they were not particularly bright.

Anyway it had gotten late at night, with a majority of the guild gone home already. Some of them had to be carried out of the guild due to being too intoxicated to walk or even stay conscious.

It was at this time that Roxas and Xion they had forgotten something.

Where were they going to stay the night?

"There is no way I am going to spend another night in the infirmary and I take it that you don't have a tent for us to sleep in?" Xion asked getting Roxas to shake his head.

"Nor did I bring a cabin." Roxas said, shocking Xion.

"Wait are you telling me that we could have fit an entire miniature house in our bags" Xion said, getting Roxas to nod.

"At least according to Sora's memories, I had a similar reaction but it was mostly died down due to finding myself bouncing along multiple worlds to really figure that out." Roxas said, getting her to nod. "Speaking of which didn't you also hold in Sora's memories as well?"

"I contained his leaked memories, which meant that I only remember a few things from him." Xion said.

"That makes sense I suppose? Still do you any other ideas about were would stay, unless you can make a house that is?" Roxas asked, getting Xion to shake her head.

"Not really." Xion said, while not letting it slip that she technically could. But Ultimecia was blocking that part of her magic. Not wanting the Replica to have to rely on her own magic in order to solve everything like she had to.

Considering said sorceress had crafted a giant castle as her home with magic it was a bit hypocritical.

But Xion did not wish to say it in front of her, preferring not to contact Ultimecia unless necessary.

"Well there is Fairy Hills, but you can not go there as it is girls only. There is no way I am asking a few of the guys like Loke if that have any space. Gray would deny me, considering what I had done to him. Joey is living with his girlfriend, so that would just be awkward. Natsu is not an option, as Happy will probably just beg all night for him not to allow me inside their home. As for Wan...well I don't know about him. Wan do you think that we could stay with you?" Xion asked as the mage in question was drinking alone, the rest of his team having gone home for the night.

He just shook his head no sadly, getting the Replica to sigh.

"Well how about Mira and Elfman?" Roxas asked, getting Xion to think about it.

"Might be possible, but of course we would have to ask first." Xion said.

"Sadly I am afraid that we only have one spare room, but we do not use it anymore. No one has used it in over three years and the two of us prefer it that way." Mira said from behind the two sadly, with Roxas briefly sensing the sadness from her heart before it vanished and she was smiling once again.

Just what had happened to garner such a reaction?

"But I do know someone the two of you might be able to stay with, at least for a while." Mira said, before gesturing for the two of them to follow her.

A minute later they walked up to Lucy who was about to walk out of the guild hall.

"Lucy do you have a minute? I wish to ask you something?" Mira asked the blonde, getting her to stop.

"Sure no problem." Lucy said happily.

"You told me that you got an apartment earlier is that correct?" Mira asked, getting Lucy to nod.

"A nice cheap one too." Lucy said, before noticing Roxas and Xion standing behind Mira. "Are you going to ask me if they can stay with me too."

"If it isn't too much to ask." Mira said.

"If not we can understand." Roxas said.

"It doesn't have to be long if you want, if necessary just long enough to find a place of our own." Xion said.

Lucy thought about it for a moment before nodding.

"Sure I don't mind, besides I suppose it is the least I can do since Roxas helped me out yesterday. So I suppose the two of you can stay as long as you like." Lucy said with a smile, getting Roxas and Xion to share one in return.

They had a place to stay.

"So Xion has everything you need?" Mira asked Xion, getting her to nod. "Then have a good night the three of you."

"We will." Xion called out as the three new guild members left the guild hall and into the dark of the night, towards their new home.

* * *

Roxas just laid there in his bed trying to fall asleep, still within the Organization's clothing as he really didn't have anything else on him to wear.

Well at least they were going shopping tomorrow for things to flourish the apartment and the basic necessities as both he and Xion really didn't have anything.

With him buying of course, he had more munny then he ever knew what to spend it on. Considering one of them was worth a small bit of this world's currency then he didn't need to worry about running out anytime soon.

Xion would have helped, but she said that Xemnas had stripped her bag of all of her items minus her shell and her wallet clean as well.

Seems like all the times Xigbar kept joking about Xemnas being a cheapskate were true after all. That or he had sent Xion after him, knowing that either one of them might die.

At least Lucy seemed happy about it, Xion didn't really care about it as she said they she already had enough things to call here own.

Though she was clear about picking out clothes for the Nobody, something he could appreciate as he really didn't have that much of an idea about things like that.

Besides that things had been alright for the most part, minus two problems.

The first one was that the rent was tripled as there were three people living here now, much to Lucy's dispair. Though that had quickly been settled by the three of them splitting the rent.

The second was their sleeping arrangements.

Their was only two bedrooms.

Roxas would have opted to take the couch, but Xion was admit about sharing it with Roxas.

Lucy was against it at first, but Xion managed to convince her to so after a long argument with one of the reasons being the two of them being related albeit distantly.

Which was technically true.

So here he was trying to fall asleep as Xion said that she wanted to continue reading a some of the books Levy had given here, planning on asking her to help the Nobody learn more about the world after they reveal everything to here and the others.

It had been a long two days for him, with possibly many more in the future.

But here at Fairy Tail and with Xion alongside him, the two of them could overcome anything.

For here they were free of the Organization, free of whoever held Sora, free from anyone who might try to harm or us them.

Here on this world, they can be free to be themselves.

And in time maybe they could at least bring Lea here, and maybe figure out how to help the others he encountered on his trip between worlds.

But for now he was just happy to have a place to call home.

For him and Xion.

A moment later he felt a wave of drowsiness wash over him before passing out.

* * *

In a dark alley in Hargeon two men were waiting for their third member.

These two were members of Bora's crew...well those that remained of course.

Most of them had been rounded up by the Magic Knights. Some had already fled town to get away from them and any debaters from Bosco that would come after them after words of Bora's arrest spread around.

There was no way they were going to stick around for that and be dragged to that hellhole of a kingdom once again!

But there was one thing they were going to do before leaving.

"Here you go boys." Their companion said, throwing down an unconscious woman bound in a magic chain. "Now the jewels."

"Here you go, 15,000 Jewels as promised." The first thug said, handing their companion the cash.

The two of them had seen this woman among Bora's hull and decided to have a little fun before they jump ship. They would have also preferred that blonde they saw, but considering she was with the young mage that dismantled their operation it wasn't an option.

Their companion was against the idea, only going along with it to get jewels for a ticket to the country of Seven.

"Much obliged, now excuse me I have to get going." Their companion said, recalling his chain and began to walk out of the alleyway.

Only for a barrier to block his way.

"Wait a minute you are not going anywhere!" The second thug said, magic crackling at his fingertips. "We know that the brat bribed you with gold, so we found it suspicious that you would agree to take jewels when you already had enough to get a ticket to Seven."

"So we figured that you would get the woman for us and now hand us the gold if you wished to live!" The first thug declared, getting their former companion to laugh. "What are you laughing at us for!"

"Simple, at how idiotic you two are. I know that you were going to betray me, figured that out considering both of your lists of crimes. I had a plan of my own, knock the two of you out , leave you to be arrested, and make a new life in Seven, get myself out of this crime business. Led to nothing but pain." The mage said with a grin "But that changed when I meet her five minutes ago."

"Who?" The first thug said, before the barrier turned red and disappated.

"That would be me." Someone called out behind them, and the thugs nearly shat themselves at what they saw.

A young woman with silver hair, piercing gold eyes, a red flowing cloak, and hands ending in black claws. Along with the black angle wings sprouting along her back and the overwhelming pressure, it felt like they were being comfronted by death itself.

The two thugs tried to attack, the first surrounding the woman's head in a barrier and the second one zapping her with electricity.

Only for both spells to turn red and to disapaite into nothing.

"Pathetik, and you two are supposed to be mages." The woman said and with a flick of her hand levitated the two of them to her. "And konsidering what you two have done with your lives, the universe will be better off without you."

The two men proceeded to scream out in terror, before the woman muted them with the wave of her hands. Getting them to flail around helplessly, making them trying to scream out louder.

But no sound came out.

"She asked for the literal worst of the worst among Bora's crew still left around Hargeon. Now considering it is just the three of us it was easy. Besides this is just business you two. It was either myself or the two of you." The mage said simply.

"And the only reason you are that you are not going to be joining their fate is that you wish for a new life." The woman said, before a wave of a hand manifesting a small pouch into her hand.

The audible sound of metal clinking inside as she threw it towards the man.

"Your payment." The woman said, getting the mage to nod.

"Much obliged, this should get me a ride to Guiltina tomorrow. No one would bother looking for me there. As for you two, I hope you enjoy hell. You two deserve it." The mage said as he walked off, uncaring of what happened to the helpless thugs

"You two will be fortunate if that is where your souls will be going after I am done with you." The woman said as she levitated the two of them towards her out stretched claws.

"Now I will grant you two your last words before your death as I give you a message to Hades or whoever rules the underworld connected to this world. Tell them Ultimecia sent you and to make some room." Ultimecia said with a small serene smile as she undid her spell.

The thug's screams of immeasurable terror alerted some nearby Magical Knights into the alleyway.

All they found was the barely conscious form of the woman.

And a few traces of black crystalline dust floating in the wind.

* * *

Ultimecia emerged from a Corridor of Darkness into the room Roxas and Xion were sharing, her form morphing into Xion's regular appearance except in silver pajamas.

It had been easy enough to convince Xion to allow her control of her body for this night after hearing of Roxas did in Hargeon. Along with putting both all three of them to sleep.

The Replica was against the idea, but she had convinced her that she would take control once she was in REM sleep.

And she kept her word and now had gotten a start of getting a body of her own.

"It was good to have a body again, even if it was just for a bit. And utterly plain." Ultimecia sighed out as she looked over Xion's body.

But at least it was a body that she would control.

Though she would have to at give back this body when Xion woke up. Ultimecia would at least get her sleep in before give back this body.

It had been an eternity since she had gotten any sleep after all.

She made her way to the bed to see that the Nobody was passed out cold underneath the blankets.

Ultimecia levitated them up before moving next to the Roxas as the blanket drifter back down.

This was the one who granted her this chance, all for the sake of saving Xion.

It was almost heartwarming, if she didn't possess a heart that had been frozen due to her experiences. Well at least most of a whole heart anyway.

Still she will at least keep her end of the deal, she will give what she had promised to Roxas in a few days. Xion was very clear on that.

But she could focus on that later, but for now she was about to enjoy the first bout of actual sleep in a literal eternity for her.

"At least he feels warm." The sorceress muttered as she clung onto Roxas, figuring that she would be doing Xion a favor and to get some warmth.

Ultimecia soon drifted to sleep, knowing it will be awhile before would be able to do so again.

* * *

 **The screen flicker for a bit before the author reappeared, blowing his nose once again and getting rid of tissue.**

 ***Hey guys Hakuorofan7 here and I hoped that you all enjoyed this chapter.***

 ***Short chapter, but at least things have picked up with Roxas and Xion now being members of Fairy Tail, having a roof over their heads, and Ulitmecia starting to make her move.***

 ***And things are going to be picking up even more mext chapter as she keeps a part of her deal with Xion along with Roxas interacting with a few members of the guild and preparing for his first job with Xion. So I hope you all enjoy it when the chapter comes out.***

 ***As for the harem...tell you what, mass update on that for the next chapter as well.***

 ***Anyway, I still have a cold to fight and an event l and a chapter to work on editing for this mass update so lets end it here.***

 ***If you have a question or a suggestion let me know through reviews or PM and I will get back to you while I can.***

 ***So until nest time, ciao!***

 **The author waves goodbye as the screen fades to black.**


	9. The Sorceress's Gift

**The screen flickers for a bit before the author appears.**

 ***Hey guys Hakuorofan7 here and welcome to another chapter of Twilit Mages.***

 ***I will keep this short, so let's get this stared.***

 ***First off I do not own Fairy Tail or Kingdom Hearts.***

 ***Secondly just sit back, relax, maybe just put some music on, and enjoy. I will see you all at the end of this chapter.***

 **The author snaps his fingers and starts the chapter.**

* * *

 **The Sorceress's Gift**

* * *

Roxas woke up and tried to get out of bed, but was met with a familiar scene.

"Xion, can you please let go of me?" He asked the Replica, who was clinging onto him once again.

Just like every other morning since moving here.

"Nooo...too warm..." Xion mummured out drowzingly as Roxas kept trying to pry her off.

"Xion come on everyone is waiting at the guild today, besides you know what today is?" Roxas said, his words getting her to let go as she woke up.

"Of course I know what today is do you think Mira finally perfected makeing sea salt ice cream." Xion sighed out groggily.

"Hope so." Roxas sighed out.

Appearntly making the perfect sea salt ice cream was extremly difficult. One wrong misstep and at best is a bitter taste. At worst you will probably be occupying a bathroom for quite a while.

A lession Natsu learned the hard way as he tried Mira's very first batch, much to Gray's amusment.

Still the two of them were hoping that she perfected the recipe as today was the perfect day for sea salt ice cream.

For due to the time Xion had spent in this world before Roxas had arrived she had estimated that the two of them were now the exact same age since she was created after Roxas came into existence. And today was the 365th day he had ever existed.

Meaning that today was the day they turned a year old, today was their birthday.

It had been a hell of a year, but here they can celebrate safetly here with all their new friends at Fairy Tail. It was a shame that they couldn't have done so with Lea or Namin, but they couldn't really do anything about it as they were worlds away and unable to leave. They would have to fidgure out something when they got the chance.

Still they have to get the guild hall in order to celebrate with their friends, as they had something planned for them.

"I will head to the shower first if Lucy hasn't used it first if that is alright." Roxas asked Xion as he got his clothes.

"No problem, I am still half awake anyway. You go on a head, I'll take one after you do." Xion said, getting Roxas to nod.

"Alright then." Roxas said before exiting their bedroom.

This was a strange new experience for them. Neither Roxas and Xion were born persay. One just simply came into existence and the other was created as a fail safe to the other. So they weren't just quite sure about how to truly celebrate this day.

Or come to terms that they were truly a year old.

It was going to take some time to get used to.

"And you sure it is a good idea to get lost in your own thoughts, partikually with myself in your head." Ultimecia called out from behind Xion, the Replica turning around to see that a mirror had manifested behind her, a pure white haired reflection of Xion standing regealy.

"Which is why I try not to, though this is a strange situation. Not as strange as sharing a body with you. Speaking of which, can you stop possessing me in the middle of the night. It is hard enough to hide any black feathers from Roxas before it wakes up and do you know how awkward it is to wake up with wings on your back?" Xion vented out, getting Ultimecia's mouth to twitch for a second before it settled down.

"I will not apologize for that, it has been a literal eternaty since I last had the need for sleep. Unwillingly uniting with all of time and space itself will make one miss the basiks of being a human being. As for sleeping with wings I wouldn't know, I was born with them and had them all my life. As for taking possession of your body while you sleep, I will not possess you tonight but after that I make no promises." Ultimecia said, getting Xion to sigh at that.

Figuring that it was better to not argue with the woman who could potentially take over her body permanetly if she wanted to.

Though there was one thing she noted.

"I see that your magic has recovered a little bit as you used to have me bring the mirror into existence, now it seemed like you can do so on your own." Xion said, getting Ultimecia to nod as the mirror started to crack

"Not for long though, it is a step better then being able to throw books at my studious little brother from my personal hell. Still this is a simple slight of hand for me, those fools hadn't provided as much of a start as I had hoped. Yet it was enough to finish my peperations for Roxas. That will go on today." Ultimecia said, getting Xion to sigh.

This meant she was going to be in pain later on.

But it also meant one thing, Ultimecia had now held up most of their agreement. There was one final claus there agreement, but that was after Xion had held up her end.

It meant that she would have to go on the hunt soon.

"Soon yes, but not at the moment. Today is an important, despite you and Roxas not being able to enjoy it sadly. So I will give you a week to before we begin." Ultimecia said, before she frowned. "However a week is all that I am giving you. If you do not start to move beyond then, I will take kontrol and I know that you hate that. But I have done everything we agreed on, yet it is time for you to honor your side of our agreement Xion. Or I will take aktion."

The mirror shattered and Xion let out a heavy sigh at that.

She should not have taken that deal, but it was either this or fade out of existence and leave Roxas to become Xemnas's puppet.

But she couldn't change what had been done.

But it didn't matter, all that mattered was two things now.

Making sure Roxas was safe and that she would be free once their deal was done,

But if Ultimecia did betrayed her, then she swore that she would do what no one else had done and end the sorceress herself.

She just hoped that it wouldn't come down to it.

* * *

Roxas was sitting on the apartment's couch, waiting for Xion and reading a book on lacrima that Levy had lent him.

After all he did not know that much on Earthland and and Xion had suggested that he seek her help which Levy agreed to.

He was wearing a black shirt with a silver x like sygil that he decided to adopt as his own, two toned pants, gray and black shoes with red stripes, and a white jacket with brick block patterns, a red folded collar, and a gray helm.

All of them were picked by Xion.

He had to admit that while didn't really care about the clothes at first, he now thought that they looked pretty good on him.

At least that was what everyone else kept saying.

He heard a door open to see Lucy coming back into their apartment, having had to run an errand earlier.

"Well I got everything that I needed done, are you and Xion ready?" She asked, getting the Nobody to shake his head as he closed his book.

"Almost, Xion should be finishing up getting ready sooner or later." Roxas said, getting Lucy to nod.

"I see, though I have to ask shouldn't you be more exited for today. You and Xion are turning a year old after all. It is still wird to think about it." Lucy said with a shudder.

"Well how do you think we are with this situation." Roxas said, getting Lucy to sigh.

It had been a few days since Roxas and Xion had told them everything to her and a few other members of the guild.

And safe to say that they were stunned

* * *

 **5 days ago**

* * *

Lucy couldn't believe what she was hearing, and neither could the others Roxas and Xion had brought into the guild early in the morning. The only people not surprised were Markrov, Mira, Cana, and Elfman. The former three case Xion acidentially told them and Elfman as Mira told him last night.

"Sp let me get this straight, the two of you are actually something called a Nobody, which is formed when someone loses their hearts to darkness and becomes a monster called a Heartless!" Lucy exclaimed, the very thought of such a thing out horrfying her.

"Actually it is only for those with a strong will and as far as I can tell there is no Heartless in sighted in Earthland." Xion explained.

"She is right, I pulled in a few favors and there is no confirmation of their being any Heartless in Earthland. At least in Fiore, but if there had been any sightings of anything the two have described then I can assure you we would have heard something about them." Makarov said, getting everyone there to nod. And some to look quite relieved.

No need to worry about everything and everyone they know being swallowed up by a hoarde of darkness.

Natsu was relieved that he was smart enough to bribe Happy with fish so that he would not be tempted to come here after all. This talk about things like the Heartless, Nobodies, and his irrational fear of Xion would only make him think of her as an inhuman harbinger of the apopcalypse.

Well he wasn't wrong about her being inhuman as from the way the two described it Nobodies were a little different from everyone else with the main difference being that they lacked a heart.

"And you both claim to being from a different world and there are many others out there, but you can not leave due to how you were both brought here that and is also keeping this Organization from coming here." Levy said, getting both Roxas and Xion to nod.

"If whatever brought us here can block how travel we through the worlds then it will have blocked them from entering this world as well." Roxas answered.

"Which I still find hard to believe." Gray grumbled out, only here because he had thought of getting a job early only to stumble onto this gathering.

"I can believe them, Celestial Spirits come from a world of their own. So it wouldn't be too far of a stretch to say that there is more worlds out there." Lucy said, wondering what other worlds were like. Without the constant invasion of Heartless that is.

"Fine, can't really argue with that." Gray sighed as she had a point.

"Well that is great and all, but their is also the strangest of these revalations." Mickey said, wondering how her teammates will react once they hear about this.

"Which one, that they are less then a year old or that Xion is a clone of Roxas?" Lucy asked.

"Both of them." Mickey said, getting most of the assemble mages to nod and the Nobody and the Replica to look at them in deadpan.

"Out of everything that we told you, that is what you all find strange?" Xion asked incredulously.

"Even after you telling us this day ago Xion you have to admit it is a bit strange from our perspectives. Things like the Heartless, the Organization, and other worlds can be compared to things like Zeref's demons, Dark Mages, and legends." Mira said.

"But something like a human being born already grown from someone else's body or creating a clone of them is usually something that is usually associates and documented with Dark Magic. Though not always, still it is unusual to see something like that in front of us." Levy said, getting some of the mages to nod and Roxas to sigh.

"They got a point Xion, especially with what the Organization has planed for us." Roxas said, getting a Xion sigh and nod as they indeed have a point.

"Also how is Xion a girl while she is a copy of Roxas?" Natsu asked, getting everyone else to look at him. "What is nobody else thinking that as well?"

"It is something that you really shouldn't ask." Lucy said in a deadpan.

"And nobody else was thinking about it ash for brains." Gray said.

"What was that frigid stripper!" Natsu shouted.

"What did you call me!" Gray shouted, the two ready for a fight.

Until a fist crashed over Gray's head and a small bird pecked right in between Natsu's eyes, getting both mages to groan out in pain.

"Knock it off you two this is not the time or the place." Mickey said, dispelling her bird. "Either save it for after this meeting or I tell Erza when she gets back. Got it?"

"Got it." Both Natsu and Gray groaned out, deciding to fight it out after this and not have the wrath of Erza in the future. That and for their respective headaches to die down.

Roxas, Xion, and Lucy just wondered once again what this Erza was like to get the two to behave at the mere mention of the name.

"Seriously though Natsu, Xion said that she was a flawed attempt to copy Roxas. Though it doesn't matter in the long run what they are, they are members of Fairy Tail now and that is all that matters." Mickey said, getting all the assembled mages to grin at that.

"Mickey is right about that and besides you have to admit Xion is more of man then most of the guild, isn't that right Elfman?" Cana asked before drinking from her barrel.

"You are right about that, both Roxas and Xion are pretty manly for dealing with everything that has come their way and still standing strong." Elfman said with a respective nod.

"It doesn't matter if you two have a heart or not, you are one of us now and forever." Gray said with a small smirk.

"And if anyone says otherwise including this Organization, they better be prepared for a Fairy Tail style ass whooping!" Natsu said with a grin.

"So safe to say that the two of you have nothing to worry about when you have all of us behind you." Mira said with a smile, getting both Roxas and Xion to smile.

They had made the right choice in joining Fairy Tail.

"Thank you everyone, this means so much to the both of us." Roxas said with a smile, getting Xion to nod as well.

"It has just been the two of us and Lea for most of our lives, so to be able to make some many new friends and new people that we can trust. Well it is just as important as having a heart for us." Xion said honest, getting all of the mages to smile.

"Well the two of you do not have worry about anything like that anymore. As long two remain members or Fairy Tail and evening afterwards if you chose to leave, you will always be one of us. The two of you and Lucy, no matter who or what you were are before joining Fairy Tail, from now on you are all one of us and we look after our own no matter what!" Makarov declared getting everyone to smile.

Roxas and Xion shared a smile with eachother, knowing now they had finally had a place they could belong.

* * *

 **Present**

* * *

After that Markarov had made it clear that the rest of the guild had the right to know, on their own time of course and it must be kept in the guild.

He didn't quite trust what the Magic Council would do with the information of other worlds if it ever reached them, so it was best to keep it within the guild or those who they could trust. With over half the guild currently knowing about it, all of them not really caring about the two's origins.

But left with plenty of questions about things like other worlds that Xion and Roxas answered whenever possible.

Yet there was one more issue that was addressed in that meeting.

That Roxas and Xion where nearly a year old. In fact at the time of the meeting Roxas confirmed that he was 360 days old. With Xion having no real clue on her own, but at least knew that she was at most six days younger then Roxas and spending a few more days here that she was at least anywhere from two days younger to three days older then him.

So simply put, they decided to share the same birthday today.

Which would be today.

The rest of their friends at the guild has been rather mute about they had planned, but what she did know was that Mickey and her team had been fighting a lot over something for the two of them.

Whatever it is, it must have been big.

Either way today was going to be a special day for Roxas and Xion, that was what their friends at Fairy Tail was hoping to make sure of.

Lucy and Roxas heard the sounds a door opening and saw Xion walking out.

"Sorry I took so long." Xion said, getting Lucy to wave it off.

"It's alright, but now that you are done are the two of you finally ready?" Lucy said, getting both Nobody and Replica to nod. "Then come on let's go, you only get to turn a year old once...and it is still weird to say that out loud."

"Now you know how we feel." Roxas said a smile as he closed his book and got up. The three of them smiled as they left the apartment, looking forward to today.

Though with Xion, she suppressed a frown.

Today will be a good day...but it was going to be painful for her and Roxas in a bit. At least the end results would be worth it.

(Fairy Tail Guide- a hour later)

Lucy just sighed in exasperation from her table as the guild was in another full scale brawl.

One that started off not even 10 minutes after they entered the guild and the celebrations began. At least it was milder in comparison to all the others she has seen in the past week. Then again with Markarov watching over them to make sure they did not go overboard it was a given.

All except for one fight.

"Say it!" Mickey shouted as she had Natsu in a headlock on the ground.

"Never and is that all you got!" Natsu shouted as Mickey tightened her grip around his throat. "Regret, Regret!"

"Is this really necessary?" Roxas asked Joey as he, Xion, Mickey's team, Macao, his friend Wakaba, and Cana watched from the bar while Lucy, Levy, Gray, Romeo, and Elfman watched from a nearby table. The ice mage laughing at seeing his rival getting his ass kicked.

"Considering how hot headed and stubborn the two can get at times it seems like this is the only option." Joey sighed out, getting Wan to nod.

"That and if our leader is determine to get something, she will not back down at all." Chico added in.

"And Natsu is much the same way, so this was inevitable for this to happen." Levy said, getting Lucy to sigh out in exasperation.

The two were fighting for one thing and one thing only, who would get to take Roxas and Xion on their first request today.

Mickey had been the one to promise Xion that to go on one about a week ago with her team, if anyone found Roxas or not. And if the later to help look for him.

As for Natsu, it was because he wanted to do so and figured they could possibly find a request that could possible fight someone strong.

To put it simply, they were not willing to budge on their end and started to fight.

"If you put it that way I suppose, but they could have at least let us decide." Roxas said, getting Xion to sigh.

"Actually I was hoping to go with Mickey, though why can't we all just go?." Xion asked.

"Cause the flame brain would then argue which quest to pick, unless either one of you feels like smacking some sense into his thick skull." Gray said, getting like both of them shake their heads.

"No thanks, I think we had enough of that earlier this week. What we would like to do is at least celebrate this day a little. After all we do deserve it for making through to a be year old." Xion said, getting most of the guild members surrounding them to sigh at that.

"I swear with you kids they keep getting younger and stronger each time someone strong joins Fairy Tail." Wakaba sighed as he took a sip of his drink. "Still find it hard to believe that the two of them are younger then our own kids.

"That's what you are caught up on, I am still finding trouble to believe that Xion is a girl version of Roxas." Macao said, getting his friend to nod in agreement.

"Xion is a what!?" Romeo shouted out, looking aghast.

"You didn't tell him?" Wakaba asked his friend.

"Didn't think that I had to." Macao said with an amused grin as his son looked like he wanted to be anywhere than around the two of them. "Here's to my little boy growing up so fast." He said while raising his tankard.

"Here here." Wakaba said as the two of them cheered for that.

"Normally I would join in on the drinking, but I believe that could wait till after the cake." Cana said, pointing towards Mira as she came walking towards them, carry a large cake in her hands.

"Can the two of you stop fighting already!" Lucy shouted as Mickey and Natsu as continued to fight on the floor.

"It is not manly to fight when there is cake around!" Elfman shouted with a shudder.

He learned that lesson when he was sent flying into one of Erza's cakes during a guild brawl. He still had nightmares of that incident even a year later.

The fight continued on for another few moments until Mickey grabbed the back of Natsu's head and slammed it straight through the floor.

"I win." Mickey said as she dusted her hands up and walked over to her team, while Gray laughed at his rival trying and failing to get his head out of the hole it now occupied.

"Master is not going to like that." Levy said, getting the older brunette to scoff.

"Don't worry I can fix it after the party." She said, with a wave of her hands.

"You better!" Makarov shouted from across the guild. "Now gather around you brats and someone help get Natsu's head out without him burning down the floor once again!"

"I'll help him." Roxas said before walking up to help him.

He took not even two steps towards the dragonslayer when he felt something pulse inside his chest.

"What the-" Roxas screamed out in pain as the pulsing grew stronger, getting the attention of the entire guild as he clutched his chest in pain.

Xion widened her eyes as she felt the pulse too and sighed.

It was time.

"Roxas what's wrong?" Mira said as she put down the cake as the guild started to surround the two of them, with Natsu managing to free his head from the floor and rushing to his new guildmates.

"I don't know, it feels like-" Roxas was cut off when Xion screamed out in pain as well. "Xion!"

The Nobody tried to move towards her, but another pulse through his chest and he collapsed onto the ground. Xion following suite afterwards with Mickey catching her.

"Mira check Xion, I will check on Roxas." Makarov said, getting the silverette to nod as the guild started to wonder what was going on. Only for the guild master to widen his eyes as soon as he checked Roxas. "One of you brats better get Porlyusica over here now!"

"Already on it." Mickey said as with a burst of magic her bird appeared. "You know what to do."

The bird chirped before flying away and out towards the guild.

"Levy do you have any idea what is going on?" Lucy asked, concern lacing her voice as now both of her roommates where passed out and with Mira's expression after checking on Xion's condition was not helping at all.

"I think I do, but according to what Roxas and Xion told us, it should be impossible." She said, sounding surprised, getting Lucy to widen her eyes in realization.

"You mean that they gained hearts!" Lucy said, getting her friend to nod and most of the guild to look at the unconscious pair in shock.

"...WHAT?!" Most of the guild exclaimed in shock.

"It's true, but enough upon that. Bring the two of them to the infirmary immediately! Roxas is going into shock and Xion is as well! We need to get them stabilized before Porlyusica arrives or we could risk something terrible happening to them!" Markarov shouted, getting the guild to snap out of their shock and immediately scramble to do anything to help.

Today was supposed to be a be a day of celebration, but now it was a race against time to stabilize Roxas and Xion or risk potentially permanent damage to their bodies.

* * *

 **The screen flickered for a bit before the author reappears.**

 ***Hey guys Hakuorofan7 here and I hoped that you all enjoyed this chapter.***

 ***So now Roxas's and Xion's 1st birthday got cut short before the celebrations began. Roxas now has a heart and Xion's borrowed heart has been revealed, but things have not exactly has gone what either Xion and Ultimecia had planned.***

 ***What that is...you will just have to wait and see next chapter. Along with the harem update. Which I hope you will all enjoy when it comes out which it will be soon.***

 ***Please remember to review and if you have any questions feel free to ask me and I will get back to you while I can. So until next time, ciao!***

 **The author waves goodbye as the screen fades to black.**


	10. Hearts

**The screen flickers for a bit before the author appears, typing away at a computer.**

 ***Hey guys Hakuorofan7 here and welcome to another chapter of Twilit Mages.***

 ***Surprised to see it out after only a week after the previous chapter. Well let's just say that I wished to get this arc done and leave it at that. Also it was perfectly timed with an update for Hanyo of Snow, making this the second chapter of the update.***

 ***Also as a reminder for those still grip about spelling especially with a few words, it's Ulitemica's verbal tic. Pronouncing hard c as a k. The rest though...I will admit human error on that part.***

 ***So anyway let us move onto the the story, shall we.***

 ***First off I do not own Kingdom Hearts and Fairy Tail.***

 ***Secondly just sit back, relax, maybe put some music on, and enjoy. I will see you all at the end of the chapter.***

 **The author snaps his fingers and the screen fades to black as the chapter begins.**

* * *

 **Hearts**

* * *

Xion woke up with a groan, her vision blurry and feeling herself being bound to something.

A few seconds later she saw that she was once again back in the guild's infirmary, wrapped up in blankets.

"I figured that you would wake first, but not for another hour or so." A crankous old voice said, getting Xion to move her head with a groan to face the speaker.

The voice belonged to a tall elderly woman with pink hair tied back into a bun by two large hairpins and with reddish eyes. Most of her clothing was hidden behind a crimson cloak with the edges adorned by white arch like patterns and a wide color adorned with what appeared to be claws.

But what drew Xion's attention the most was her heart.

Compared to everyone else she has encountered so far in Earthland, this woman lacked a certain density around her heart.

A little strange perhaps, but who was she to complain about the strangeness of someone's heart when she was basically housing Ultimecia's heart.

However upon closer inspection of the woman, Xion knew who she was from Makarov's description of her and her particular...quirks including being a hermit and her discrepancies about humans despite being one herself.

"Your Porlyusica, aren't you?" Xion asked, getting the older woman to nod. "That would explain why no one else is in this room."

"You got that right, I hate the smell of humans. But as Markarov has explained it, the two of you are not exactly human." Porlyusica said before holding up a glass filled with a greenish brown liquid and handing it to the Replica. "Drink this slowly, it will help with your regulate you blood flow."

"Thank you." Xion did, doing as she asked and kept quite of about the bitter taste. "So I take it that Markarov called you to check on us with our new hearts and whatever side effects would come through it."

"Got it in one, I am not sure of the anatomy of a Nobody or a Replica and how different they are from a human's. Yet it is all the same in that suddenly getting a new organ would have drastic effects on your both of your bodies. Your lucky that all you two got was going into obstructive shock. Well except for Roxas that is." Porlyusica said before walking to a nearby table with a mortar and pestle was.

"What's wrong with him?" Xion asked, trying and failing to sit up and get a better look at her friend.

"Suddenly gaining a heart disrupted both the flow of blood within both of your bodies and the flow of magic within your bodies. They adjusted fairly quickly to the strain and you should be able to be up and walking with the hour." Porlyusica said as she used the mortar and pestle to ground a bunch of herbs together. "However in the three hours that I have been here, you stabilized earlier."

"And Roxas didn't." Xion said, dread filling her as Porlyusica nodded as she finished grinding the herbs into a fine powder.

"Physically he is stable, but the flow of Ethernano or whatever the other worldly equivalent of it is still disrupted. Until it is resolved, he will not be waking up anytime soon. I can work on that, but there is something that I have never worked on before. Something I believe that you might know." The medicinal advisor said as she poured the powder into new glass, turning the medicine inside into an earthy brown.

She walked over to the side and Xion finally got a good look at Roxas and immediately wished she hadn't.

He was unconscious and bit pale looking, but other then that he looked fine physically.

But all around him was an aura of darkness.

Sensing his heart it was completely enshrouded by darkness, but it was slowly getting a balance.

But what was causing this imbalance had her worried beyond belief.

"Judging by the look of your face, you figured out what was happening." Porlyusica said as she slowly poured the medicine down his throat.

"Yes it seems gaining a heart has also caused an imbalance with his light and darkness, judging but what I sensed he should be alright in a matter of time." Xion said somewhat truthfully, getting the elder woman to study the Replica for a few moments before finishing up with Roxas.

"I will have to take your word for it since I have absolutely no experience dealing with what you consider the heart outside of the physical sense." Porlyusica sighed out as she placed the glass on a table and grabbed a nearby broom. "You should be alright for me to leave you alone for a few minutes. I promised Markarov that I would let him and the rest of those humans know when either one of you were awake and stable. Only way that I could get rid of them. Now if anything changes even in the slightest about Roxas's condition, let me know immediately no matter how minute."

"Believe me I will." Xion said, getting the older woman to let out a gruff nod before exiting the infirmary and there was a chorus of muffled yelling behind the door.

While she was smiling at the guild being worried about them, it quickly turned into a frown as she turned to face Roxas.

What she didn't say at all that while Roxas's heart was imbalanced, it was much worse then that.

The imbalance was fixing itself, but all the darkness was coming from the fragment of Ultimecia's heart within him.

Xion silenced the room as the mirror appeared before her and revealed Ultimecia.

"What is happening to Roxas, I thought that it was supposed to sealed away. Not overpowering his heart like this!" Xion shouted, uncaring if the sorceress would scold her.

"It is sealed, though strangely his heart was already doing so on it's own. The darkness within his heart is akting as a barrier from the fragment and the darkness surrounding him is the overflow that will vanish soon enough, but the seal is only a stop gap measure. Roxas's heart will grow too strong for the seal and then the real trouble will start." Ultimecia said.

"How many do you need?" Xion asked, surprising the sorceress and getting her to grin.

"Oh well this is a surprise, I didn't think that you had it in you to ask such a thing." Ultimecia said a little happily.

"I just gotten him back and now I find out that my actions might result in him becoming a Heartless if this seal breaks. You said if you had gained enough magic that you could remove your fragment from him. So I will ask once again, how many do you need?" Xion asked steely, hating everything that she was thinking.

But if it would prevent Roxas from being consumed by darkness and ridding herself off of Ultimecia even faster then so be it.

"Now, now there will be no need for that. I kan wait a few days for us to begin as we had promised." Ultimecia said with a placating gesture before turning serious. "Besides the amount needed would be vast to even safely remove the fragment and him turning into a Heartless would be the lest of your worries."

"What do you mean?" Xion asked, getting Ultimecia the grin.

"Open your senses my dear, only on the fragment." The sorceress said, getting Xion to comply.

And she wished that she didn't.

It was darkness, pure darkness laced with dispare and hatred. It felt primordial, inhuman, and far powerful then any Heartless she had encountered.

And worse it felt alive.

"How?" Xion asked, wondering how a human heart can create something like that!

Even with how powerful Ultimecia was there is no way she could have...

Realization dawned upon Xion along of horror at what came to her mind.

"The fragment...it is from when you were one with everything." Xion said, getting the sorceress to nod.

"It is, while you hold my human heart it wasn't always like that. Converting my heart and unbinding it from everything wasn't flawless. There are multiple fragments of y heart everywhere now, which compared to a regular heart would be just a few slivers. Painful but you kan live through it. But when I was one with everything, such a fragment would be pretty powerful. A fragment like that would break off and grow a will on it's own. And as my heart was consumed with utter hatred, well you kan imagine the results." Ultamecia said, getting Xion to groan.

Seems like the worlds were or currently going to be hit by a wave of powerful and intelligent Heartless. Seems like the Organization, Riku, and anyone else against the Heartless.

With one of them now existing within and concurrent to Roxas's heart.

"Though this fragment has not matured into a Heartless yet. The seal will make sure of that, however once it breaks it will try and consume his heart. Then take control of his body like a Geist Heartless and reek havoc on this world in the pursuit of hearts." Ultimecia said, getting Xion to growl and draw out her claws. "There will be no need for that."

To the surprise of Xion another mirror formed right next to her before angling towards Roxas. The sorceress sent out a bolt of magic that bounced off the mirror and shattering it as it landed dead center on the Nobody's chest.

He twitch violently for a few moments before settling down, with the darkness around him starting to disapaite.

Xion sensed that something was happening with Roxas's heart and the fragment. The latter seemed to be wavier while the former's light increased.

"Your turning the fragment's darkness into light." Xioon said as Ultimecia nodded as the mirror began to crack.

"A simple enough spell and while it does strengthen Roxas's heart, it will weaken the fragment's power slightly and will inkrease the odds of him surviving when the seal breaks." Ultamecia said with a frown. "Now with this I believe that is everything I agreed on my side of the deal, next time we interakt you will uphold your end of the deal."

The mirror shattered and Xion sighed as she ended the lying in wait

Well this was just great, she had given Roxas a heart of his own but now with a Heartless in the making as well.

Looks like she had inadvertledly created another mess to deal with, but at least this seal and Ultimecia's spell will delay it for now. Hopefully until she could help Ultimecia recover enough strength to rip it out of his chest.

But for now she would figure out how to explain this to Roxas when he woke up...

* * *

"I would say congratulations are in order, but I suppose now is not the time is it." A voice called out, getting Roxas to groan as he opened his eyes and came face to face with Ven.

The Nobody got up with a groan and Ven backed up. His vision was blurry for a few seconds, but when he cam to he saw that it was the same area he had meet his lookalike.

Except the whiteness was replaced by darkness and the circular structure was now a mosaic platform.

One that depicted him at Twilight Town on the clock tower with Lea and Xion.

Then to Roxas's surprise the mosaic shifted to include both the same image and two more onto appeared on the platform. One depicting him and Xion joining Fairy Tail and the other featuring the two of them surrounded by the guild before the pulsing began.

"Amazing isn't it, I didn't even know someone could do that within their own heart until I tried it myself." Ven said with a smile, shocking Roxas.

"Wait you mean-" "That's right this right here is your heart, at lest the metaphysical representation of it. But still this is your heart and if Xion's reaction was of any indication she has one as well." Ven interject while Roxas continued to look on in shock.

It was hard to believe, a quick check of himself sowed it all too quickly.

He had a heart, an actual heart beating inside his chest and if Ven was to be believed then the Xion had one as well.

This should have been impossible, Kingdom Hearts was supposed to be the only thing capable of granting a Nobody a heart. Unless of course...

"Whatever brought us here and changed Xion, that is the only explanation. It was capable of bending reality to such a degree that it is possible for us to gain hearts ." Roxas rationalized, getting Ven to nod.

"While that is true, sadly it doesn't seem to have all been for the best." Ven said, getting Roxas to look confused before laughter erupted around them.

"That is a understatement brother!" A voice Roxas remembered as Vanitas's laughed out as what the Nobody could best describe as a little shadow appeared not far from them, getting Roxas to summon out his Keyblades. "Easy there I do not plan to fight, especially after barely escaping that mass of darkness outside."

Roxas looked apprehensive, but Ven just sighed and put a hand in front of him.

"It's alright, if Vanitas is truly here to cause trouble he would have already done so. Besides he can't to anything with the two of us are here." Ven said, getting Vanitas to growl at him but nothing else.

"Fine, but what's this about a mass of darkness?" Roxas asked, not letting his guard down.

"Well if you must know it is exactly as it is exactly what I said, there is a mass of darkness right outside of your heart. And from the way it's acting then there is a good chance that it could become a Heartless, if that accursed seal wasn't up." Vanitas grumbled out, shocking Roxas.

It was hard to believe, but it wasn't that far out there.

Vexen's experiment went wrong and it produced a giant Heartless that was put down after trashing the lab. So it was possibly another one to have been created after he had reactivated it, just he didn't inspect it to be inside him of all places.

The price to pay for saving Xion from nonexistence he supposed.

That doesn't mean he was going to take this lying down after all.

"I take it that neither of you can remove it?" Roxas asked, getting the both of them to shake their heads.

"No can do, why do you think I am here. That thing almost got me and I am pretty sure if it did then it will be the end of me in my current state." Vanitas growled out.

"And even if I could, I am using all the energy I can to keep this seal up. Though the good news is that it seems to be weakening." Ven said, getting Vanitas to scoff.

"Barely, it will take forever for it to get to a point when it won't be a threat to this heart. So I am willing to call a truce then and helping with the seal, if only to make sure I get out of this alive. After that all bet's are off." Vanitas said, getting Ven to nod.

"Wouldn't expect anything else from you." Ven sighed out before he turned to Roxas. "I know this is not the best solution, but it is the only one that we can do at the moment. The only way I can think to successfully remove this darkness is to get Aqua or Terra into this world. Other then that you are out of options."

The Nobody processed all of that for a minute, before sighing.

He couldn't figure out a way himself to get rid of this darkness on his own. And considering he didn't even know if he would meet either Terra or Aqua again, he would have to search for a way to do so on this world then.

After he told Xion about all of this of course.

A second later felt himself being pulled away and looked at himself fading away.

"Looks like your time is nearly up, shame too. I was hoping to have some fun." Vanitas said with his tone laced with snark, getting Ven to sigh once again.

"Well maybe that is a good thing, if our first meeting was your idea of fun than consider me not amused." Roxas said, getting the shadowy figure to pause before letting out a laugh.

"That was a good one, oh why couldn't you have been my other half and not this weakling." Vanitas said, jabbing a finger at Ven.

"Well I didn't ask for my heart to have been split in two." Ven said.

"But you were willing to nearly kill yourself once we merged again, condemning us to spend the rest of our existence's to next to nothing in that little boy's heart and now Roxas's own." Vanitas said, getting Roxas to look on in shock before sighing out.

"So your heart was in Sora's, I suppose that explains a few things. Like why I look nothing like him. Though how did the two of you end up in my heart then?" Roxas asked, as he started to fade away even faster.

"Same way you got here apparently, though we don't exactly have anytime to cover any other details but let's just say that it wasn't pleasent." Vanitas said with a shiver.

"For once we agree." Ven said with a shiver before facing Roxas. "Still it looks like our time is up. Well keep up the seal and if anything happens...well I am pretty sure you'll know if we can't contact you first. Still what I suggest for now is to enjoy your new life, both you and Xion deserve it."

"Don't worry we will. Hopefully next time we meet it will be under less strenuous circumstances." Roxas said as he nearly faded completely.

"Hopefully, Roxas." Ven said with a smile. "And one last thing, thank you for showing Terra and Aqua that I am alright."

"I wouldn't call this situation alright, but your welcome Ven. " Roxas said with a smile before fading away.

"Have to agree with Roxas there, this situation is not alright. It has taken 10 years for someone to screw the old coot over while everyone you have cared about or has ever touched in someway has suffered due to his actions. Still not that I can't complain. It just makes everything easier for me once I break out of here." Vanitas said.

"Like I would allow that." Ven said, throwing his darker half a glare.

"Oh I know, but that will have to wait until after deal with this accursed darkness. That thing will is going to be a pain to hold back." Vanitas sighed out.

"And I guess that is your plan, wait until that thing wares us out enough and try to escape after it is gone." Ven said, getting Vanitas to laugh.

"Got that right weakling, though it will take it's toll on me as well. I said that I was going to be free and that is what I intend to do." Vanitas said, getting Ven to sigh.

"You never change do you." Ven said while shaking his head, only getting his dark half to laugh again.

"Not at all, not in the past 10 years while your were asleep and I was nothing more then the source of nightmares for that little boy. Those were good times. I will get free one day, but for now let's just focus on keeping the darkness at bay...by Kingdom Hearts that is something that I thought I would never say." Vanitas as he summoned his Keyblade.

"You and me both." Ven said as he did the same thing.

The two of them trained their Keybaldes upward and launched two beams of light heavenward into the void, hitting the seal and beginning their long virgil of maintaining it.

* * *

Roxas woke up groggily and began to cough as he felt some kind of bitter liquid being forced down his throat.

"No you don't." A crankous voice said as he felt even more of the liquid being poured down his throat. "Can't let you waste even a single drop of this brat."

"Believe me Roxas the taste might take some getting used to, this will help you in the long run." Xion's voice ran out as his vision cleared up to see that he was in bed with Xion nearby him and an older woman who scoffed.

"Tell me about, unlike a potion this actually has quite the taste to it." Roxas groaned out as he tried to sit up only to have to lie back down with a grimace.

"You have been out for over 5 hours, just gained a heart, and have gone into shock before finally stabilizing. You are going to need a for a bit more before you can be able to get out of bed. Other then that the both of you are almost ready to be dismissed from my care. Just give me a second." Porlyusica said before walking off to the other side of the room.

"So Roxas how does it finally feel to have a heart?" Xion asked Roxas with a smile.

"Honestly...it feels kind of weird. Having this weight in my chest, it will take some getting used to. But I suppose I don't feel any different, a little less empty perhaps. Still I am at least happy the two of us finally got hearts." Roxas said with a sigh, getting the Replica to frown.

She had not anticipated that kind of response.

But she supposed that it will take some time to get used to it.

"I suppose you feel that way because of how we were formed, without having to experience a heart for ourselves until now. I suppose the two of us would have to experience of finding that out together." Xion said with a smile.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way Xion." Roxas said happily.

A moment later a loud grunt caused the two of them to turn to Porlyusica, a sly smile on the older woman's face as she approached the two of them.

"I would hate to ruin the moment, but I would prefer to be home right now and away from this human infected infected hive." Porlyusica said gruffly as she walked up to Xion and handed her a tiny glass jar containing a brown liquid. "Mix this with water before going to bed and immediately after you wake up."

"This is too help our bodies get used to our hearts isn't it?" Roxas asked.

"More then that, it is to help make sure that your blood is circulating properly, gaining hearts messed up whatever was circulating your blood. This will help you regulate your blood flow until I deem you both fit enough. Until then you both will see me every two days at my home in order to check on your conditions. A member of the guild will show you where, just be sure to keep them out of my house while your at it." Porlyusica growled out before clearing her throat. "So until I clear you two no training, missions, or any other strenious activities of any kind. Normally most of the guild is too thickheaded to listen to that, but at least one of you seems smart enough to listen to reason."

"Actually the both of us are, though Roxas is the more stubborn one." Xion said slyly, getting him to sigh.

"Hate to refute that, but she is right." Roxas said honestly, getting the old woman to let out a small laugh.

"Guess I was wrong then." Porlyusica said with a small smile before frowning as she grabbed her broom. "I will be seeing the both of you in two days. Unless of course the two of you do anything foolish, which I doubt. But I have to impart some wisdom into those foolish humans outside the infirmary."

With a grumble the medicinal advisor walked towards the door. She opened it and began swinging her broom and yelling at the guild members to get back before slamming the door shut, much to the bemusement of Xion.

"Well today has certainly been surprising day." Roxas sighed out.

First it was turning a year old, then it was gaining a heart and going into shock, meeting Ven and Vanitas and all that entailed, and finally meeting a healer that hates humans.

It was defiantly an interesting day for the Nobody...or was he a Somebody now due to gaining an heart? He would think about it later.

"It certainly was Roxas." Xion sighed out as she looked between him in the door, figuring with the muffled yelling going on they at least had some time before they got in here, "Though there is something you should know-"

"It is the darkness around my heart isn't it. Ven already told me." Roxas said, getting Xion to looked surprised for a moment before regaining her composure.

"Yes it is, but how exactly did Ven tell you? You said that you saw him in what you believed to be his heart?" Xion asked.

"He was in Sora's heart all along with Vanitas, for years perhaps if Terra was of any indication. I don't know how, but I wond up inside my heart, apparently whatever happened caused them to move into my heart." Roxas explained, getting Xion to nod.

"I suppose that is why you look like him if what you told me is true. And I suppose that he is responsible for the darkness not to consume your heart." Xion said.

"Him and Vanitas, though for the later it is only to survive. It is a temporary fix though and the only way Ven knew to get rid of it was to get Terra or Aqua here." Roxas sighed out. "Never got the chance to explain how though."

"And considering how you described their current situation, I doubt they would be of much help if they could enter this world there is. Though maybe there is a solution in this world we could look into." Xion said, getting Roxas to nod.

"I was thinking the same thing, but what I am more concerned about is how to tell the others." He said, surprising her. "Believe me I would very much like to get rid of this darkness...but as Ven suggested it is probably for the best to enjoy this new life while we can."

Xion paused for a moment upon hearing that before nodding.

That was probably their best course of action to take.

While they could look for ways to deal with Ultimecia's fragment on this world, he was in no immediate danger so far.

They could live out their lives here while she strengthening the sorceress inside of her while Ven and Vanitas held back the fragment until she was strong enough to remove it.

If everything went accordingly then she could get rid of the fragment, rid herself of Ultimecia, and maybe rid Roxas of this Vanitas while she was at it. All of her and Roxas's troubles gone in one fell swoop.

But she could start focusing on that tomorrow.

It was still their birthday after all.

"Honestly Roxas that is a good idea and I think we should tell Markarov when we get a chance to talk with him alone. As for the rest of our friends, let us wait until Porlyusica thinks that we are healthy enough. They are already worried enough as it is with us collapsing suddenly, this will only worry them even more." Xion said, getting Roxas to nod.

As of right now it was their best option. That and he didn't want to worry his friends anymore today.

A moment later the two of them heard the door opening and in rushed Natsu.

He ran towards them at full speed, only to stop when Xion had put up a barrier that he crashed into.

"Natsu I thought that Porlyusica would have knocked some sense into you." Xion sighed out.

Natsu pulled himself off the barrier with a groan.

"The old hag tried to, but his head is too thick to process it." Mickey said as she and her team walked in along with Levy, Lucy, and Elfman. "Still though it is a shame you two can't go on missions, I had just picked the perfect one too."

"I still demand a rematch!" Natsu shouted, lighting his fist on fire.

Only for another barrier to slam into him and knock the dragon slayer flat on his ass.

"That would be enough on that." Xion sighed.

"Agreed, it isn't manly to pick a fight in the infirmary." Elfman said, getting Wan to nod.

"Or anywhere else, I had my fill of seeing everyone fighting today. Especially what had nearly happened with the cake." Lucy sighed out.

"What happened to the cake?" Roxas asked.

" Let's just say some of us got antsy while waiting to hear about you two and it lead to a brawl that nearly ruined your cake." Joey said, while holding out is hands upon receiving inquisitive looks from the two. "It is fine, Mira managed to salvage it and she should be here in a minute. So please do not turn into Erza."

The two new Somebodies both sharing a look with each other before sighing out.

"I guess we should have expected something like this happen in Fairy Tail." Roxas said with a small smile.

"Guess we should, though can someone please tell us who this Erza is and what they hve to do with cake?" Xion asked, getting most of the mages to shudder.

"Maybe another time, but let's just say it isn't pretty." Chico said with a shudder.

"Besides there is more important matters, like how are you two adjusting to having hearts." Levy said, getting them both to nod.

"Honestly it is a strange feeling to have one, but then again I just woke up not that long ago. So I am not all that used to it. But to tell the truth...I don't really feel all that excited to have one." Roxas said truthfully.

"Neither do I. This should normally should be a big deal for us, after all we spent most our lives working to get a heart...only to feel indifferent upon recieving one." Xion said, both of their comments surprising most of the mages.

"Really, after everything that both of you said about Nobodies and the lack of hearts I would have thought that the two of you would have loved this. Especially today of all days." Mickey said.

"What if maybe the reason the both of you feel like this, is because the two of you don't need one?" Lucy said, getting everyone to look at her in surprise. "What?"

The room was silent for about a whole minute, before Xion groaned and face palmed.

"Why didn't I think about it." Xion groaned out. "It was how we formed. That's why we still feel that way about our hearts."

Upon hearing that, Roxas simply copied her actions.

"Does someone want to explain what is going on with the face palming?" Mickey asked.

"As we said before, the two of us are different from other Nobodies. We had to learn how to emote on our own. And considering our conditions and regular Nobodies aren't supposed feel emotions..." Xion trailed off.

"The two of you developed emotions on your own, without hearts." Levy finished, getting Roxas and Xion to nod.

"So you two were pracitully human without your hearts then. Gaining them only completed the process." Lucy said.

"So what does it matter in the long run. As far as I am concerned they are and always will be Roxas and Xion. Nobody, Replica, or human. With hearts or without them." Natsu said, surprising everyone in the room.

Once again the room was fully silent for a moment, everyone staring at the fire mage dumbfounded.

"Natsu...that was manly." Elfman said, breaking the silence.

"Natsu that is honestly the smartest thing that you have ever said around me, and I mean ever." Mickey said in disbelief.

"Hey!" He shouted indignantly.

"Actually it was a good thing to say Natsu." Roxas said with a smile.

"Really puts things into perspective." Xion said truthfully.

She honestly meant it...at least as far as Roxas was concerned.

They had developed into their own identities, without ever having a Somebody to experience tings first hand. The rest of the Organization, they all lived their live as Somebodies before losing their hearts and becoming Nobodies and lost the ability to feel.

But for her and Roxas, they had to develop something that they didn't have in the first place.

So by the time Roxas gained his heart and she could pass off Ultimecia's as her own...they were already complete. A heart was just the finishing touch in order to become a human.

"Well that is a first for you ash breather." Gray called out as he walked into the room with Mira and Cana, each holding the cake and a barrel of liquor respectfully.

"Why you-" Natsu was about to shout and lunge at Gray, Mickey covered his mouth while Joey and Wan grabbed his arms.

"Natsu if you try anything right now I will personally put you through the floor once again." Mickey said.

"Please don't test her, I would rather not have to fix that another hole in the guild." Joey said, with Wan nodding in agreement.

After a few moments Natsu slacked in their grip.

"Fine, but the stripper better not try anything." Natsu grumbled out as he was let go.

Grey just smirked at that,only annoying the fire mage even further until Markarov entered the room.

"Normally I would save something like this outside of the infirmary, but since Porlyusica has...strongly advised that Roxas cant be moved." The guild master said before extending a hand and the flames on the candle lit up. "I would say make a wish you two, but with what happened today it might just come true."

Everyone let out a laugh at that before both Roxas and Xion shared a smile before blowing out the candles.

They didn't have the need for a wish, they had everything they needed right here. Well maybe expect for Lea, they could wish for him to join them. But for everything else, the were happy right here.

For now they were free of the Organization, surround by friends, and turning a year old after everything they had been through..

They couldn't have wished for anything better.

* * *

 **The screen flickered for a bit before the author reappeared.**

 ***Hey guys Hakuorofan7 here and I hoped that you all enjoyed this chapter.***

 ***So as you can see Roxas has a potential Heartless within him. That thing won't be causing trouble for quit a while, but this isn't the only one. With what I have planned you get a glimpse soon of another one spawned from Ultimecia's heart outside of Earthland. And let's just say it will give a few people quit a run for their money. And a glimpse of the danger Roxas could face one day.***

 ***Now then with this chapter over it is about time to move onto the main story.***

 ***Next chapter will have Roxas and Xion embark on their first mission for Fairy Tail, not going to reveal anymore details as to build suspense and I hope you all will enjoy the chapter when it comes out.***

 ***Now I promised a harem listing...well I have an announcement to make first.***

 ***I am splitting this story up into volumes, based what I have planned. Don't have an except number, but about 5 or 6 should do. So for harem I am doing the updates based on when the volumes occur and what I have planned.***

 ***So the ones I have to add now are...***

 **Mira**

 ***...Well she is the only one for now. As I said I am doing this by volumes and while I do have another suggestion or two I will have to run it by my confidant for this situation.***

 ***Well anyway that is all for now.***

 ***If you have any suggestions or questions let me know and I will get back to you while I can. So until next time, ciao!***

 **The author waves goodbye as the screen fades to black.**


End file.
